His Brother, Her Lover R&R
by TwentyThree.On.August.The.12th
Summary: Bella is caught up in a secret love affair with of all people, Rabastan Lestrange. R&R. new summary, which I suck at. Started out as a one shot, but has just been expanded.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is Jo's world. I just get lost in it.

A/N: Okay I like to manipulate math a little, so shoot me…okay not really…lol. Okay this story is about a secret romance between yup you guessed it, Rabastan and Bellatrix. I tend to make Bella a little less sadistic then most people fancy her to be; oh well this is FANfiction. Any ways R&R as always. I take constructive criticism well. Little long for a one shot, but oh well maybe I will elaborate on it eventaully...who knows.

* * *

His Brother; Her Lover

Twenty year old Bellatrix Lestrange sat idly on her couch with a glass of fire whiskey in hand. She sat in front of the fire, watching the flames methodically. The fire was beautiful and enticing to her as it danced along its cave of captivity. She was lost in a trance as she sat alone. Rodolphus was off only God knew where, something he had been doing a lot lately. Their marriage had been at a stalemate and both were too hard-headed to try and fix it. Bella did not love Rod, but one thing she had given to him, besides herself, had been her loyalty; a favor he had not returned. The last few months of their marriage, he had not frequented her bed, leading her to find out that he had a mistress. She had refused to let herself cry when she found out, but instead made a vow to get even.

She leaned back against the couch, let out a soft sigh, folded her legs underneath her, and balanced her glass in hand. She stared into her almost empty glass, shaking the glass to swish the liquid around and it magically refilled itself. It was a cold November night and she sat up calming herself with a never ending drink of fire whiskey. She never grew angry when Rodolphus would leave to be with his whore, but tonight something was different: it was their anniversary, a night where Bella had thought that maybe they could put aside their differences. She wasn't as heartless as everyone seemed to fancy her as being.

"You bastard," Bella hissed as she sipped from the glass, feeling the burn as the liquid dripped down her throat. "Shouldn't have expected any less. It's okay, Roddy; I'm not hurting," she added, wiping away a single tear from her black eyes. "Much…" she continued as a small knock came at the door. Quickly she wiped her tears and feebly called out, "Who's there?"

"Bella, it's Rabastan," the voice called back.

Bella sighed, not really wanting company, but walking to the door and opening it anyway. "What can I do, my dear brother-in-law?" Bella questioned, ushering him in and out of the cold air. She wiped her eyes again making sure that there were no visible tears.

Rabastan walked over to the fire removing his cloak and leaning over to bask in the warmth of the flames. "Nothing in particular; I was just in the area. Where's my brother? I would have thought that, tonight of all nights, he'd be here with you; oh, by the way, congratulations Bella; you and my brother have been together for two years now," he spoke as he rubbed his hands together to warm them. "Am I interrupting something, perhaps? " Rabastan questioned, looking around and seeing only one goblet. He looked up at Bella, noticing black smudge marks lined her cheeks. "Are you crying, Bella?"

Bella looked down at her hands when he asked had she been crying. _Damn mascara_, she thought as she walked over to sit down on the couch. She collapsed against it, picked up her goblet, and brought her knees up to her chest taking a long gulp. "No, you aren't interrupting anything. Rod isn't here. He's off with his slut, fucking her—on our anniversary. Oh, thanks for the congratulations, by the way," Bella added, taking another large gulp from the goblet and swishing it around the cup again to refill itself.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I didn't know…please forgive me," Rabastan mumbled as he walked over to her and sat down on the opposite end of the couch, folding his hands in his lap.

"Rabastan, why are you apologizing?" Bella asked, smirking a little at his kindness. Rabastan had always been the gentler soul between the two brothers. "You aren't my husband and you aren't out with a whore when you are supposed to be with me. You're actually here. You remembered my anniversary with your brother before he did. Hmmm," she said with an amused laugh to hide the tears that were making their way to the surface again. "Bastard; he goes out and cheats with some whore and leaves me here, on our anniversary. He hasn't touched me in two months! Two! I haven't once cheated on him, not once. I gave him my loyalty. All of it, and myself. What did he do? Oh I am so angry I could just curse him!" she yelled as the tears fell from her eyes. She couldn't hold them in any longer.

Rabastan looked at Bella, shocked. He had never seen her cry before. He had known her for nine years and not once during those years did she cry in front of him. "Bella…" he said softly, scooting down to the other end of the couch and gently taking her in his arms.

At first, she was hesitant to let him hold her. Bella didn't like to feel weak and at that moment that was exactly how she felt. She collapsed in to him, laying her head against his chest, and sobbing silently. "I don't know what happened to us, Rabastan. I know I don't love him like I should, but…" She broke off as she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I expected him to at least be faithful. I just want to hurt him." She began to cry again.

Rabastan shook his head as he felt her collapse against his chest. Softly, he brushed back her massive black curls, trying to soothe her. "Bella, what happened between you two?" he questioned. "You two were Hogwarts sweethearts, basically. I use to be so jealous of what you shared. How did you end up like this?"

"I asked him to take me to see The Dark Lord. I want to be a Death Eater," she said, her tears beginning to slow. "He doesn't think that it's proper for a pureblood woman to be in such a dangerous organization. He doesn't think I am tough enough. I resent that. I am eager to serve The Dark Lord and be at his side in this war. I feel useless if I just sit idly by and watch as mudblood filth try to take what belongs to us. He says that I should stay at home and be a wife and eventually a mother. That isn't me and he doesn't understand that." She dried her tears and pulled back from him and leaned against the couch, taking his hand. "Here I am trying, to prove that I am not weak and I am crying my bloody eyes out. Oh, Merlin." She sighed

"You are not weak, Bellsy Black. And I think that you would make an excellent Death Eater." Rabastan laughed, using the nickname he had for her in their school days, and smiled as he felt her hand in his. "You were the best dueler in our class. You had poor Lucius always running scared, not to mention to Evan. You were better than all of us guys."

"Thanks, but DON'T call me that, Rabby or you will make me duel you, right here and now. I hated that name with a passion. I wanted to curse you every time you called me it. You were lucky you graduated with your tongue." Bellatrix laughed as she leaned forward to pick up her wand and goblet. The goblet immediately refilled itself. Silently mumbling and waving her wand, Bella commenced another goblet from the kitchen and directed it into Rabastan's hands as it filled itself. She sipped from hers, slower than previously. She leaned forward and set down her wand down, then sat back and leaned her head against Rabastan's shoulder. "Why couldn't I have married you, Rabastan?" she asked, as her words slowed a little. She had drunk a lot of fire whiskey, but she still had her wits about her.

Rabastan sighed as he grabbed the goblet and drank from it. He smiled when he felt lay her head against her shoulder. "I think that you have had too much of this," he began, pointing to her goblet, "if you want to marry me." He laughed and reached for her goblet.

"I don't think so." She laughed. "I am sitting here without my philandering husband on our anniversary and somehow I have maintained my temper and I haven't blasted my sorry excuse for a husband or his whore to oblivion. I think I deserve more to drink," she declared, feeling a sharp pain to her heart as she spoke about Rodolphus. "And why wouldn't I have wanted to marry you? I know why I was with your brother; it was all purely physical until Andy—I mean Andromeda, ran off with that filthy mudblood. After that, my mother decided every move I was going to make. She knew that I had slept with your brother and decided that us getting married would be good on all accounts. 'Love would come' is what she told me. So I put all of my loyalty in your brother; the worst mistake I have ever made." Bella sighed as she pulled her goblet back from him, giggling as he reached for it again.

"Now I know for certain that, by Merlin, you are drunk—me over my brother—I don't think so. I had such a large crush on you in school. I am surprised that you didn't notice. Rod sure as hell did. I got my ass kicked for it a few times." Rabastan laughed as he retreated back to his original sitting-up position. "I may have said too much," he quickly added. Embarrassed, he took a large swig from his goblet.

Bella listened, curious, as he spoke. She leaned forward, sat up, turned sideways, and set her goblet down. "Really?"

"Bella, can we not talk about this now? It was so long ago." Rabastan stammered, noticing the curious look on her face.

"You liked me. Well, why didn't you do anything about it?" she questioned. "Huh; we were in the same year and your brother and I weren't always on good terms. We might have been fucking, but that was more for recreational purposes." She smirked.

"You didn't want me, Bellatrix. You were too wrapped up in Rod. Remember when you two were broken up and you caught him talking to that Ravenclaw girl? You threw a fit. You hexed that poor girl so bad that I thought you were trying to kill her." Rabastan sighed as he avoided her gaze.

"I know…maybe I should have paid less attention to him and more to others around me. That girl deserved it, though. Filthy half blood," she spat.

"This has been nice, Bella, but I think that I should go. My brother will be returning soon and I don't think I should be here when he gets home." He set down his glass and stood to grab his cloak.

"Don't!" Bella yelled, standing up quickly and grabbed his forearm. "I don't want to be alone tonight. He isn't coming home; and frankly, I don't want to deal with him if he does. Please," she begged as she looked up at his face, realizing how different he truly was from his brother, her husband.

Rabastan's jaw was strong and defined as Rodolphus's was, but there was certain softness to his features. His eyes were a golden brown instead of the deep brown of Rod's. His height was the same as Rod's, about five inches taller than Bella, and he possessed a fit yet somewhat boyish figure. Bella could feel herself drawn to him as she held to his arm. There was so much more to Rabastan than to Rodolphus.

"Please," Bella whispered, looking down and away from his gaze. She still hadn't let go of his arm.

"Bella, I…" he stammered as she cut him off.

"I want you to stay," she whispered again. This time, she stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward to press her lips against his. Their lips meshed together soft and gentle at first, then more forceful as Rabastan gave way following Bella's lead. He nipped at her bottom lip taking it in between his own and suckling it as her tongue slide in and out of his mouth. A soft moan escaped her mouth as Rabastan's arms wrapped around her. Slowly she pulled her arms around his neck and pushed her body closer to his. He held her tightly as she ran her hands through his unruly dark hair. He pulled his mouth from hers and slowly traced kisses down her neck. At first a rough murmur escaoed Bella's throat as she felt his lips pull away from hers. Her dark eyes met his golden ones' as she looked at him confused, before his lips ran cool against her skin. She threw her head back in ecstasy as she felt them trace her jaw line then suckle her neck.

"Rabastan."She moaned breathlessly as her knees started to give way. She leaned against him barely able to support her own weight. Her knees quivered as she ushered him down against the couch, their bodies still pressed seductively together. She leaned back against the couch and pulled Rabastan down on top of her; parting her legs to adjust to his weight. Their bodies meshed even closer as Bella feverishly reached for the buttons on his dress shirt. Rabastan ran his hand under her skirt and up her thigh pushing it back some, as he continued to press his mouth against the warm and exposed flesh of her neck. She moaned again as she undid a few more buttons. She felt his hand against her exposed thigh; the taste of his hand so close to her center set her on fire. She pulled his shirt open and smiled at his exposed fleshed. Rabastan took his free hand and began to pull her blouse down exposing her right shoulder. He nibbled it slowly as he traced the top of her shoulder with his tongue. He then ran his lips back to her mouth taking from it more forceful this time. Bella ran her hands up his back digging her nails into it as their tongues connected. Bella giggled a little as she shifted her hips to bring her legs around his lower half. She could feel him hard against her as she shifted herself. "Make love to me Rabastan." She whispered as she pulled her mouth from his; and brought her arms around to rest her hands on his bare chest.

He looked down at her hungry eyes and pouty lips. She looked into his as they both seemed to be lost in translation. "Bella, what about Rod?" Rabastan asked as he pulled back a bit from her. Her legs stopped him from pulling back completely.

"What about him?" She asked as she sat up a little resting on her elbows; she tightened her legs around his waist. She could still feel his urge against her. "Please…" She breathed again breathless as she began to undo the lace on the back of her corset. "I need you." She reiterated as she pulled the corset from her and pulled her blouse over her head.

"Yes, Bella, Yes."Rabastan mouthed as he dipped his head low to meet hers. He took her mouth in his massaging her tongue with his then peeling of his shirt letting it fall to the ground. He pressed his chest against hers as their mouths still entwined as he took her hands in his bringing them above her head and holding them there.

Bella cried out in pleasure as he pulled his lips from her mouth and made a trail of kisses from her lips to her navel, pulling her bra down in the process. Her skin sizzled with every kiss he placed. The light from the fire danced off their skin as their bodies became one. In the throes of passion somehow they had managed to rid one another of the rest of their clothes. Now flesh ran against flesh as Bella pursed her lips and breathed deeply waiting for him to enter her.

Rabastan sat over Bella taking in her beauty as he savored the moment. He didn't feel the least bit sorry as he prepared to make love to his brother's wife. He had waited for this moment for a while. He leaned over Bella still holding her arms above her head as he leaned forward but did not enter her. His lips near her ear as he whispered to her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes."She moaned as she struggled to pull her arms from his grasp. She wanted, no needed, him to take her right now.

Without a word Rabastan brought his body in connection with hers in a swift yet gentle movement. Bella arched her back as she felt him finally inside of her. She began to cry out instantly as he moved above her digging deeper into her with each of his thrusts. She was going mad with ecstasy as he continued to hold her arms above her head. Her breaths were shallow and ragged as her heart jumped in her body. Rodolphus wasn't anywhere on her mind as laid in the grasp of Rabastan.

She let out a loud gasp as his pace began to quicken and his movements grew more rapid. She called out his name feeling herself begin to lose control. He let her arms go and pulled her up to him so that they sat up bodies still intertwined. Bella sat comfortably in his lap as they continued their erotic connection. She leaned back as she wrapped her arms around his neck running her hands through his hair. He continued to quicken his pace as he watched her hair bounce about; the dark curls captivating his attention as he felt every nerve in his body on end. "Bella…" He cried out as he could feel his body lose control. Bella leaned forward and held him, digging her nails into his flesh as she felt him run harder in her losing control. She let out a loud screech as she lost herself as well. Quickly he leaned her back against the couch pressing harder into her as she continued scream. He lost all control as he felt himself himself come. Bella held onto feeling him release inside her. Slowly she unlocked her legs from around his waist and released her nails from his back. He collapsed on top of her; energy spent. Their bodies glistened with beads of perspiration as Bella felt just as drained.

About ten minutes later Bella laid in Rabstans arms; her head resting comfortably against his chest as he rubbed the small of her back. Rabastan's cloak lay over them as Bella traced small circles on his chest with her delicate fingers. She hadn't felt this comfortable with anyone in a long time. She hadn't made love like she just had in a long time, maybe even never as she sat trying feebly to remember.

"Rabastan…"She spoke in a soft tone as she broke the silence. "What are you thinking?"

Rabastan looked down at her and brushed back her black curls so that he could see her face. "I am thinking that I am very lucky right now. I finally have you in my arms, even if it is for just a moment in a time."

Bella smiled wide then sighed a little as she let her gaze met his. "I don't want this to end. I don't want this to be the last time we spend together. I felt so whole when we made love Rabastan. I don't know how to explain it. Please don't leave yet." She said she sighed again. She sat up a little still leaning against his chest.

He pushed her dark hair away from her face and leaned forward to kiss her softly on the lips; tipping her chin up until their lips met. "You're not mine Bella. I have to go. I'm sorry." He said as he easily slid out from underneath her and got dressed. Bella protested as he did so, but followed suit as she summoned a night gown from her bedroom with her wand. She slid it on and sat down on the couch. She looked up at him; tears resting in the corner of her eyes. He looked down at her feeling awful as he saw she was crying again. "I'm sorry Bellsy." He said laughing a little as he sat down next to her picking up his cloak. He leaned over and took her hand.

She turned to him and leaned her head against his shoulder again. Her hair had increased in size because the humidity that she had just experienced. "Didn't I tell you don't call me that." She joked as she pushed back the tears.

"I'm sorry, but you will always be my Bellsy, Bella. I don't want to walk away from you. Tell you what, how about I introduce you The Dark Lord. I don't care what Rod says. You would make an amazing Deatheater Bella." He offered.

Bella smirked a little as she looked at him. "Now I feel like some type of whore. Not only did I just sleep with my brother in law, I am getting paid for it." She joked as she wiped the tears away.

"Oh Bella, no I didn't mean it like that. I would so sleep with you again even of you hadn't mentioned the Dark Lord earlier. Did you not hear me when we talked earlier; Bella, I've been in love or lust—or whatever you want to call it, with you for years now. The only reason I am walking away from you is because of this." He said as he held the hand of hers that was holding on to his up for her to see. "You aren't mine, and frankly I don't feel like having to kill my brother because of the way he treats you."

Bella blushed a little as she listened to him, then she looked over at her ring and pulled her hand out of his. "I will take you offer for the Dark Lord and I will say that Rabastan," She said as she scooted closer to him so that her lips where almost pressed against his ear. "I think I am in love with you. But you're right about your brother. I don't want him anymore, but I can't break our marriage vows. I have to uphold the name of Black. I'm sorry too. Are we still friends?" She questioned timidly as she sat back. She looked around the room seeing her clothes were still strewn about. She picked up her wand and with a small flick of the wrist, they disappeared.

"I would like that Bella." He said as he turned to look at her. He couldn't help but smirk as he memorized every small detail of the beautiful body he had just ravished.

Bella grinned as she leaned over and cupped the side of his face with her hand and brought his lips to hers taking them in deeply as his hand did the same. They kissed for a few more moments when Bella pulled back. "I would like to be with you again, friend." She added as she looked at him. Sure casual sex wasn't fair to either of them when they both knew they wanted more, but casual sex with Rabastan wasn't just that for Bella. It was a release for her; a time where she could be more than who Rod wanted her to be and a time where she felt free.

Rabastan stared at her in curiosity. He wanted to say no, needed to say no, but couldn't. One look into Bella's dark eyes he lost himself. Everything he had just told her about her belonging to his brother left his thoughts. "I can't say no to you Bella and you know that."

Bella smirked and sat back. "I was counting on that." She said as she sat back.

"I have to go now, before Rod does get here. Goodbye my Bella."He whispered to her as he stood and slipped his cloak on and walked towards the door. "Until we meet again." And with that he disappeared from the spot he stood in.

Bella leaned back against the couch summoning her goblet to her and taking it in hand again. She swished it around until it filled itself then sat back. Instead of frowning as she had been before, she was happy. She knew Rabastan would keep his word with The Dark Lord and she had gotten her revenge, only something unexpected had happened. She had fallen for her revenge. "Yes, Rabastan, until we meet again." She cooed as she went back to watching the fire aimlessly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing, but the storyline. This is Jo's world, I just frequent it.**

A/N: This started as a one shot, but for some reason, I feel the need to go on. I don't know why or how long I will go, but for now this is where I am. Bella and Rabastan have already had their affair. This is how things go after Rod returns home. R&R as always. No title just continued from my one shot.

* * *

Bella had drifted off to sleep on the couch and awakened to find Rodolphus standing above her. He had a large smile on his face and a bouquet of red roses in his hands. Bella sat up and glanced on the clock on the wall seeing that it was morning. She looked at Rodolphus disgusted. He was still wearing the clothes he had left in the day before, his clothes were rumpled, a lip stick stain on his collar, and he smelt badly. "Get those out of my face." Bella spat as she leaned back against the couch. Her head was spinning; Rabastan was right she had drunk a little too much.

"Happy anniversary, Bellatrix, I can explain about last night." He spoke as he pulled the flowers back. "I'm sorry." He said as he walked around the couch and sat down next to her, almost on top of her and took her hand in his and draped an arm around her shoulder.

She pulled her hand back quickly and pulled away from him. "I don't want your excuses Rodolphus. I know, where you were and who you where with. I don't need you to draw me a picture." Bella hissed as she felt him put an arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to him.

"Bella, I don't know what you are alluding to but I spent last night in the ministry, busy helping my father file last minute papers. Don't be like this Bellatrix, trixie…" He spoke low and seductively in her ear as he held her close.

"Don't touch me." Bella jeered as she pulled away from him wiping his breath away from her ear. "I hope you enjoyed your whore last night, on our anniversary, because you won't be touching me again." She hissed as she lowered her eyes to a defensive glare and stood. She walked over to the fireplace and watched as the last few embers burned out. Her mind drifted back to last night as she turned to glare at him. He was sitting in the same spot where she and Rabastan had been. Her mind flashed back to the feel of Rabastan's body pressed against hers. She was lost in memory as Rodolphus started to speak.

Rodolphus laughed a little then looked back at her not registering the quizzical look that was on her face. "Whore? Bella I think you were drinking last night and seemed to forget that I am your husband. You do what I say and I do what I please. I don't answer to you. Now," He said as he leaned back against the couch. He set the flowers down and continued. "Like I said, I was at the ministry last night. I will not apologize again. Do you understand me?"

Bella didn't answer at first she was still stuck in the pleasures of lost memory. Forcing them from her thoughts she looked down at the table seeing two empty goblets. "Damn, I didn't put it away." She thought starring at it. "Understand you?" Bella questioned as she placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at him. "Rod, we have had this conversation before. I maybe your wife, but I am not an idiot. I can speak and think for myself. You haven't touched me in two moths so and frankly I don't want you too. You can't stay out all night at the 'ministry' and then come back here and think I will fall into your arms. You disgust me. "She spoke as the acidity rolled off her words. She walked away from the fireplace and picked the flowers up. She held them up in her hands inspecting them and then smelling them. "Did _she_ pick these out?"

Rodolphus grinned again. "Like I said Bella," He remarked standing. "I don't know what you are talking about. I was at the ministry. You are really me want you right now. That fire you are speaking with and that tone you possess almost makes me believe you. I know you want me right now. I haven't heard you speak this aggressive since our school days. Why don't we make up for last night by making up for it right now?" He stalked over to her slowly standing inches from her. "Come on baby."

Bella stepped back and threw the flowers at his feet. "I told you, you weren't touching me. I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth. The only reason I am with you still is to preserve my family's respect. Get away from me and take your flowers. They're probably filled with dragon dung, just like you."

Rod continued to stalk towards her. "Awwweee, Baby. I love when you get fired up. Is this whole show for my benefit because of the whole Deatheater thing?" He touched his right arm careful not to press down on the mark. "No respectable pureblood women, let alone wife, belongs in such an organization Bella. You will stay here and that's the end of that." He spoke as he finally reached her. He grabbed her arms and pressed her forward back against the encircled fire place.

Bella looked up at him far from amused. "I'm not doing anything for show. You aren't touching me." She said as she struggled under his weight. He pressed her against the wall hard and leaned into her pressing his lips to her neck_. Rabastan, does that so much better_, she felt like saying as she tried to move her arms from his grasp. "And I will be a Deatheater. I already have someone who is willing to do what I asked of you. I told you Rod, I am not staying at home to be a good house witch. Now get off of me! " She yelled again raising her knee to his groin.

Rodolphus caught her knee before it had the opportunity to connect and let go of one of her arms still forcing the other down at her side. "What do you mean you already have someone helping you? Bella, I said no! I will not have you disobeying me. You will not go through with this do you hear me!"He yelled shaking Bella as he held her against the wall.

"I will NOT! I told you that I was doing it! I will serve The Dark Lord."She yelled back anger rising in her as she felt him shake her. "Let me go!"

Rodolphus dropped her leg and quit shaking her. He stepped back and turned away from her growing eerily quiet.

Bella stared at him for a moment perplexed as she watched him walk away. "I am doing it Rod. I am not apologizing for it. I know that if I work hard and keep up, I will be better than the rest. I'm not a child. I am…"

Rodolphus interrupted her with a sharp crack to her jaw catching Bella off guard. She hit the ground with a hard thud barely catching herself.

Stunned Bella looked up at him pressing her hand to her face. A dribble of blood ran from her lips where his wedding ring had caught her mouth. He stood over her breathing hard.

"You bastard!" Bella yelled as she looked around for her wand. He wasn't going to hit her and get away with it. She spotted her wand at the end of the table in between the fireplace and the couch. She lunged for it quickly getting to her feet, but Rodolphus was already a step ahead of her.

"Accio wand!" he called summoning her wand to him with his own. "Is this what you were going for huh Bella?" He teased; a tone of venom in his voice.

Bella stood with the stunned look still on her face. She held her hand to her face feeling the blood on her finger tips. "What, you…don't come near me!" She yelled again as she backed away from him. "Give me my wand."

"You want to be a Deatheater Bella, you want it so badly but you can't take a little can you?" He questioned rhetorically. "I thought you were tough. You can't take a hit?" he asked as he walked towards faster than Bella could back away. He grabbed her by her wrist and twisted it, sending Bella to her knees crying out in pain.

"Stop. Please stop Rod." She cried as she felt her wrist began to burn.

"This is what being a Deatheater is about Bellatrix. The pain. Are you in pain yet?" He asked as he let her wrist go throwing her back against the floor. He bent down over the top of her.

Large tears rested in the corner of her eyes as she held onto her wrist. "Quit it." She cried as she closed her eyes tight.

Rodolphus grabbed her by her massive mane forcing her head until resided inches from him. "Open your eyes!" He commanded.

Bella opened her eyes and stared into his darkened eyes. "Let me go." She begged as she felt her lip begin to swell.

"I don't know who you have helping you or how you got them to; but, you WILL call it off do you understand me?" He demanded shaking her head until she let out a sharp screech of pain.

"No." Bella whispered as she felt him shake her head. "I won't."

"Damn you Bellatrix!" He screamed let go of her head and hitting her again; this time with a back hand. Bella hit the ground with an even louder thud than before.

She cringed as she hit the ground. The side of her face stung as she turned to look back at him. A large bruise began to protrude across her porcelain skin. She felt dizzy as she stared at him.

Without warning Rodolphus tossed her wand down at her holding his pointed at her. "Heal yourself and then I want you to meet me in our bedroom." He demanded. His wand still pointed at her, making sure she didn't try anything.

Bella picked up her wand and clutched it tight in her fingers. She ran one hand over her face feeling the bruises and winced as she did so. She looked up at Rod seeing his wand pointed at her. "Fine." She spat as she kept her wand at her side.

Rodolphus smiled. "I don't want to have this conversation again Okay. I don't like to hurt you Bella, but this Deatheater thing is over. Now come on and let me make last night up to you." He said as he lowered his wand.

Bella stood slowly then quickly with the last strength she had she yelled "stupfey" catching Rod off guard and sending him back on his ass landing hard against the floor. She smirked as she stood over his expressionless face and motionless body. "Oww, oh." She cried as she looked down at her wrist and remembered her face. Summoning a spirit of resistance inside her she walked towards her front door too tired to heal herself and apparated .

She barely landed on her feet as she leaned against the door to Rabastan Lestrange's apartment and knocked feebly; hoping he was there.

**A/N: I don't know why I am expanded this story, but for some reason I just felt that there needed to be more than just a one shot. I take constructive criticsim. I know Bella is a llittle ooc, but it is fanfiction. Enjoy and please review. This is a forbidden love story so there will be a lot of hot and steamy situations.**


	3. Chapter 3

Rabastan had just finished eating his morning meal when he heard a light knock come at the door.

"Who's there?" he called as he walked to the door.

Bella was too weak to answer him. Rodolphus had taken a lot out of her with the second blow he had dealt her. She held her wand out in defense as she waited by the door, afraid that Rod had awakened already and had followed her. She might have stunned Rod, but she felt just as stunned as if she had been hit with the jinx. Rodolphus had never hit her before. Usually Bella had been the one with the violent temper, but her violent out breaks usually lead to a few smashed vases. She had her back positioned against the door and was in shock as she felt herself swinging backward.

Rabastan had opened the door suspiciously after not hearing anyone answer him. He was surprised to see a black haired woman as he opened the door. "Bella?" he questioned as she fell into his arms. She looked terrible. Her lip was split and dry blood, along with fresh, stained her mouth; large bruises matched each cheek and Bella was still wearing her night gown. "What the hell happened to you?" he questioned as he supported her weight by picking her up.

"I'm okay. I just need you to heal me. I can't right now; I 'm not strong enough," Bella said slowly, still trying to shake off the dizziness. She could feel her body being lifted, but not much else. The room seemed to be spinning.

"No you aren't, Bella. Who did this; was it my brother?" Rabastan demanded as he brought her into his apartment closing the door behind him. "Does he know about last night?"

"No. We got into an argument, that's all. Please just heal me. I can't right now. I…" Bella stammered. She felt herself began to lose conscious. She tried forcing her eyes open, but didn't have the strength.

"Bella, damn it. Stay awake," he spoke frantically. He quickly carried her over to the couch that sat across from his bedroom door, and laid her down. He pulled out his wand and began to mumble incantations and the bruises on her face slowly began to disappear. Bella had passed out and lay there, unfeeling. Rabastan held her in his arms, healing her. Once she was completely healed he tried to wake her again. "Bellatrix Le—Black look at me," he cried as he held her head in his lap.

A couple of minutes later Bella opened her eyes to find Rabastan Lestrange hovering over her. She still had a headache and was somewhat disoriented, but she no longer felt any pain. Her eyes widened smiling as she saw Rabastan.

"Well, Sleepy Witch, you scared the hell out of me. What happened?" he asked as Bella tried to sit up. She leaned forward, still dizzy.

"My head hurts," she whined as she brought a hand to her face feeling for any bruises or scraps.

"You're beautiful, my love. And I'm sorry I can't do anything about your head. I'm not a very good healer." He sighed. "Did Rod do this?"

Bella closed her eyes, shaking her head in embarrassment. "He's never hit me before. I don't know why. One minute, he was trying to sleep with me and then the next I was on the floor. We argued over the whole Death Eater thing and I told him that I had someone who was going to help me become one. I told him that I wasn't a house wife and that I would be a Death Eater. He lost his temper." She wiped tears that managed to make their way to the surface. "I stunned him because I thought he was going to rape me. I didn't want him to touch me and he wanted to have sex. He told me to heal myself and meet him in our room, but I didn't. I'm sorry I'm here; I just had nowhere else to go."

"Don't apologize, Bellsy; its okay. I am happy that you are here... well not under these circumstances, but I am glad that you came to me." He spoke with tenderness in his voice that Bella enjoyed. He leaned over her and gently pushed a strand of unruly dark curls from her eyes. "I don't want you going back to him Bella. Why did you tell him about the Death Eater thing. You know that that pushes his buttons. You should have just let it be; but that doesn't give him a right to hit you. I just want to hurt him right now."

Uneasily Bella sat up. She smiled as Rabastan spoke. "I know you do. I do, too. I never thought he would hit me," Bella stammered as she pressed her hand to her face where the bruise had been. She smirked a little as he called her Bellsy. "Don't call me that."

Rabastan leaned over to her gently and took her in his arms. Bella held onto him and she found herself crying softly. Slowly he brushed her hair back as he felt her sobs. His shirt grew wet as she continued to cry. "Bella, I can't let you go back to him. Not until his temper calms. If he hits you again, I will kill him."

"I don't want too," she sniffed through tears then pulled back to look at him. "He's going to look for me. I can't go home; my parents will just send me back to him. Ever since that filthy blood traitor sister of mine ran off with that mudblood, my parents would curse me if I even mention leaving your brother. I feel bad for Cissy; she has to marry Lucius. I don't want him anywhere near Cissy. I know what he wants from her and if he touches her, I'll kill him." Bella growled as she looked up at him.

"I know you would too." Rabastan smirked back. "You can stay here with me. I don't think Rod will look here. If he does show up, then we can deal from there. Bella I won't let him hurt you again." Rabastan reassured her as he slowly cupped the side of her face holding it with his hand. Their eyes met. Her black eyes enticed him as he held her face.

Bella smiled as she felt his hand resting on her face. Her headache seemed to drift away at the feel of his touch. "I know, but he's your brother…" She stammered as her bottom lip quivered a little. "What if he disapparates here out of the blue and finds me? What will he do? I can't put you in this position, Rab. I don't know where I will go, but I will find somewhere. Maybe if I stay gone for a couple of hours then go home, he will have calmed."

"No Bella. You are going to stay here and that's the end, okay?" he persuaded; a soft tone of desire underlay in his voice.

She shook her head softly not wanting to argue with anyone. "Okay, I'll stay," she spoke quickly giving him her signature grin as she looked down. His hand still caressed the side of her face.

"What is it Bella?" he questioned confused.

"I look like bloody hell. I don't even believe you can stand the sight of me right now. My hair, my night gown, and I don't even have shoes on. I look pathetic." She groaned as she pulled away from him and sat down. "My wand? Where is it?" she spoke suddenly as she realized it was no longer in her grasp.

"Bellsy, calm down. Here it is." He laughed as he pointed at his coffee table. "And don't worry you don't look pathetic. You look beautiful. Even with all of that hair."

"Rab, if you call me Bellsy one more time," she grimaced, "I will hurt you." She grinned as she said the words, knowing that she wouldn't hurt him. Secretly, she liked to be called Bellsy; it made her feel special. "I need a shower and clothes; not to mention shoes. If I go into town Rod will probably find me. No one in Diagon Alley can seem to keep their mouths shut."

"How about this Bellsssyyyy," he said extending the name just to get a grin out of her. "How about you go and take a shower and you can wear one of my robes. Then when you get out of the shower, we can figure out what we are going to do. Okay, love?"

She turned to him and pushed his shoulder playfully. "Bellsy? Again…really Rab. I should curse you." She grinned. "Okay; that sounds like heaven right now." She ran a hand through her matted hair. The curls seemed to bounce back as soon as her fingers left it. She smiled again then suddenly frowned and looked over at Rabastan confused. "Why are you doing this?" she questioned. "I mean, I know we fucked last night, but that doesn't mean you have to help me. I just showed up here out of the blue. I am your brother's wife and there is no reason for you to ruin your relationship with your brother because if me. Your loyalty should apply to him, not me. I just don't feel like I deserve you being this nice to me."

Rabastan sighed a little as he listened to her. "Bella, I didn't 'fuck' you last night. We made love. I've been in love with you for a while; a long while. I didn't lie to you to get into your knickers. Bella, I want to be with you. I hate it when I think of you being with my brother. I always have; even when we were in school and especially when you would spend the nights. I'd lie awake listening, even though I shouldn't have, and hit something every time I heard you."

Embarrassed, Bella looked away quickly. "You listened?" she asked a bit horrified. "Why did you? Why didn't you just use a silencing charm? Why did you listen?" She was a bit upset. She tried to push away feelings of being a whore.

"I listened, Bella, because I wanted it to be me." He frowned seeing the expression on her face. "I sound like a pervert, don't I?"

Thoughts swirled around in Bella's head as she listened to him. She wanted to be mad, but something stopped her. "I'm sorry," she said suddenly. "I didn't know that it hurt you….I didn't mean to. I didn't know that you felt that way about me."

"I tell you I that I listened to you and my brother in your most private times and you apologize to me. Bella, I think we both have problems." He grinned. "I'm sorry."

"It is okay; a little unsettling, but I'm loud. Actually, the unsettling part for me is the fact that it hurt you so much." She laughed a little at the awkwardness lingering. "I think I'll go take that shower now Rabby." She spoke as she stood up. She could feel the cold hardwood underneath her feet.

"Bella," he spoke standing as she did. "You are okay here. If you ever feel unnerved or unsettled by me, just use the cruicatus cruse." He joked.

"I might just take you up on that." She smiled as she turned to him pushing her hair back. "I'm glad that you are here for me and I meant what I said last night. I am falling for you. Why; I don't know."

"Because I am irresistible," Rabastan joked, relieved that he didn't send her running for the hills with the last slip of his mouth.

"I'm taking my shower now, you silly Rabby." She gleamed as she looked around. "Where is your bathroom?" she asked, looking around at the apartment, smiling as she did so. Everything in the apartment was so simple, yet masculine and strong like Rab. Like a child, she twiddled her fingers in her hair as she waited for him to show her where she was going.

He pointed down the hall and to the left as he watched her play with her hair. Her hair was something that he enjoyed the most about Bella because it was her in her freest form, wild and unruly.

"Thanks." She grinned as she turned on her toes and walked down the hallway, gleaming as she realized that he was watching her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm surprised that no one else caught this. Okay in the last chapter I said that the Rod's dark mark was on the wrong arm! Opps. I know and I apologize please forgive me. Okay, R&R as please. I have like a trillion story alerts and no reviews and I don't like to bitch, but I just want to know if what I am writing is what you want.

**Reviews=Love. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

About an hour later Bella emerged from the shower, hair glistening against the dull light of the apartment. Her ringlets bounced as she wrapped an emerald green towel around her. She looked around the bathroom realizing that she had forgotten to grab the robe from Rabastan before she got into the shower. Opening the bathroom door Bella slipped out into the hallway with the towel still around her, and tippy toed down the hall leaving small droplets of water behind, as she did so.

"Rabastan?" She called as she felt the cool air of the house chill her body as she hugged the towel closer. A soft snore could be heard coming from a bedroom door as Bella crept closer. The sound got louder as she got closer. The door was half open as Bella past it and found herself bordering the living room. She looked in to see Rabastan asleep in his bed and grinned. "I guess I was in longer than I thought. What do I do now, I'm freezing." She jeered to herself as she found herself walking into the room without much notice. She looked around as she searched for the robe he had promised her; the breeze was starting to freeze her. Bella glanced up at the clock above the bed seeing that it was mid afternoon; bordering early evening, Bella hadn't realized that she had been there that long.

The room was grand and beautiful with only the bed, which Rab occupied, and a dresser with a vanity mirror attached to it. "Really Rab." She laughed as she walked over to the mirror curious as to why he would have one; Rabastan, unlike Rodolphus, never seemed too vain about his looks. On the dresser sat a hair brush and personal hygiene equipment; such as deodorant and cologne.

Bella picked up the silver handled brush and thumbed it in her hands, flipping it over to glance at the engravings on the back of it. The Lestrange house crest resided in the engravings. She set the brush down looked up into the mirror seeing her reflection for the first time in a few days. Ever since she had discovered Rod had been having an affair, she never really looked at herself in the mirror for she was always disgusted by who she saw. Bella had never pictured herself as weak and allowing for Rod to run around with some whore made her feels like so. The abuse she had suffered earlier that day had also cemented that feeling.

She turned her head sideways rubbed along her cheek bone where both blows had hit her. The bruises were gone and the pain had ceased, but she couldn't help but feel as if they were still there. Rod had surprised the hell out of her when he had hit her. She had never expected that from him. They had always screamed at each other and Bella was known for breaking things, but the violence had never gotten physical. Bella was actually afraid that he would have raped her earlier had she went into the room they shared.

Her chest rose and fell softly as her mind drifted through old memories and thoughts. Mindlessly she picked up the brush again and began tear through her curls. Each curl protested the hair brush as it bounced directly back into its normal form. Her cold feet ran against the emerald carpet as she tried to warm herself. She shivered again as the water from her curls dripped down her back.

"I am freezing, okay Rabby, were did you put the robe?" She questioned aloud as she finished brushing her hair. The towel was no longer keeping her warm and was starting to weigh her down with its dampness. Quietly she began to pace through the room looking for the robe he had promised her earlier. She felt like uneasy as she rummaged through his things. She walked over to his closet door and slide it open going through the contents. A few old Slytherin robes resided in the very back behind dress robes. Bella giggled as she saw them remembering their school days. She walked farther into the closet hoping to come across something when she felt a sharp crack to her foot.

"_Ooooww," _Bella cried out as she reached for the object that she had stubbed her toes on. She cursed the object as she bent down and picked it up. It was a wooden jewelry chest with his initials, R.L, carved into them. There was no lock on the box and the lid was dusty. Curiosity got the best of Bella as the box weighed in her hands. The pain she had felt had disappeared and was replaced with a sudden sensation wonder. "I shouldn't…but." Bella whispered as she ran her hand across the lid. Without thinking she opened the lid. Inside she found a few miscellaneous items such as an old Slytherin house button, and some handwritten notes. With ease Bella began to thumb through the notes. All the notes were scribbled on old parchment paper and each was written in sloppy handwriting. Bella grinned as she noticed the writing as that of Rabastans. She walked backwards more towards the opened side of the door to read the pages she had in her hands; carrying the box along with her. The cold no longer seemed to be a factor, curiosity had taken over. She eased out of the closet, closed the door behind her, and walked over to the bed sitting down at the foot; careful not to disturb Rabastan. In the light of the bedroom the lettering was a bit easier to read although, it was still chicken scratch. Mouthing the words to herself she began to read the pieces of parchment.

"_My dearest Bellsy,"_ Bella mouthed as she began to skim through the papers—well letters actually—and rolled her eyes at the mention of her nickname_. "I don't know why I am writing this because I am not going to send it. I know sensitivity isn't what you enjoy in a man, obviously from your fascination with my nimrod of a brother, but I am here Bells. I know that to you I am just your boyfriend's brother, but I want to be so much more than that. I want to be the one you curse other s over and the one you run too. I am in love with you. I have been for a while; just ask Rod, or the broken rib I had to have healed the other day." _She grinned as she read the line and turned to gaze back at his sleeping figure, then went back to reading._ "Bellsy, and yes I said Bellsy, why are you with my brother? Answer me that with a truthful answer and I will forever leave you alone. What is it you find amazing about him? Why can't I be the one you are in love with, or at least like. Bella, you belong with me."_

A shocked look danced across Bella's face as she finished reading the last part of the letter. She set the letter down and began to riffle through the rest of the parchment present in the box. All of the letters were addressed to Bella, the dates on the letters ranged from August 7, 1967 to April 15, 1971; three days before her wedding to Rodolphus; none had been sent.

"Oh, Merlin," she spoke as her mouth dropped open. The expression on her face was of pure surprise. She knew Rabastan had strong feelings for her, but did not know they had stretched that far back. She pulled the letters back together and held them in her hands. She couldn't believe what she had just read. She stared off into space for a moment as her eye caught something at the bottom of the box. Easily she set the letters down against the bed and reached in to grab the mystery object. What she pulled out was a photo of her and Rabastan on graduation day from Hogwarts. In the photo Bella wore a smug smile, as Rabastan face was covered with a silly grin. Bella couldn't remember taking the photo as she stared at it blankly, trying to remember.

"Bella, where did you get that?" Rabastan's voice questioned from behind her. He had awakened to find Bella wrapped in a towel with the letters sitting next to her.

Startled, Bella dropped the photo and turned to look at him. Her voice lowered to a smooth, school girl octave. "Why didn't you tell me?" she questioned as she picked the letters back up and raised them up for him to see.

"Bella, you had no right to go…" Rabastan started, but Bella interrupted him.

"Why didn't you; why? All these years Rab, all of them. You wrote these and didn't even give them to me. I don't care how much I seemed to be wrapped up in Rod. And this…" She gleamed holding up the photo. "Where did you even get this from?" Her tone had grown to one of utter confusion.

"Bellatrix, I didn't tell you because you didn't care. Now, please give those back to me." Rabastan spoke in a definite tone as he stood and walked around to the other side of the bed, holding his hand out for the sheets of parchment.

"They are addressed to me, so by all rights, they are mine. I will not hand them over until I get an explanation. Why didn't you tell me?" Bella demanded as she crawled away, careful not to undo her towel, towards the back of the bed. Her voice grew louder and more frustrated. If he had loved her for so long, why hadn't he told her?

"Like I said Bella, you—"

"Rabastan if you tell me one more time that I did not care, I WILL curse you. Answer me truthfully. Where you afraid of your brother or afraid of what I'd say or what? Why didn't you tell me…" Bella lamented as she watched him lean forward against the bed towards her, hand still reaching for the letters.

"I didn't tell you, Bella, because Rod had already staked his claim to you. That is why. You were already his. I had no say. He decided when we were in our fourth year, and he was in his sixth, that you were going to be his. He even went to your father, to make sure that your hand would be the one he took in marriage. You became my brother's property and something I would never be allowed to touch," Rabastan spoke all in one breath, finally letting the full truth out.

"WHAT?" Bella questioned as she gritted her teeth together. "He did what?" she asked again as she felt her temper begin to flair. "PROPERTY, ALLOWED!" she yelled standing quickly and leaving the letters behind. She couldn't fathom everything she had heard. "I AM NO ONES PROPERTY. NOT ROD'S AND NOT CYGNUS'S. NO ONE HAS STAKED ANY CLAIM TO ME. I ONLY MARRIED ROD BECAUSE OF ANDROMEDA!" Bella screamed as she lost all composure. She wasn't a piece of property to be passed around. "Is that why you stayed away from me, because you thought of me as your brother's property…because someone else owned me?" She asked coldly. Her eyes lowered to slits as her voice lowered.

"No, that isn't what I thought, but Rod…" He started again, but was once again interrupted by the angry voice of Bella.

"But Rod nothing. Why are you afraid of him? He is an egotistical jackass. I am not his property. I am not my father's either. The only reason I agreed to marry your brother was to preserve my family's honor. Andromeda, that blood traitor bitch, and her disgusting mudblood filth husband, put me in this marriage." She hissed as she realized her temper was getting the best of her. Her black eyes had opened wider as she tried to calm down. She took a deep breath and griped the top of her towel.

Rabastan looked at her uneasily, glad that she did not have her wand in hand when her temper flared. Her black eyes, which he had often found himself mesmerized by, scared him at the moment. She had never looked so angry before. "Bellsy, I didn't mean that you belonged to him. I meant that he thought of you that way and I didn't want to fight my brother. He was determined to win at all costs. Why do you think he went to your father? Even if Andromeda hadn't ran off, you would have been forced into a marriage with my brother. That is why I didn't tell you. I figured that something like last night would never happen between us."He said slowly as he walked around to where she stood. He stopped inches from her and gave her a half smile, hoping to have placated her anger towards him.

Bella bit her bottom lip and grimaced as she remembered the time that she had found Rodolphus and her father at the Black quarters. Both men seemed deep in thought as Bella accidentally stumbled in on their conversation. When she questioned both her father and Rod about the discussion later that night, they had told her not to concern herself with the workings of men. Bella had been insulted by the remark, but did not concern herself with it. She figured their discussion probably consisted of something having to do with Quidditch, a subject she detested. "You're right about Rod and my father," Bella whispered as she looked down at her left hand at the silver wedding band and emerald stoned ring. "They bargained me to each other. Why didn't I figure this out sooner?" she spoke as the pieces fell in to place. "That's why my parents didn't protest our marriage when they found out that we had been sleeping together. They knew I was going to marry him."

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I didn't mean for it, Bellatrix, but you kept pushing me for an answer and the truth. So I gave it to you," he whispered back.

Bella sat down on the bed and picked the letters back up. Gently, Rab sat down next to her. Both remained silent lost in thought.

About five minutes later Bella spoke. Her voice was even and soft, yet an undertone of apprehension lie in it. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Rabastan spoke. She had caught him off guard. He too had been lost deep in thought. He was thinking that telling Bella the truth may not have been a good idea.

"I said thank you. I am glad that you told me the truth. No one else would have. That's why Rod and I fight so much. He doesn't think of me as anything more than just a housewife. I am not a housewife. I guess my father thought of me in the same way then. That's why he set up this ridiculous marriage. Rod wanted power over me and my father just wanted someone else to have to take care of me. Now_ I_ want to be a Deatheater more than anything. I want to teach them a lesson and I will be better than everyone else," she repeated again, elaborating this time. Her eyes softened as she turned to stare at him. "I'm sorry I blew up at you. I guess you're lucky I didn't have my wand," she joked.

"Bella, it's okay. I understand why you had the reaction you did. I should have told you about Rod sooner. I'm sorry." Rabastan sighed as he met her gaze. "You know, that towel looks amazing on you," he joked back.

Bella looked down and saw she was still clothed in a towel. "Wow, coming from anyone else that would have sounded very cheesy. Well…someone—you—promised me a robe, but fell asleep instead. So I had to fish around for one myself and then we ended up here." She grinned as she their gazes met. Coyly, she placed her hand on top of his and ran her tongue across her pouty pink lips. She inched closer to him and grabbed the top of her towel with her free hand and took a deep breath. Her eyes narrowed to a dangerously seductive glance. "I bet I would look better without it." She grinned; her words held two meanings.

"I bet you would too." He gleamed back as he watched her mouth. The pout of her mouth set him on fire. He leaned in closer to her, their bodies almost touching. Their mouths were inches apart.

"Well?" Bella grinned as she felt him pull closer. "Are you going to kiss me or not?" She rolled her eyes and smirked as she waited for his answer.

Instead of answering her with words, Rabastan brought his free hand to the side of her face, cupping it gently. Swiftly, he brought his lips down against hers, separating them with his as he took her bottom lip in between his and suckled it gently.

Bella giggled as she felt her lips against his and pulled away. "Well, it was about time." She smirked as she brought her lips back to his and leaned against him. Without breaking their kiss, she crawled farther onto the bed pulling him with her. She could full the lust rise inside of her as she did so. "I want you," she purred as she leaned back against the bed and pulled him over her, returning her lips to his. For some reason, Bella enjoyed seeing Rabastan over her. When she was with Rod, she hated being underneath him; but Rabastan made her feel different. Her hands inched up his chest to the buttons that constricted his skin from running against hers. She undid a few of the buttons at the top of his shirt and moaned into his kiss as he pressed his body against hers.

Rabastan pulled his lips from her mouth and ran them hungrily across her neck. He ran his hands up the side of her body, sending chills up her spine. Their bodies meshed even closer. The towel restricted Bella's movements as he continued to press his mouth against the warm and exposed flesh of her neck. She moaned again as she undid a few more buttons. He then ran his lips back to her mouth taking from it more forceful this time. Bella ran her hands up his back digging her nails into it as their tongues connected. Bella giggled a little as she shifted her hips, the towel pulling away from her a little to adjust to his weight.

"Aren't you glad that I didn't get you that robe?" Rabastan asked as he pulled his mouth from hers and looked down at her.

Bella smiled as she caught his gaze. Her mouth was hungry for his. "Yes," she breathed breathlessly as she pulled his head back down to hers so that their lips met again. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck abandoning his buttons, as her heart beat sped up.

Just as they began to get completely lost in one another, a loud crash came at the front door. "Rab, it's me," the distinctive voice of Rodolphus Lestrange called out.

* * *

**A/N:Do you like it, do you love it, do you want some more of it...haha. LOL. As always R&R.**

**Reviews=Love**


	5. Chapter 5

Bella froze as she pulled away from Rabastan, who did the same as they both sat up. Her porcelain skin drained of all color and her black eyes widened. She took a deep breath and pulled the towel closer. The knock sounded again.

"Rabastan Lestrange, open the door. It's your brother," Rodolphus yelled again, a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"He knows I'm here," Bella whispered as she eased off the bed, grabbed the letters and photo, and then shoved them back into their box. She slid the box under the bed.

"He couldn't possibly know you are here. Look, I'll get rid of him and you hide, okay? It will be okay; understand?" he tried to reassure her.

She nodded with a faint yes; a small feeling of fear and anger rose up in her.

"RAB, WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG?" Rodolphus called through the door. He beat harder against it.

Bella walked over to the closet and slid into it. She pulled the door closed. "Wait!" she whispered as she opened the door back up. Rabastan had been on his way to answer the door. "My wand and my nightgown; they are in the bathroom." She cursed herself for being so dumb.

"I'll get it. Don't worry," he called to her turning back into his room and running over to her. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and then turned back on his path. Bella smiled as he did so and felt her forehead where he had kissed it.

"Okay, baby brother. The door is coming down!" Rod yelled from the other side of the door as Rabastan ran towards the bathroom.

The front door flew open as Rabastan picked Bella's nightgown up from the bathroom floor and grabbed her wand, then shoved them into a hamper, careful not to break the wand.

Bella flinched as she heard the noise. She crawled back further into the closet and sat down on the floor. Now she was pissed again that he hadn't gotten her that robe as her movements became constricted against the towel.

"I need to invest in a house elf," Rab sighed to himself as he heard Rodolphus enter his apartment. He stood quickly and walked down the hall to the living room. "Damn, what all this noise about?" he yelled back.

"What the hell took you so long?" Rod called as he watched his brother. With a flick of the wrist, he replaced Rabastan's door to where it had been. "Oh, I see what took you so long…" h spoke, making note of the undid buttons on Rabastan's shirt. "You have someone here, don't you?" He smirked at his brother, nodding his head in the direction of the bedroom door that Rab had closed.

Rab gazed in the direction of the bedroom door, unsure of what to say_. I'm banging your wife_ wasn't an option either. "So what's brings you here today, Rod?" he questioned hauntingly. His temper was starting to get the best of him as his mind flashed back to the injuries Bella had showed him this morning.

"She must be something, then, if you don't want to talk about it with me," Rod laughed heartily.

Bella could hear his laughter and rolled her eyes. The closet was dark and she was getting cold again.

"Enough about my um, sex life. What brings you here at this time of night?" Rab asked again trying to deflect the attention away from what could become a dangerous situation.

"Bellatrix, my wife. Since you seem so eager to find out what's going on with me," Rod spat as he sat down and leaned back against the couch.

Rabastan bit his lip and gave his brother a quizzical stare. "Bellatrix?" he questioned playing dumb. "What about her?"

"Yes, Bellatrix, dumbass," Rod shot at him. "She took off this morning and I can't find her. I don't know where she ran off to. See, last night was our anniversary and I thought that we had had a good night," Rod continued, lying through his teeth.

_Bella, had a nice night? How the fuck would you know? You know how well her morning went though, don't you?_ Rab thought quietly to himself.

Bellatrix sat at the bottom of the closet legs folded and freezing again. She couldn't hear what was going on and it was bothering her.

She leaned her head back against the closet wall, debating her options to her current whereabouts. She could stay there, in the closet, with a damp towel wrapped around her body and getting colder by the second, not hearing what was happening; she could crawl under the warmth of the covers in the bed, possibly able to hear the conversation and then be screwed if Rod were to come in the room (pervert); or she could huddle by the door, wrapped in Rab's comforter to keep herself warm and definitely hear the conversation. She contemplated all of these options and finally went with the latter; after all, what was life without a little risk-taking?

Slowly and quietly making her way out of the closest, Bella navigated her way over to the bed. She dropped the towel and yanked Rab's comforter from his bed. She wrapped it around her body, shivering as the warmth began to sink into her bones. She carefully made her way over to the door and pressed herself up against it, listening.

"So, you're telling me that Bella is cheating on you?" Rab's voice, slightly muffled, was saying. Bella narrowed her eyes, silently cursing Rod.

"Almost positive about it," Rod replied. "I found a few things around the house that most definitely aren't mine. And a letter… from her lover, I'm assuming, telling her to run off with him."

A letter? Her lover? If Bella wasn't a little scared and intimidated by Rod right now, she'd be marching out into the house, confronting Rod about his obvious lies. But, it was kind of comical because Rab obviously knew that his brother was lying.

"Did they say where?" Rab asked.

Bella rolled her eyes. She groaning as she waited impatiently for another lie to come from Rod's mouth. After all, he was already on a roll.

"If you think the letter said the place of meeting, do you think I'd be wasting my time here?!" Rod asked, his voice rising.

Rabastan took a deep breath and tried feebly to placate his temper. Rod had a lot of nerve and Rab was starting to lose his.

There was silence and Bella went to stamp her foot, impatient, but then remembered who was just outside the door. She placed her foot back down on the floor quietly.

"What time is it?" Rod asked.

There was silence again; an uncomfortable silence which hung between the two brothers. Rabastan shook it off, refusing to let himself play into Rod's hands. He wasn't going to feel bad about anything Rod perpetrated himself to be. Rab knew his brother wasn't a good husband, let alone a good man half the time.

"Almost seven – oh shit!" Rab replied, snapping back into reality. "We have a meeting… damn it!"

Bella's heart skipped a beat; a Death Eater meeting. She wanted so badly to tag along, not that Rod would even let her when they were on good terms. Plus, it wasn't something that one would "tag along" to; the meetings were very secretive. She heard a loud crash and jumped. Then she heard Rab mumbling something that she couldn't make out.

Rab had kicked the coffee table as he realized he'd be leaving Bella alone. He had wanted direly to pick up where he and Bella had left off. He missed her as he stood there talking to Rod. She was only five feet away, but he couldn't help but long for her. He had waited a long time to hold the best pureblood woman, in the land, in his arms.

"She must be one great fuck if you're pissed about going to a meeting," Rod concluded as he watched his brother throw a hissy fit.

Bella glared at the floor, pretending it was Rod. He was such an ass! She wanted to hit him, to curse him, and part of her even felt like castrating him. Of course, that's the only way he'd ever see her, but Bella was determined to prove him wrong.

"You know, Rod, it isn't always about sex.," Rabastan stated slowly, his eyes lowering to an annoyed glare.

"Yeah, baby brother. Keep believing that. You must have met this one," he laughed nodding in the direction of the closed door, "while you were on firewhiskey then." He grinned again falling back against the couch, rolling in laughter.

"Does the same apply to your whores?" Bella grimaced as she sat against the door, ear still pressed firmly to the wood. She wanted to be on the other side of the door, not because she was interested in the conversation, but for the sole purpose of wiping the smug look off of Rod's face. She was still in shock, however, from the physical blow that had received earlier.

A deep murmur roared in Rab's throat as he scoffed in Rod's direction. "I think we'd better go. The Dark Lord doesn't tolerate tardiness." He groaned in the direction of his brother.

Rod stood, his brown eyes filled with tears as he continued to laugh. "If she looks that bad, then you wouldn't mind me taking a look. Is she like dementor-ugly?" His laugh roared again.

Bella balled her fist and bit her lip. _DEMENTOR_, she screamed in her head. _Oh shit. If he comes in here…I don't even have my wand._ She stood up quickly, wrapped in the comforter still, and inched her way to the closet. She was half way to the closet when she heard Rabastan.

"No, you sick fuck. Come on, let's go," he yelled, loud enough so Bella would hear him. He didn't want her to worry. Bella smiled and crept towards the closet again.

"I guess not then. Fine, let's go. I am going to Bella's parents tomorrow," Rod added as his laughed stopped. His mood turned dark as he said her name. "I know that they will help me find her. And when I do…" Rod broke off suddenly, loosing train of thought. "We have to hurry," he said, nodding in the direction of the clock and seeing that it was getting closer to the start of the meeting. "Nevermind; I'll tell you later. Let's go." And with that he disapperated.

"I'll be there in a sec." Rabastan watched the spot at which Rod had left from. "Ass," he hissed, knowing he'd have to leave soon. Rodolphus' words worried him though. What did he have in store for Bella? Whatever it was, Rab wasn't going to let him hurt Bella. "Bella, Bellsy," He whispered as he opened his bedroom door.

Bella was frozen to the ground in front of the closet. She loosened as she saw that it was Rabastan.

"He's gone, Bella. He left for the Death Eater meeting tonight. I have to go, too. He doesn't know you here…" he said as he looked at her. He laughed a little to himself. The sight of Bella wrapped in his comforter with nothing else restricting her body made him grin.

"A Death Eater meeting?" Bella's eyes grew wide at the thought of a Death Eater meeting. Oh; how she wanted to go, needed to go, ached to go. She knew however that it was not her place to go—yet.

"Don't worry, Bellatrix," Rabastan replied. He thought about his earlier promise of helping her fulfill her Death Eater wishes. He wished at that moment he could take her with him, but showing up to a Death Eater meeting with a) an uninvited guest and b) with your brother's wife, would not go over well with the Dark Lord.

Bella sighed as her eyes floated to the ground, knowing what he was going to say. He couldn't take her. Not only was her husband going to be there, but she was a woman as well. She hated being a woman at times. To Bella, it wasn't fair that women weren't regarded in the same light as men. Being a pureblood woman didn't exclude you from the monotony that women were forced to endure because of their gender, either.

"I would say that, I would take you…" He started.

"But, you can't. Rod will be there and I'm a woman," she finished for him solemnly.

"Bella, you know that I don't think of you this way, it's just--"

"Yes, I know, Rabby. You don't have to explain any farther. I believe that you will get me my chance eventually. Now go, before Rod decides you haven't followed him fast enough, or you anger the Dark Lord. When you get back, though, will you tell me everything?" she asked. Her eyes lit up at the prospect of hearing about the meeting. Rodolphus never told her anything besides that it was not her place to know.

A large grin spread across Rabastan's face as he listened to her. She had never sounded this captivated before. Bellatrix Black was the type of girl who, when something disinterested her, you would know. "I can't tell you too much; but, yes, I will."

Bella couldn't contain her excitement. She hopped over to him, still wrapped in the comforter and threw one arm around him, pulling him closer. "Thank you!" she cheered, happy to finally feel appreciated. Before Rabastan had a chance to respond with a 'you're welcome', Bella stood on her toes and pressed her lips to his. She still held the blanket to her. The kiss was tender and slow, yet both couldn't help but feel consumed by it. Bella pulled away first and gave Rabastan her famous mischievous grin. She knew kissing him would start his fire. Her eyes gleamed as she stared at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Wow," he said after staring quizzically for about thirty seconds. "You are making it really hard for me to turn around and leave. First, you are dressed like that and secondly, that kiss was amazing."

Laughter rose from Bella as she shook her head. Her black curls had finally dried and hung in limp tendrils around her face. They bounced gingerly as she shook her head. "Go now, before you're late." She grinned, pushing him forward a little, one hand still holding tight to the comforter.

He protested for a few seconds longer as he stood just staring at her. He still couldn't fathom that the last two days had been reality. For the last nine years of his life, he had secretly pined for Bella. And now, through a twist of fate, he had her.

"I'll be back later, my love. I promise." He grinned, his eyes still attached to hers.

"Coming from anyone else, I'd call you an ass, but I like you, Rab. Now go!" she playfully shouted.

"Going, going. I can't wait till I get back, though." He sighed as he walked out into the living room, grabbing his wand from the coffee table.

"Me either," she responded back as she bunched up the comforter so that she was able to walk easier.

He turned to disapparate, but before he could, she called out to him.

"Rab!" She grinned as he turned to stare. "I'll be waiting without this." She smiled as she dropped the comforter from her body exposing herself. Bella was never one to feel self conscious about the body she had been given.

"Oh Merlin…" Rabastan cheered. A silly grin spread across his face and he disapparated, the image of Bella unclothed still hanging in his mind; an image that would float through his head throughout out the entire Death Eater meeting.

With a sharp pop sound, he was gone and Bella picked the comforter back up. "I hope he doesn't splice himself." She laughed to herself as she walked back into the bedroom. She slowly walked back over to the bed and leaned down, picking up the box of letters. She set the box on the bed and sat down. Slowly she began reading again to pass the time. She missed Rabastan. He hadn't been gone but two minutes and she already missed him.

"Oh Merlin. I sound like Cissy when she talks about Lucius." She laughed rolling her eyes as she swooned. Quietly she sat reading and waiting. She would stay up as long as necessary until he returned.

* * *

**A/N: R&R as always. Love reviews they help me to know where I'm going. If that makes sense. Hope you like.**


	6. Chapter 6

Rabastan Lestrange landed solidly on his feet in front of the Deatheaters' quarters. The silly grin Bella had managed to put on his face before her had disapparated, still remained. His eyes were bright as the image of Bella's naked body still floated through his mind.

"What took you so damn long?" Rod questioned. He had been waiting, impatiently, in front of the entrance to the quarters, in which the meetings were held. His voice was a nuisance to Rabastan's thoughts. Rod's voice reminded Rab, that legally Bella still belonged to another.

"None of your business, that's what." Rabastan sighed as he rolled his eyes. He didn't want, or feel the need, to humor his brother with conversation.

A quickie before leaving the future missus?" Rod laughed.

Rab rolled his eyes once more, not finding his brother funny at all. He was a sick bastard and Rab wondered when – no if – Rod found out about Bella and himself, if he would take back all those nasty things he'd said. Probably not, Rab decided. Motherfucker.

Rod playfully bumped Rab with his shoulder. "C'mon, baby brother," he said. "Let's get out of the cold."

Rab shot his brother a dark look and shoved passed him, into the meeting place. As the two brothers descended down the stairs into the basement, they heard soft murmuring. The Dark Lord wasn't there yet. Rab sighed of relief. They entered the basement of the abandoned warehouse and were greeted by several other Death Eaters. Rab said his greetings and then headed over to sit in one of the chairs. Rod followed him, sitting down next to his brother.

Rab rolled his eyes. He was getting annoyed with his brother. Just the very sight of Rod made Rab want to hurl. He was trying his best to keep his fists at his sides and out of Rod's smug face.

"So, will you come with me to see Bella's parents tomorrow?" Rod asked.

Rab glanced at his brother. Then he focused his eyes on a spot on the floor; this would help keep him under control, if he didn't have to look at Rod. "I don't know," he said. "Why are you going to see them, anyway? This sounds like a domestic thing – you don't need to get her family involved. If I did come, I wouldn't be of any help. We both know that, Rod. I'm supposed to stay out of you relationship with Bellatrix." It was killing Rab to hide hid feelings. He was twice the man Rod was; Bella deserved him!

Rod took a deep breath. He didn't want to get too worked up before the Dark Lord appeared. "Moral support, I guess," he replied. "And I do need to get her family involved… she's cheating on me, damn it! They need to be aware of her scandalous behavior and infidelity. She deserves to pay the consequences, no matter what they are."

And you get off scott-free? Rab thought. In his mind, he brother was down on the ground and Rab was beating him up. This illusion also seemed to keep him calmer than he would have been.

"Are you keeping her satisfied, sexually speaking?" Rab asked, knowing it would send Rod for a spin.

"Excuse me?" Rod retorted. Rab could feel his brother's eyes on him. "That's a very personal thing to be asking about—"

Rab's head snapped up and he glared at his brother. "But it's okay for you to snoop into my private life?" he snipped. He balled his hands into fists, but kept them on his knees. He took a few deep breaths. "All I'm saying is that maybe she wrote that letter and is taking off for a few days to make you realize that you have an incredible wife and she just wants more from you."

Rod rolled his eyes. "Doubtful," he argued. "She was a whore before I married her…."

Before Rab could reply, though, he heard a soft pop and he looked to see the Dark Lord in the room.

Before Rab could reply, though, he heard a soft pop and he looked to see the Dark Lord in the room. He let out his breath slowly and stood up, bowing to the Dark Lord with all the other followers. They all remained standing and Rab wondered why they even had chairs in the room.

He watched the Dark Lord take a look around the room, taking note of everyone that had shown up. He was about to begin speaking when he narrowed his eyes and looked around the room. His eyes stopped on Rab.

"There's a bit of tension in the room tonight," the Dark Lord said smoothly, his dark eyes gazing around at his followers. He looked around the room again. "Why don't we practice our Cruciatus curse tonight, hmm? Everyone pair up." Rab remained standing next to his brother, smiling to himself. "Anyone standing on the right side of their partner is the victim and you shall try to block the curse from hitting you. Alright men: prepare… aim… curse!"

Rab and Rod turned into each other. Rab was standing to the left and Rod was standing to the right. They both raised their arms and Rab instantly cried out, "Crucio!"

Rod didn't even have time to deflect the curse. He fell to the ground, obviously writhing in pain. Rab smiled to himself, grateful that he was the one that got to cause the pain. He jabbed his wand in the air toward Rod, increasing the pain. Rod twisted his body into all sorts of shapes, trying to move away from the pain. Rab grinned down at his older brother, twisted his wrist and let the burning pain linger for a few more seconds before dropping his arm and thus ending the curse.

"Well done, Rabastan!" the Dark Lord said menacingly as an evil grin stole his face then solidified to indifference. "Get up, Rodolphus! Again!" He commanded as he watched the brothers dueled for a moment more, before Rabastan hit his older brother with the Cruciatus curse again. Then, he looked around the room at his followers; a slight grin crossed his face at the madness before him.

Curses continued to fly around the room as The Dark Lord paced. Luscius and Dolohov dueled pathetically in the corner as Rod and Rabastan aimed their wands at one another again.

"My, my, my little brother." Rodolphus hissed through gritted teeth. He stood uneasily at the orders of The Dark Lord. His little brother showing him up at a Deatheaters' meeting was not something he had in mind. "You've been practicing haven't you?" he questioned menacingly as they circled one another. "Of course you have. You have never been able to beat me at anything without much needed practice. One thing you should know however, Rabastan, is that I am the older brother and I, always win in the end." Rod jeered as red light shot from the tip of his wand.

Rabastan raised a shielding charm deflecting the curse, sending it sideways. He dueled on pure emotion as he battled his brother. As they dueled the rest of the room slowly stopped to watch the brothers. Everyone one from Barty Crouch Jr. to Crabbe had stopped. A ferocious atmosphere surrounded the dueling partners as the rest of the Deatheaters began to take sides.

"Is this personal?" Rod questioned as he snarled. Rabastan had never put up a fight this strong against his brother before.

"Isn't it always with you Rod?" Rab growled back.

"ENOUGH!" The Dark Lord roared. Apparently he was no longer amused by the battle that had ensued. "Wands down." He commanded to the entire room. Everyone did as they were told.

"Well, I see that everyone is eager for a fight then? Do NOT let emotion take over in a battle, unless it is the urge to kill!" His voice boomed at his followers. "Emotions make you vulnerable and weaken the senses. If you are going to fight under me, then fight with power, strength, and most importantly, no morals. Morals and emotions are one in the same. The only morals that count here are those of pure blood supremacy. "He continued on as his attention turned towards the two brothers. Both brothers stood wands at their sides and out of breath. "You two, the Lestrange brothers." He nodded in their direction. "I have a mission for both of you."

Rabastan turned his head quickly to peer at his brother. He didn't want to do anything with him besides the duel.

Rod's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. He looked over at his brother a sly smile on his face.

"You both," The Dark Lord's voice broke into their thoughts will infiltrate the ministry, and learn about the new muggle department that they are adding. You will learn all about it and then report back to me. After that I will devise a plan on what we will be doing with the Muggle Department. Understood." He retorted. The question was one of rhetoric not wonder.

"Yes, My Lord." The Brothers answered in unison.

"Now, for the rest of you, next time I assign practice," He spoke low in the direction of Luscius. "That's what I expect. Meeting dismissed." He called as he lowered his eyes and then with a loud crack disapparated.

Rod looked over at his brother, who was clenching and unclenching his fists. Rab was still breathing hard; he seemed even angrier than he had before. Rod patted his brother on the back, but Rab shuddered away from him. He was disgusted with Rod, that stupid bastard! He looked up at him, trying to control his breathing.

"Take it easy, bro," Rod said, shoving his wand into his pocket. He looked around the room; all the other members seemed to be leaving, saying their goodbyes. "Come on, let's go."

Rab looked at his brother before brushing passed him, across the room. Rod followed him, wondering what his brother's problem was. The two brothers followed the other Death Eaters up the stairs and out of the warehouse.

"Want to go over the plan for the Dark Lord?" Rod asked when they stepped outside. He could see his breath.

Rab shook his head, annoyed and plain sick of Rod. "No, not really," he said, hoping that Rod could hear his annoyance. "We'll go over it tomorrow… or the day after. Sometime before the next meeting."

Rod swore under his breath and turned to look at Rab. Then, without warning, Rod came after his brother. He knocked him into the side of the building. The back of Rab's head hit the brick wall. "You little fuck!" Rod hissed. "I don't have the time to deal with your PMSing shit – you're not a woman!" He let go of his brother and stepped back, pacing. "I'm not fucking around here, Rabastan. I won't risk my life for you because you're pissed that I interrupted you're time with the girl in your apartment. Get over it, baby brother. This is your life and you've made a commitment."

Rab glared at Rod as he pushed himself away from the wall. If he could just get his hands around his brothers neck….

"Are you coming with me tomorrow?" Rod suddenly asked looking at his brother expectantly.

"What the f… HELL NO!" Rab said, raising his voice. What the hell was wrong with Rod? "You tackle him into a wall, accuse me of PMSing and expect me to go with you to Bella's parents' house tomorrow?" His heart skipped as he mentioned Bella's name. He hadn't really thought about her all night; not in the sensual way he had been thinking about her, anyway.

"Rab, please."

Rab was about to protest again when Bella's face entered his mind. He could go… for her sake. Keep her updated with what a sleaze Rod what, not that Bella didn't already know. So, Rab found himself agreeing to go with his brother tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay my first time writing for Voldy so I hope I have him right...lol. Hope you liked the scene and next we get some Bella/Rab action! R&R as always. Lot's of love and thanks goes to Hanna to for helping me in this chap!


	7. Chapter 7

Time drew on as Bella waited eagerly for Rabastan to return.

With his return, not only would she learn about a real Death Eater meaning, but she would be spending time with someone who appreciated her. She felt bad as she lay in bed thinking of how her life had taken an unexpected turn. Rodolphus was not the reason she felt bad either; at that moment she could care less about her husband. Calling him her husband even made her feel sick, but that's what he was. No; Bella felt bad because of Rabastan. Rab was the innocent in the mess she had made of her life. He was the one, who unlike his brother, seemed to appreciate Bella for exactly who she was. He did not hamper her or try relentlessly to break her spirit, but instead, accepted her fire. For years, Bella had brushed him off in favor of Rodolphus; the older brother, the tougher one, the bad boy. Why? Because that's who Bella thought could handle her. He handled her all right.

Bella pulled the blanket up to her chin, chills running down her spine at the thought of her encounter with Rodolphus. She had crawled into Rab's bed sometime after he and Rodolphus had left. She had long since finished reading the letters that Rab had written years ago. They had warmed her heart, made her feel wanted, appreciated. She smiled at the thought of Rab and hoped that he would return soon. A spark of worry landed in her stomach and she hoped that Rodolphus would head back home and not accompany his brother to his apartment. The wind blew outside and Bella shivered. It was warm inside the house, but she only had a blanket to keep her warm. Aw fuck; she'd have to go home at some point to get some clothes.

Bella heard a loud crack and looked toward the bedroom door. She didn't dare get up or make a sound. She hoped it was Rab; who else could it be? She waited, listening for another crack or pop, but heard none. The doorknob began to turn slowly. Bella stared and the corners of her mouth turned into a smile as the door opened and Rab stuck his head in.

"Didn't fall asleep on me, did you?" he said quietly from the door, stepping into the room. He closed the door.

"If I had, I wouldn't be talking to you right now, would I?" she teased, pulling the blanket down a little bit. She pulled it tightly around her body, right above her chest, and leaned against the headboard. "I finished reading those letters you wrote." She smirked.

Rab blushed, but only slightly. He made his way toward the bed. When he reached it, he sat down and took off his shoes.

"It's funny, you know," Bella began, "looking back on something you wrote. And realizing how bad it is."

Rab looked at her. She was smiling; she seemed to be enjoying poking fun at him. He finished with his shoes and then leaned over to her. Bella slumped down, still smirking. Rab gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Do you enjoy mocking me?" he asked and kissed her again.

Bella laughed against his kiss and turned her head to the side so Rab's lips were on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, playing the ends of his hair, while he sucked on her neck. "I'm not mocking you," she said matter-of-factly. "It was very cute. I'm just not the one for love letters; it doesn't quite catch my fancy." She closed her eyes as Rab's hands tried to explore her body through the blanket separating them.

Rab traced his way back toward Bella's mouth. "Rod said that your lover left you a letter," he mumbled before pressing his mouth against hers, not giving her a chance to answer.

Bella pulled her lips away from Rab and put her fingers up his mouth. She stared at him. "Rod can go fuck himself," she said. Then she smiled and continued to kiss him. She adjusted her body as Rab crawled all the way onto the bed. She loosened the blanket and then began to tug at Rab's clothes. Through his clothes and her blanket, Bella could still his manhood pressed hard against her. She nipped at his bottom lip and he pressed his body closer to hers. And then he pulled away, removing himself from the bed. He ran his hand nervously through his hair.

Bella stared at him, narrowing her eyes. "Are you scared?" she asked. "Rab, if Rod finds out, I'll take blame for everything. It's okay. I want to do this…." She got to her knees, the blanket still wrapped loosely around her body.

Rab glanced at her and then walked to the end of the bed. He began to pace. "It's not that, Bella."

She pouted. "Am I terrible to fuck?"

A small smile cracked on Rab's face and he stopped pacing. He put his hands on the end of the bed, shaking his head. "No," he said firmly. "No. You are… well, definitely passed amazing. I can't even think of a word, that's how great you are." But he still looked a little worried.

"Then what is it?" Bella pressed. If he was going to kick her out… oh, she could not go back to her house. She bit her lip, staring at Rab as he looked down at the bed.

"Rod… Rod wants me to go with him to see your parents tomorrow," he finally said. He held up his hand when Bella tried to ask more questions. She shut her mouth, but did not look happy to be silenced. "I don't know why he's going; probably to talk about your 'disappearance'. I am going to go, for you. I want to see what Rod pulls out of his ass and what your father says. I want to keep you in the know."

Bella thought about this for a moment. Then, slowly, she nodded. "I think that's good," she decided. "Very noble of you; like a knight in shining armor. Speaking of knights, how was the Death Eater meeting?" Her face lit up and she waited eagerly for Rab to dish out details.

He smiled and then broke out laughing. The smile fell from Bella's face. When Rab was finished laughing, he sat on the edge of the bed. Bella crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, sliding them down his chest and abdomen. She flipped her head to the side and kissed his neck. "Tell me," she whispered.

"I got to curse the ass off of your husband," he said.

"What?" Bella gasped. She let go of Rab and moved to sit by his side, the blanket slipping down a little bit. She pulled it back up, but noticed Rab looking at her.

Rab shrugged. "Yeah. We got to use the Cruciatus curse," he explained. "Your husband was the victim. Pretty fun, actually. I was very keen tonight."

Bella nodded, smiling. She thought about Rod on the ground, squirming in pain, his younger brother producing the curse. "That's all?" she asked. "I mean, that's really… that's amazing. I would have loved to be there. Hell, I would have loved to be the one causing that bastard the pain!"

Rab grinned at her. He thought about his task for the Dark Lord. Bella didn't need to know about that. That was a very private matter. He nodded. "That was the whole meeting," he said.

Bella remained silent for a few minutes, staring down at the floor. She thought about everything Rab had just told her. She was excited at the prospect of meeting the Dark Lord. She would work so hard for him to prove herself. She'd be better than the rest. She would show Rod up. She would hurt him like he'd hurt her. Then her mind fluttered to the thoughts of her parents; how they'd deceived her. She was still angry with her father for basically selling her into marriage. He was just like Rodolphus.

"When you go with Rod tomorrow, will you ask my father how much I was worth?" she asked, half-joking, half-serious. "I'd like to know the amount of my dowry."

Rab studied Bella's face for a moment. He reached out and turned her face to look at him. Her eyes sparkled against the golden light. "Why does it matter?" he asked softly. "You're priceless."

Bella swatted at him, rolling her eyes. "Tell that to your brother," she scoffed, deciding to ignore how corny Rab was sometimes. But, it was kind of a turn on. Rod was just…. Bella shook her head, shaking any thoughts of Rod out of her mind. She was with my Rab now. He deserved her full attention. She looked at him, another smirk pulling at her mouth. "So you're going to my parents' house tomorrow, hmm?"

Rab nodded, looking Bella in the eyes. She had something up her sleeve; he could tell. He waited patiently.

"That's good," Bella continued, giving him an innocently seductive look. "Because that means I can sneak home to grab some clothes…." She let her voice trail off as she dropped the blanket from her body.

Rab stared at her body, taking her in. He took a deep breath and then looked up at her. "You don't need any clothes," he whispered as he reached for her. Bella let him tackle her against the bed, giggling as he did so.

She smiled up at him as he hovered over her. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and used her weight to bring his face down to meet hers. She gently kissed him meshing her lips softly against his. She parted her legs so Rab could easily be between her. The feel of his clothed body against her unbound skin felt unnatural to Bella as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt.

Rab's hands continued to roam her body. He pulled his lips from hers and guided them down her neck. The flesh under his lips was warm against his kisses. Bella bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She threw her head back letting out a soft moan. Her skin was on fire as she felt his lips roam dangerously low to her chest. She held to him tighter, as his mouth found its way back to hers, meeting her hungry lips in an instant. Their lips parted as their tongues roamed the mouths of one another.

Feverishly, Bella began to pull at the buttons. They were taking too long for her. Rab laughed into the kiss, they still hadn't broken, as he felt her hands rip at his buttons. Rab pulled back for a moment to grin at her. Bella frowned as he did so, her lips felt naked. He then pressed his mouth back to hers before she could say anything to protest.

Once again, he pulled back from her. Bella's mouth turned into a pout and her eyebrows furrowed together as she looked up at him, her hands slipped from his buttons. Rab smiled at her apparent frustration then peeled his shirt from his body. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of his bare chest as he tossed his shirt to the floor. She smiled at him, wanting him. Rab smiled back at Bella, knowing exactly what she wanted.

Bella reached up and began to undo his belt and his pants. Rab gently swatted her hands away, taking them in his. He held them for a moment as they both paused. Their eyes met; her black jewels against his brown orbs. Her eyes were glassed over and drugged as she was lost in ecstasy. She took a deep breath as she sat forward a little. The only thing that sat in between the two of them now was his pants. "I want you," she moaned breathlessly as he replied by bringing his mouth back down to hers.

Moments later, Rabastan was completely unclothed as he leaned forward on the bed. Bella sat waiting as he finished undressing. Her weight shifted as he came closer to her. She leaned forward on her knees meeting him halfway. Her mouth immediately found his and he wrapped his arms around her and leaned her back against the bed. Their skin touched seductively. It was fire against fire as they fell back against the bed.

Rabastan's hands found their way to Bella's as he parted her legs. Bella smiled at him as he positioned himself over her. He pulled his mouth from hers to peer into her eyes. He stared at her for a moment, not entering her, as he hovered over her. He couldn't help but to be mesmerized by the beautiful creature that lay before him. Bella's chest rose and fell sharply as she anticipated what was getting ready to happen. "Yes," she moaned again. She was short of breath and she needed him now more than anything.

"Yes," Rabastan agreed as he let go of her hands and gently found himself inside her. Bella immediately tilted her head back and arched her back as she felt him enter her. She closed her eyes as she felt him drag his lips down to hers. Her breathing quickened, as did Rab's. Her heart began to thump wildly in her chest. Rab pressed himself closer to her body. His movements remained at a steady rhythm with her heartbeat. Their bodies became one as they connected in fiery passion over and over again. Bella adjusted her hips to compensate for each of his thrusts. His body moved in rhythm with her and Bella felt every nerve in her body on edge. She could barely think as she wrapped her arms around him. Her nails immediately found their way to his back. They dug in as she felt her passion begin to overwhelm her. Her heart sped up and she let out loud moan.

Rab felt her nails dig into him and let out a deep grunt. He pulled his lips from hers and pressed them to her neck. Bella threw her head back in , Rab's pace began to quicken and his thrusts became harder. Bella let out a loud gasp as his pace began to quicken and his movements grew more rapid. Bella pulled forward and held to him, digging her nails into his flesh as she felt him run harder in her, losing control. She was at the edge of her pleasure as Rabastan felt his energy on end. He lost all control and he released inside of Bella. Bella held onto him, feeling him release inside her as she did the same. A small smile crossed her lips as she felt him collapse on top of her and she called his name. Their bodies glowed against the light of the room and small beads of perspiration rolled down their skin.

Rab pulled his face down to meet Bella's. Her black diamonds met his golden eyes and she parted her lips, waiting for him to press his lips against hers. Rabastan obliged as he pressed a gentle kiss to her pink lips. She pulled her arms out from behind him and ran her hands down his chest then up to the side of his face. She cupped it gently as he pulled back to look at her. She shivered as he did so. She might have been stark naked and under him, but at that moment, with that look, Bella felt completely vulnerable; a feeling she did not enjoy often. His eyes seemed to be peering into her very soul.

He pulled out of her and rolled over to his side, pulling Bella with him so that she now lay against his chest. He leaned forward, still holding her in his arms, and grabbed the comforter that lay bunched together at the end of the bed. He pulled it around them and then pulled Bella into his arms. She felt content as he did so. Neither had managed to regain their voices yet, as Bella lay in his arms. Her head still rested against his chest as she listened to his heartbeat.

Rabastan held tightly to Bella as he felt her lay against his chest. Sex was usually a recreational activity for him, something he did for fun. He had never received the amount of pleasure and human connection he had just experienced with Bella. The first time they had slept together, Rab feared that Bella was just using him as revenge, but, as she lay in his arms at this moment, he felt whole. His heartbeat reflected that feeling as the silence continued to linger.

A part of Bella was scared as she lay in Rabstan's arms. She had never connected with someone in such a way. When she and Rod had sex, that's exactly what it was: sex. He would lay over her and grunt until he came, while Bella would lay underneath him holding to him, waiting for that higher connection. She felt complete with Rab, probably because it was something she actually wanted.  
Bella bit her lip and sighed. She felt amazing, she felt wonderful, and most importantly, she felt loved. How would she tell Rab that, though? Emotions where never her strong suit and she hated feeling vulnerable. Vulnerable meant you were weak and being weak was not allotted. The thing she felt most at the moment was love, a feeling Bella often shied from. Love left you vulnerable.  
_I love you_… she thought over and over in her head. Words she never said now fought to make their way out of her mouth. She furrowed her eyebrows again and a small frown lit her lips.

Rabastan smiled as he stared down at Bella. One hand held the small of her back while the other found its way to her hand. He intertwined her fingers in his and held to it. Finally he spoke, "Was I that bad?" He smirked as he caught sight of the frown on her face.

_I love you…I LOVE you…I Bella, love you, Rabastan_, she repeated in her head. Each time she changed the phrase and the way it sounded in her head. She hadn't even heard his voice.

"Bella, did I do something?" he questioned, shaking her hand a little, hoping to gain her attention.  
She felt her hand move back and forth and looked up to see Rabastan looking down at her.

Rabastan smiled when Bella registered that he as attempting to get her attention. Bella smiled back and then leaned up to kiss him. She lingered on his lips for a moment longer than usual before pulling back and leaning against his chest again.

"Did you hear me?" Rab asked, still feeling as if her lips were still on his.

Bella looked up again, confused. "What?" she asked.

Rab frowned. "You kind of zoned out of me," he said. "You okay? Having second thoughts....?" His heart sank just thinking those words. He pressed onto the small of Bella's back, pushing her stomach into his a little more. He gave her sad eyes.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "No, no. I'm not having second thoughts," she said. Then she smirked. "Well, it depends on what you're talking about. Second thoughts of having sex with you, that would be a yes - a good yes. The I-want-to-do-it-again second thought."

Bella pushed Rab onto his back and climbed on top of him. She laid on him, letting the tip of him just graze the outside of her. She knew it would drive him mad and she liked too. She propped herself up with her hands, carefully to not jab Rab to hard with her elbows. She looked down at Rab and grinned.

He raised an eyebrow watching her curiously. He could feel her brush against him and his heart began to beat fast once more. He turned his head a bit in wonder then smiled at the expression her face held.

She thought about what she'd thought before. Slowly, the smile fell from her face. She looked Rab in the eyes. "This feels right," she told him. "I've never felt this way before, Rab - not even with... Rod." She didn't want to mention him; this was too sweet to be turned into something sour. She wanted to savor every minute of it. "And I'm not just talking about the sex. I feel safe with you, Rab; you make me feel complete." She dropped her head into his chest face-down.

"I love you."

Three simple words, one significant meaning, muffled into Rab's chest.

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya like. I'm not that great at writing smut, so I apologize. Thanks again goes to Hanna, my bff!!! Without her, I'd be stuck...lol. Any ways R&R as always. **


	8. Chapter 8

When Rab didn't say anything, Bella looked up sheepishly. Rab was staring at her, a smiling playing on his face, and Bella blushed. She dropped her head again back down in his chest. She felt his hands on her face and then he lifted her head back up to stare at him. Rab was grinning at her timid nature; she was not normally like this; it was kind of a turn on for him.

"Can you say that louder, please?" he teased.

Bella pretended to glare at him, but he just looked so adorable. He was so happy. She inched up toward him, her body gliding slowly on top of his. Rab let out a breath and a slight moan. Bella smirked and stopped when her face was level with his. She pushed her head forward and kissed Rab. Then she pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes.

"Come on; it wasn't that painful to say, was it?" Rab asked softly. He pecked her on the lips once more, but Bella still kept her eyes closed.

"If you heard me the first time, then why do you need it repeated?" she asked a little more harshly than she had intended. She opened her eyes, staring into Rab's. Her own eyes filled with tears. She rolled off of Rab, stealing the comforter as she did so. She laid with her back to him, wondering why it was so hard to tell Rab how she felt. She felt the bed shift and then felt Rab's arms come over to drape on her. He buried his head into her unruly hair.

"It's okay," Rab whispered, bringing his head to put her ear. "I heard you the first time." He reached up and brushed her hair away from her neck. Then he kissed her neck.

Inside, Bella melted. Why wouldn't the damn words come out?

"I love you, too, Bella," Rab said.

Bella smiled and then rolled over, facing him. She reached up to cup his face and then kissed him again. Then she crawled into Rab's arms and snuggled against him. She laughed to herself as she realized that she had stolen the comforter and was wrapped up tightly in it. "I mean it, Rab," she finally said, looking up at him, feeling courageous. "I love you."

There. Done. Gone. It was out – out in the open. She continued to stare at Rab and he stared back. Then he leaned down and kissed her again. Bella smiled against his kiss. When they pulled apart, Bella stared deep into Rab's eyes. "I've never felt this way with anyone," she admitted.

Rab looked shocked and Bella wondered why. "No one?" he asked.

Bella shook her head. "No one," she replied, smiling. "Just you."

- 30 Minutes Later –

Bella reached her hand into the bowl of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Jelly Beans that was in her lap. She and Rab were leaning against the headboard of the bed, talking and snacking. Bella still had the comforter wrapped around her and Rab had settled on a sheet to cover himself up. They had been asking each other questions for the past half hour; any sort of question. Bella popped a jellybean into her mouth and then made a face. She spit the jellybean out into her hand.

"Sardine," she said, holding her hand out to Rab. "Want it?" She grinned.

Rab laughed and held up another bowl that was filled with half-chewed jellybeans – all the flavors that they had tried and found to be disgusting. Bella dropped the jellybean into the bowl and wiped her palm on Rab's chest. Rab laughed again and brushed her hand away. She smiled at him and then popped another jellybean into her mouth. Coffee. Much better.

"What's the stupidest thing you've ever done?" Rab asked, looking at her. He took a jellybean from her hand and put it in his mouth, chewing thoroughly. Bella gave him a questioning look. When Rab finished chewing, he said, "Pear." Bella smiled. She could never do this with Rod; he'd think it was a completely ridiculous idea.

"The stupidest thing I've done?" she repeated, looking away and staring across the room, thinking. Then it hit her and she laughed, looking back at Rab. "Marrying your brother, hands down. I don't know why I even had to think about that one!"

Rab raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Bella nodded. "Marrying him and not you… very stupid." She smiled and then another memory popped into her head. "Unless you count that one time on the Quidditch field…. No, that was my most embarrassing moment."

Rab burst out laughed and Bella glared at him. "I remember that," he said. "Rod was talking to another girl and you could not stop staring. I was calling out to you, telling you to pay attention and then bam! – a quaffle ball hits you right in the head and knocks you out." He laughed once more. "You hit the ground pretty hard, too. And I remember, too, after you woke up, you tracked down that girl and, well… let's just say that no guy ever looked at her again. And you didn't make the team – big surprise."

Bella smiled fondly at the memory. She wasn't too fond of being whacked in the head by the quaffle, but it was fun to beat the shit of the girl who had been flirting with Rod. Not that Bella cared much about him anymore. "I've never been good at sports, or with my temper. Okay, funny boy, what about you?" she asked, returning her attention to the man sitting next to her. She threw another jellybean into her mouth. Piña Colada. She always felt triumphant getting a good flavor.

"What about me?" Rab asked, winking. Bella roll her eyes. Rab smiled. "Stupidest or most embarrassing?"

There was no questioning it. "Both," she said. She ate another jellybean; apple. Rab reached into her hand to take another one also. Then he nodded, agreeing to Bella's answer. He was silent for a while before speaking, trying to think quickly for some answers. He knew how impatient Bella could get. But she was surprising him tonight; she was being open and not too annoyed.

"Alright," he finally said. "The stupidest thing I've ever done would have to be… not sending you all those letters I wrote. I wish that I could have stood up to my brother." He smiled at Bella and she returned it. Then she leaned over and kissed him.

"You have me now," she said.

Rab grabbed her hand, the one not containing any jellybeans. Bella leaned in to kiss him again. She stayed on his lips a little longer, sliding her tongue into Rab's mouth. Rab kissed her back, also entering her mouth with his tongue. When they pulled away, Bella popped another jellybean into her mouth. "But I don't have you forever," Rab said quietly.

Bella looked over at him mid-chew. She gave him a sad smile and Rab looked away. Maybe, she thought. She slipped her hand back into Rab's and squeezed. Rab looked back at her. "When did you first have sex? And with who?" Bella asked, forgetting that Rab hadn't answered his last question.

Rab laughed nervously. "Oh, Merlin," he breathed. "Wait… I never answered my other question—"

"Yeah, yeah," Bella said, waving her hand. "You'll spend all night trying to narrow it down. Get back to the new question; you can't avoid it. I'll find out somehow." She grinned at Rab and then held out her hand, offering him another jellybean.

Instead of taking one from her hand, though, Rab reached into the bowl in Bella's lap and grabbed one. Bella mockingly gaped at him, pretending to be offended. Rab rolled his eyes at her, but was at least smiling again. Once he chewed the jellybean – which apparently was a disgusting flavor that he ate anyway – he began to speak.

"I was sixteen," he started. "It was after one of those parties with Professor Slughorn – the ones you were never invited to."

"Because I had a social life," Bella interrupted, grinning. Rab put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Bella smiled and then licked his hand. Rab removed his hand and wiped her salvia on the comforter. Bella made a face, but Rab ignored her.

"So, anyway," Rab continued, "I'd had a little too much of the butterbeer, I guess. I felt a little too good, if you know what I mean. So, anyway, there was this girl there who had always sort of fancied me – at least that's what I had been told. We walked back to the common room together and then she practically threw herself at me. I mean, I wasn't going to turn down the offer. So," He paused and looked away from her then turned back. "I had sex with Rita Skeeter."

It took Bella a few moments before it finally settled in. Then, she burst out laughing. She nearly tipped over the bowl on jellybeans from her laughter. When she finally contained herself and looked over at Rab, he looked hardly amused. Bella reached out to touch his face, but he pushed her hand away.

"Oh, come on, Rabby," she said. "You have to admit… Rita Skeeter? How did that not make it around the school?"

"Well, she passed out in the middle of it," Rab said. Bella could tell that he was trying not to laugh. She grinned at him and began to laugh again. Bella's laughing induced Rab's laughing as well. When they stopped and were trying to catch their breath, Rab said, "That's terrible, isn't it? I had no idea what to do. So I pulled out, pulled up my pants and left her there."

Bella giggled again and gently punched Rab's arm. "You can be such a guy sometimes," she said, looking at him. Her laughed ceased and his eyes mesmerized her. "But, then again… you can be such a gentleman. Most of the time." She smiled and leaned over to kiss Rab again, wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned back slightly and pulled Rab on top of her.

"Tell me yours," Rab said, breaking their kiss. He moved his lips down to her neck.

"I think you know that," Bella whispered.

She turned her head to the side, allowing Rab more room to kiss her neck. She would probably have a hickey tomorrow. She moaned.

Rab came up for some air. "I don't think I know the story," he said, smiling. "We've never spoken this intimately before. Tell me." And then he dropped his head again, sucking on her neck.

Bella closed her eyes and thought back to the First Time. She didn't want to tell him, but in all fairness he had to her his. She sucked in her breath, "It started out much like this," she began. "Rod couldn't keep his hands off of me, not that I really wanted him to. It was right before we left school our fifth year, Rod was in his seventh year and graduating. He'd been bugging me to have sex for a while now, but I kept refusing. So, finally, I decided that I would. This would be his last year and I didn't want him to leave me."

While she had been speaking, Rab had sat up and looked at her while she told her story. Bella reached out to touch his face. He held her hand to the side of his face and smiled at her. Bella returned the smile. Rab then kissed her hand and slowly kissed his way up her arm. Bella giggled and melted into his kiss when he landed on her lips.

_But now I want to leave him,_ she thought as she continued to kiss Rab. She loved Rab, not Rodolphus. And Rodolphus didn't love her; to him she was a possession. What was the point in staying in a marriage when both people were unhappy?

She pulled away, yawning as she did so. She was tired. The day had been a long and interesting one, to say the least, and Bella was finally starting to feel the effects.

"Bellsy, are you tired?" Rabastan questioned as he nuzzled into her neck once more. A hickey was a most definite.

"That name. Ugh!" she replied laughing as she felt his lips. "Why must you ruin a good night, with that horrendous name?"

A large grin spread across Rabstan's face. He knew she hated the name and loved to call her it. "So you are tired then?" He asked, bypassing her question.

Bella rolled her eyes, knowing he was trying to get a rise out of her. She yawned once more. "Yes, I am, sadly. It's been one hell of a day, and a very, very, very, fun night."

"I could always make it a little more fun." He suggested as he pulled his lips from her neck and brought them up to her lips.

She smiled taking them in hers and massaging them gently with her own. She ran her tongue in his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. A large giggle erupted from her lips as she pulled away. "Rita Sketter…wow." She teased as her mind floated back to earlier conversations. "I still can't believe it. Am I the only one you told?"

Rab rolled his eyes are her laughter. He wasn't amused—much. "Yes, you are the only one who knows. I didn't want her to remember. Hell, I didn't want to remember."

"Rita!" She laughed again, another small yawn escaping her lips.

In mock anger, Rab turned away from her. He rolled over on his side.

Bella sat up as he did so, a small pout crossing her lips. "Rabby, are you mad at me?" She asked her voice was extra light and babyish. Her black eyes grew larger and more captivating as she found herself leaning over his shoulder to look him in the eyes. He had his closed shut. Her hair fell down around her shoulders and brushed against Rab's face as she leaned against him. "I love you." She spoke again for the third time that night. This time it came out a lot easier and a lot more fluid.

Rabastan couldn't suppress a large grin as he heard the words. "You said it again." He complemented turning back to her. The fake scowl disappeared from his features.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" She joked, feigning ignorance.

Without hesitation Rabastan turned back to her and took her in his arms. Bella did not mind being in his arms. She felt snug and secure. She hugged close to his chest and held tight.

"I love you too Bella." Rabastan replied running a hand along her black waves. He loved her hair.

Bella did not respond she had fallen fast asleep against his chest. His heart beat serving as music to her ears.

Rab closed his eyes smiling again to himself. He would enjoy this moment, for now, because tomorrow he would have to join his brother on his journey of lies.

* * *

**A/N: A lot of sweetness for Bellatrix, I know. But, remember Bella isn't a Deatheater yet, she hasn't been trained by the Dark Lord, hell, she hasn't even met him yet. Don't worry I'll get to all of that. Thanks again goes to Hanna, my bff forever. I think she likes my story more than I do. Lol. As always R&R. **


	9. Chapter 9

Bella woke the next morning to the sun shining through the windows. The curtains were not drawn. She groaned and went to turn her head into Rab, but he wasn't there. The sun was blinding her enough through her closed eyelids, so she was not going to open her eyes and look for Rab. Instead, she pulled the covers over her head and turned away from the window. Her breathing had just deepened, her body ready to sleep again, when she heard footsteps come into the room. She opened her eyes under the covers, listening and waiting.

The footsteps slowed and crept carefully toward the bed. Then they stopped and Bella felt someone grab the covers and slowly bring them up, revealing Bella's face. Bella squinted at Rab and went to reach for the covers again. Rab laughed and sat down on the bed. Bella moaned and curled her body into a fetal position, ducking her head down low to hide it from the sun.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," Rab cooed gently. Bella felt him plant a kiss on her head and she smiled to herself. "Rod will be here soon. You've got to go into hiding again for a bit."

Bella looked up, pouting. "I want to sleep." But she sat up anyway, covering herself with the covers, and leaned to kiss Rab. "Good morning," she said softly and then gave him another small kiss.

Rab smiled. "Good morning, beautiful," he replied. Bella studied his facial features, falling in love with the gentle nature of them. He was so handsome….

"Do you have to go?" she asked. She wanted to stay here with him forever; it was all so perfect. But if it were perfect, then it would never end, right? She sighed and then slumped back against the headboard. "When will Rodolphus be here?" She pronounced her husband's coldly.

Rab shrugged. "Any time now," he said. Then he turned serious. "Listen, as soon as we leave, you need to apparate home to grab some clothes. Quickly. Do you hear me? Your pajamas and wand are in the bathroom."

Bella nodded. She was about to ask why Rab wanted her to act so quickly, but then there was a knock at the door. She froze and only her eyes moved to the door. Rab quickly leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back," he promised, standing up. Bella was drawn back to him and nodded, shooing him. She slunk down in the bed, as there was another knock at the door. Rab dashed out of her bedroom, closing the door.

Bella heard the front door open and muffled voices exchanging a few words. Then the door closed. Bella waited a few seconds before crawling out from the covers. The cold hit her body and she snatched up the comforter, wrapping it around her body. She walked down to the bathroom and pulled on her pajamas, not bothering to put on any underwear. She left the comforter in the bathroom and walked out to grab her cloak. She threw it on, stepped outside into the crisp November air and then apparated home.

Rabastan sat in an old leather chair in the study at the Blacks' house. Rodolphus and Cygnus, Bella's father, had been talking for a little while. Rod had pulled the same story on Cygnus that he'd pulled with Rab: he (Rod) had found a note from Bella's apparent lover, asking her to run off with him. What surprised Rab was that Rod had actually produced the letter and some articles of clothing, one tie in particular that Rab had gotten Rod as a last minute Christmas gift one year, which Rod had apparently forgotten about. Rab wanted to pick a fight with his brother right then, but he refrained.

Cygnus picked up the letter again and read it over once more. Then he set it down on his desk and shook his head sadly. "I'm very sorry about this, Rodolphus," he said. "I guess it's apparent that my daughter is incapable of the simple life of a housewife and keeping her knees shut." He gave a small laugh at the latter part of his sentence and Rab felt himself tense up, growing angrier by the second. He shouldn't have come…. But then he thought of sweet Bella, wanting to pursue bigger things in life, and he loosened up. He was doing this for her.

"I just don't know what to do, Cygnus," Rod said, sounding upset. Rab was impressed with his brother's acting skills. "I thought our marriage was going well. She seemed happy to have no worries; if she was upset about anything, she never said anything to me."

Rab wanted to roll his eyes. Cygnus nodded in thought. Then he looked up at Rod and leaned forward. "Are you… keeping her satisfied?" His voice was low and Rab almost burst out laughing, as this was the same thing he had asked Rod the previous night. He looked to see his brother's reaction.

Rod was slightly flushed in the face. He leaned back in his chair. "Excuse me, sir?" he asked slowly and hesitantly, not wanting to insult his father-in-law. Cygnus raised his eyes, looking at the ceiling. Then Rod made a surprised face and quickly nodded. "Well, yes… I believe so."

Cygnus chuckled. "Any talk of kids on the way?" he asked.

Rod narrowed his eyes. "Sir, please don't take offence," he began, "but I don't see how this helps in finding my wife. I want her home; we need to make a plan, a strategy."

You won't be getting her any time soon, Rab thought to himself, suddenly realizing that Bella was with him. He had complete and total control over the situation. It would be a trick situation and eventually Bella would have to return home, but for now, she was safe with Rab. Safe and happy.  
"I was merely asking for own my purpose," Cygnus admitted. "Wondered if I would be a grandfather anytime soon. But I would assume that you answer is no." He smiled and then folded his hands on the desk and looked at Rod, who nodded. "Yes, very well; a plan to bring Bellatrix home…."

Rab watched as Cygnus began to look around the room, mentally processing the situation at hand. His eyes floated over the walls, scanning the pictures. As he looked around, Rab began to do so himself. That's when he noticed all the framed pictures adorning on the green walls. There were lots of family portraits of Cygnus, Druella and the three girls when they were younger.

Then there were others of just the girls together and then some alone. Rab studied each of Bella's sisters carefully. Andromeda, the blood traitor, looked most like Bellatrix. They had both inherited the Black genes – pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes, but stunningly beautiful. The youngest sister, Narcissa (who was the only one left in school), looked much more like the girls' mother: blonde hair and blue eyes. She was still gorgeous, though, but Rab didn't think she compared to Bella.

"My youngest," Cygnus said to Rab, who looked over at the man. Cygnus was smiling. "Sweet thing, she is; sweetest between herself and Bella." Rab noticed that he never mentioned Andromeda and come to think of it, he wondered by her pictures were still hanging up. Rab looked back at the picture of Narcissa. "But she's engaged to Lucius Malfoy. I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere for a wife." Rab turned to look at Cygnus again and the man winked.

"We're not here so Rabastan can shop for a wife," Rod said coldly. "We're here to find my wife and bring her home!" For a minute, Rod has Rab fooled. He actually sounded concerned about Bella and her whereabouts.

Cygnus looked calmly at Rod. Then he nodded. "I think I have a plan." He looked up at the picture of Narcissa hanging on the wall and stared at it for a while. Then he looked back at his son-in-law, who was waiting impatiently. "We'll pull Narcissa out of school for the time being. She'll be our pawn."

And it disgusted Rab that Cygnus thought of his daughters as only property.

"Thank you Sir; I promise that once I get her back, she won't be going anywhere again." Rod said with a slight twisted smile.

Cygnus replied with one of his own. "I'll send an owl noting Narcissa of her departure immediately. She should be home soon. I am sure this matter will be resolved in no time."

Rabastan watched then both shake hands once more then he and Rodolphus left. Rod had a grin on his face as they walked out of the large house and down to the apparation spot.

"Bellatrix will be back soon. She will learn her lesson too. I'm her husband; she has to do what order her too. Why did I have to pick the one with the fire?" He chuckled silently himself. "I should have gone after Narcissa. She seems like she will be a very good little house wife. To blonde for me though." He continues looking down at his wrist watch. "I trust it you can find your way home, brother. I have someone to meet."

"You're meeting a whore? After that song and dance you gave back there, you're going to me a woman. What about your wife? If Bella was mine…" He began looking over at his brother. _She is mine._ He thought.

"She isn't your though." He growled holding up his left hand. "She's mine and I do what I want. Bellatrix is a lying bitch. I don't know why you seemed to worship the ground she walked on when we were in school. Now, I am meeting, Natasha." He ended the conversation by apparatig into the day.

Rab looked at his watch rolling his eyes as he did so. He was going home to her, to Bella.

* * *

**A/N: Okay it's been a little while, but I'm still here. I've had a lot of class work lately. Sorry. Anyways thanks goes to ,Hanna, again. R&R...I love Reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

Back at Rab's apartment, Bellatrix had apparated back with her belongings. She tried to take as little as possible, so Rod wouldn't be suspicious, but it was also hard to do. She had no

idea how long she'd be here at Rab's apartment. She wished it could last forever, but she knew that sooner or later, all good things would come to an end. In order to meet the Dark Lord, she would have to go home at some point. Back into her fruitless and decrepit marriage.

Bella sighed just thinking about it. What did Rod want with her anyway? He had his mistress – why did he need both? This is what enraged Bella most. He always had to have it all, never settling for anything less than it. And if he could cheat, why couldn't she? Bella smiled. She should just tell Rodolphus that if he was able to have an open relationship on his end, then their entire relationship should be open.

_He would love that_, Bella thought sarcastically. _I'd get another hit to face.  
_  
"Bastard," she cursed under her breath as she folded up her clothes. She had taken a shower when she arrived back at Rab's house, hurriedly – she didn't want Rod to come back with his brother and find her here. It actually felt nice to have some clothes on her body after be naked for the past twenty-four hours. After she finished folding her clothes she stowed them away under Rab's bed. She let out a slight sigh as she admired her work. This whole domescity thing wasn't her suite. Rab would really need to invest in an elf.

Her stomach growled and she realized that she hadn't eaten since last night's hunt for the best-flavored jellybean. She smiled, thinking back to last night. It really had been the perfect had never, ever shared so much of herself with someone before, which made her both anxious and happy. Rab had managed to steak her heart and he did it by not underestimating her.

Bella walked from Rab's room and down into the kitchen. She began to search the cupboards for any form of food. There was hardly any food; Bella rolled her eyes. This would have to be changed. Just as she grabbed a lone apple from a bowl on the counter, she was greeted with a loud cracking sound. She froze, her back turned away from the intruder as she stood in the kitchen. She gripped the apple and turned around slowly.

"Bella?"

The voice, she swore, it sounded like Rodolphus. But what was he doing here without Rab? She slowly stepped out of the kitchen, peering into the house. She saw the back of someone enter the bedroom. She crept her way down there and heard the voice call out for her again and sucked in her breath. She heard footsteps and stopped, her arm with the apple raised. Then the person left the bedroom.

"Rab," she breathed, feeling stupid.

"Hey!" he said, smiling and rushing toward her. Bella met him and dropped the apple to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiled at him and then kissed him.

"You need a better selection of food," she told him as they pulled apart, her arms still wrapped around his neck. She stared into his eyes. "I'm starving and you literally have nothing."

Rab glanced over his shoulder at the fallen apple and then looked back at Bella. "What about that perfectly good apple you were getting ready to attack me with?" he asked teasingly.

Bella blushed and laughed. Rab put his hands on her hips. "You sounded an awful lot like Rod," she admitted. "I was paranoid. And if my pathetic husband would have allowed me to become a Death Eater sooner, then I might have remembered that I have a wand." She laughed and Rab chuckled, leaning down to kiss her again.

"What did you want to get?" Rab asked, pressing his forehead against Bella's and briefly glancing down her chest.

Bella smiled when he met her eyes again. "I don't know," she said. "Anything that you can cook, because I haven't got a clue how to cook. That's what house elves are for. Very handy, you know; you should think about getting one."

Rab chuckled again. "How about I teach you how to cook?" he murmured, running his hands up her body and then pressing them against her back, pushing her into him, their stomachs touching.

Bella leaned backward slightly, her forehead still connected with Rab's, as her stomach grazed up against him. "I'm not meant for household chores, Rabby," she whispered breathlessly, butterflies exploding from her stomach. She put her hands on Rab's shoulder and pushed him back so they were both standing straight again, apart. "And how do you know how to cook?" She questioned.

"I always watched the elves. I was curious to see how the little buggers maneuvered." He grinned. "You ready to leave now?" Rab asked, taking her by the hand.

Bella nodded as she grasped his back. "Yes." Then she quickly broke away from him and grabbed her cloak. She slipped into it and then went back to Rab. Then she thought about something. "Rab," she said, her voice unsure, "what if someone we know sees us? And somehow it gets back to Rod about my leaving?"

Rab walked up to her. "We saw each other in Diagon Alley," he explained to her, smiling. "We decided to catch up on a few things—"

"Yes, but we'll be shopping together," she continued.

"We'll split up," Rab offered. He reached into his pockets to grab a few galleons. He placed them in her hands. "You get everything for salad. I'll get the noodles, sauce and bread."

Bella made a face. "I hate sauce," she said. "Get butter?" Rab laughed and nodded. Then, they disapparated to Diagon Alley.

They walked to the food mart together, but separated once they reached the inside. Bella went off to grab everything they needed for a salad. She wasn't really used to shopping for food – she and Rod usually sent someone out to grab their food – and had a little trouble finding all of the ingredients. Luckily, though, they were all in the same area. She quickly grabbed what they needed and then went off in search of dressing. She grabbed a vinaigrette-based dressing for the salad and then headed to pay. She was slightly excited at the prospect of Rab showing her how to cook. Just as she was heading for the counter, she saw the familiar blonde hairstyle of her mother. She sucked in her breath and then ducked down one of the other aisles. What was her mother doing here? Was her father around? Shit. Bella peered around the aisle, looking around. Her mother seemed to be arguing about something and gestured in the direction of Bella. She looked over briefly and then did a double take, but by the second time she looked over, Bella was already scurrying down the aisle. This had been a horrible idea. She was such an idiot! Bella walked around the back of the store, pulling up the hood of her cloak. She got stares from people, but she glared right back and they looked away. As Bella finished walking the store, she peered at the counter once again. No one was there. Bella quickly rushed up to it and threw a handful of galleons at the attendant before running out. She couldn't take the possibility of Druella seeing her.

She left the store and went to the spot that she and Rab had agreed upon meeting each other. He was already there, smiling as she approached him. It was snowing softly and the flakes were caught by Rab's hair. She wanted to kiss him in the snow, but she knew better. Once she reached him, they left through the Leaky Cauldron. Bellas kept her cloak pulled up over her head and then they apparated back to Rab's apartment.

When they landed in the apartment, Bella handed her paper bag full of groceries to Rab and took off her cloak. Rab put the bags down on the counter in the kitchen and then proceeded to take off his cloak. Bella went to the bags and began to take things out, setting them on the counter carefully.

"I thought you weren't meant for household duties?" Rab teased as he slid to stand beside her at the counter. Bella him a look and he looked away, laughing to himself, and grabbed the box of spaghetti.

"I've decided that I want you to teach me," she told him, trying to sound not too proud. She concentrated on the food while she spoke, but she could see Rab look over at her. She glanced at him quickly, noting his surprised expression.

Rab slithered behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle section. Bella smiled and leaned back to him, letting go of the head of lettuce she had in her hands. She put her hands on top of Rab's. Rab kissed her neck and then began to sway with her, as if there were music on. "Oh yeah, Miss Black?" he whispered into her ear and then blew into it.

Bella shivered and smiled again. He called her Black. She closed her eyes and Rab began to kiss her neck again. She moaned lowly and then turned around in Rab's arms. She lifted her arms to clasp the back of his neck. She leaned close to him so their lips were almost touching. "Dinner," she whispered and then pressed her lips his.

When they pulled apart, Rab went to grab a pan and filled it with water, then set it atop the stove. Bella watched him curiously. He did something with a knob on the stove and fire came up to the bottom of the pan. He set it so the flames were a little low and then covered the pan. He looked up at Bella and laughed at her expression.

"You're too cute," he said, smiling and reached out to touch the side of her face.

Bella groaned, rolled her eyes and then moved away from him before he could touch her. "Don't call me cute," she warned, her voice stiff. "Children are cute – well, not really, but you get my drift. I am not a child, Rabastan." She turned to face him, hands on her hips. Then she gestured toward the food that was sitting on the counter. "Are you going to show me how to make a salad?"

This time, Rab groaned and rolled his eyes. Bella knew he was mocking her. But then Rab reached for the head of lettuce. He unwrapped it, grabbed a cutting board and placed it on the board. He looked over at Bella. "You can cut the lettuce up, but then its basically just shredded lettuce, which is not what you want for salad," Rab said.

Bella swatted at his arm. "Yes, yes. I've eaten a salad before; I know what the lettuce is supposed to look like," she retorted, feeling stupider by the second.

Rab smiled and looked back down at the lettuce. He began to tear some of it off and began ripping it apart and placing them in two separate bowls. He gestured toward the other ingredients Bella had gotten – cheese, baby carrots, tomatoes, olives, croutons and onions. "You can start cutting that stuff up," he said. "But I don't like onions in my salad."

"I don't, either," Bella agreed. "Or olives, but that's how Rod likes his salad, so that's how it's made. I usually just pick it off." She grabbed the block of cheese and with a flick of her wand it lay in pieces. She threw them into the bowl as Rab raised his wand the spaghetti pouring from the box into the now-boiling water. Bella continued onward chopping up the vegetables with a small flick of the wrist and shake of her wand.

"Rab," Bella said as she sliced at tomatoes by return to the by hand method. It was more amusing to her and made her really feel like she was learning. She could feel Rab looking at her. "I saw my mother at the store." As she spoke, her hands began to shake. "I think she saw me…."

"What?" Rab said, his voice rising. Bella cringed. "Bella, why didn't you tell me before?"

Bella stopped cutting the red fruit and turned to look at Rab. She shrugged. "I… I don't know," she admitted. She bit her lip. "I'm just a little rattled… I know we weren't together, but Rab… it was so stupid of me to go out! She'll tell Rod that she saw me, and then he'll find me and…" She began to cry. She didn't know if she was crying from the stress of being in hiding or the fact that if she was found out here at Rab's, she would be forced to go home to a dying marriage. Or maybe it was something else.

She covered her face and then rushed from the room. She heard Rab calling out to her, but she ignored him. She ran into the bathroom, closed the door, locked it and then slid to the floor, still crying.

She covered her face and then rushed from the room. She heard Rab calling out to her, but she ignored him. She ran into the bathroom, closed the door, locked it and then slid to the floor, still crying. Bella took several deep breaths through her tears, trying to calm herself down. She would be fine; she had to be fine. It would be FINE. Fine, fine, fine.

Slowly rising, Bella turned around to unlock the door. She wiped at her eyes, which were no free of tears. She opened the door and then headed back down to the kitchen. Rab was stirring the pasta. Bella stepped up to the counter and looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Let's not think about anything but us."

Rab nodded. They continued to work in silence. After a few minutes, Rab showed Bella how to make the pasta. She was grateful for him – so grateful. She smiled up at him as they dumped the pasta into a drainer together. Rab kissed her forehead. They quickly mixed everything together and then headed out to the living room, sofa. Bella carried out the salad and a bottle of wine. Rab carried the two plates of pasta with butter and two wine glasses. They settled on the sofa and ate. Bella finished her plate before Rab did, she was starving; and instead of going to get more, she stole his. Rab laughed grinned as he watched let her take his plate.

"I love you," Bella said as she finished his plate of food and crept toward him, crawling onto his lap. She grabbed the glass of wine in his hand and took a sip. Bella wrapped her arms around Rab's neck, giving him back his glass of wine.

Rab ducked his head into hers. "I love you, too," he whispered. Bella rested her head on his shoulder, suddenly feeling very tired, even though it was only late afternoon. She closed her eyes and Rab wrapped his arms around her body, holding her. Then he tipped them over to stretch out of the sofa, Bella's arms still wrapped his neck. Rab held her ever closer in case she fell off the sofa. Which would have been a bit comical, but he knew that Bella would hate it.

Bella rested her head on Rab's chest, smiling to herself. Rab kissed Bella's head and then closed his own eyes.

Back at the Lestrange Manor, Rodolphus was writing a letter. A letter to Narcissa, for when she came home. She was young and naïve; and she and Bella had become closer since Andromeda's unscheduled departure. After Narcissa would leave for since in September, Bella would become depressed for several before pulling herself out of it. It was the perfect plan: Narcissa would want to know where Bella was, to see her, and so they would have to owl each other to speak. Cygnus would read Narcissa's letters, looking for hints to where ever Bella was. Then, hopefully, she and Narcissa would set up a place and time to meet; then, Rodolphus and Cygnus could ambush it. They would be giving Narcissa a false story to get information from her sister. It was the perfect plan.

Rod looked down at the letter on his desk. It read:

Dear Narcissa,

I'm deeply sorry to have you pulled out of school mid-semester (at least you can see Lucius, though). Your sister, I'm afraid, has taken off – though I'm sure you have already been informed of this. No one is completely sure why she took off and we're not sure where she went. I miss her dearly. And she misses you something terrible when you're away at school – I actually think that's why she took of this time. Maybe this is what she wanted, for you to come back home. I just miss her very much… I hope you can help me find her? I will see you a little while; your father will owl me when you arrive home.

Sincerely,  
Rodolphus

Rod folded up the note and then sealed it up. Then he addressed it to Narcissa and sent it off to her house, where it would be waiting for her when she arrived home.

"Roddy," A barely dressed voluptuous red head called from behind him. "Are you coming back to bed?" She questioned.

Rod nodded as he watched the owl fly off and he shut the window behind it. He stood up and wrapped his arms around the woman pulling at the material that covered her body.

"Are you sure your wife doesn't mind you doing this?" The woman questioned. Obviously she wasn't too smart.

"Sure Natasha," he hissed as he picked her up and headed towards the stairs. His whore in possession as he headed to the bed he shared with his wife.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a minute and i apologize, but home life is...well.... Anyways, R&R as always. This is kind of like a filler chapter, but I haven't had a lot of time to work on iit. I'm a college freshie and I work 3days a week. Enough of my excuses. Enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11

Narcissa had been pulled from school for an early Christmas vacation. Apparently, they were going away to see some family in… Well, Cissa didn't know because she hadn't really been paying attention. She had been excited to leave school early, but mainly because she was going to get to see Lucius – hopefully.

She arrived home and neatly unpacked her things before her father came to see her, carrying a letter. She didn't recognize the handwriting and she looked to her father for an answer, but he shrugged and then walked away. Cissa opened the letter and briefly looked down to see whom it was from. Rodolphus. Cissa narrowed her eyebrows in confusion, but read his letter.

Once she was done reading it, Cissa sat down on her bed, staring blankly at the letter in front of her. Bella had left. Bella had left her; she was gone. Cissa had a terribly feeling that Bella would not be coming back home. This had happened before, not too long ago. Except it had happened with Andromeda. And now Bella was leaving Cissa, too.

Cissa folded up the letter and then went down to see her father. She found him in his study. "Did you know?" she snapped, throwing the letter onto her father's desk. Cygnus took the letter and opened it. He scanned through it before looking up at his youngest daughter.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, Narcissa," he said evenly.

"Whom did she run off with?" Cissa asked, growing angry. She wasn't normally the one to lose her temper, but she felt very vulnerable at this point and she was angry with Bella for taking off.

Cygnus stood up and walked around his desk. "Easy now, dear," he said gently, coming up to his daughter. "We're not sure whom she left with. We don't have any clues as to where she might be." He glanced down at the letter. He smiled at her. "Listen, Cissa, why don't you go upstairs and rest? I'll get one of the house elves to bring you up a snack. Try not to think about your sister. I'm sure if you hear anything, you'll tell me."

Cissa regarded her father, but then nodded. "Yes, of course, Daddy," she agreed, returning his smile. He always had a way of calming her down with his even tone and his smiles. She headed out of his office and back up to her room.

The rest of the day was uneventful and Cissa hoped that an owl would come carrying a message for her, from Bella. An owl never came that day, but did come the following afternoon. One of the house elves had brought the letter up on a tray and Cissa grabbed it eagerly, instantly recognizing her sister's handwriting. She shooed the house elf away, closing her door. Then she walked over to her desk and opened the letter.

_Dear Cissa,_  
Cissa reread the letter several times, feeling confused, upset and relieved all at the same time. She did trust her older sister; Bella was all she had left. Bella had never steered her wrong; she shouldn't doubt her now. Cissa stood up and glanced over at the door. She walked over to her bed and stuck the letter underneath the pillowcase, on the bottom. She patted the top of the pillow and then sat back down on her bed. She knew that she should probably tell her father, but she wasn't going to. Bella had asked her not to.

I'm sure you've heard by now that I'm gone. I know it must be difficult for you to handle, being at school and all. But I just wanted to let you know that I didn't leave you, okay? I'm not like Andromeda – I didn't run off with filth, Cissa! Please trust me. I'm fine; don't worry about me. There is just something I need to do right now. I can't tell you much more. Please don't tell Father or Mother about receiving this letter. I love you, Cissa! I'll write again. I promise.

Love always,  
You sister,  
Bella xoxo

There was a soft knock on the door, waking Cissa from her thoughts. She walked over to the door and looked down to see a house elf.

"Miss Narcissa has a guest—"

She knew immediately who it was. She shoved the house elf out of the way and ran down the hallway to the stairs. She rushed down the stairs and to the foyer, where Lucius always waited for her.

"Lucius!" she shrieked, running toward him. Her mother always told her to not run in the house, let alone to a man, but she was far too excited. She hadn't seen him since September; it had been far too long.

Lucius was smiling at Cissa rushed at him. She jumped onto him and he staggered backward, but she was so light he was able to regain his balance quickly. Cissa wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his body. She felt Lucius wrap his arms around her and kiss her softly on the neck. Cissa knew that her parents would not approve of this greeting, but she didn't care. She pulled back and stared down at him as he continued to hold her up. Then she unwrapped her legs from around his body and slid down to plant her feet firmly on the floor. She stood on her toes to kiss him gently on the lips.

"I've missed you," she whispered as they pulled apart. She wanted to spend time alone with him, but her parents never approved. The only place they were allowed to spend time alone was at the dining room table, on opposite sides, and here in the foyer. Cissa wanted to sometimes do more than kiss Lucius, but she knew better than that and prided herself in being pure until marriage. And, no matter how strong her argument, she could never get her parents to agree that she and Lucius could sit on the same couch together, without supervision, and not do anything. Cissa never could figure out why her parents were like this with her. Maybe it was the age difference or the fact that Bella had not remained pure until marriage.

Cissa smiled up at Lucius, who beamed down at her. "I've missed you, too," Lucius said back, bending down to kiss her one more time. Footsteps were coming from down the hall and Cissa turned around. Her father entered the foyer and his face broke out into a smile.

"Lucius, my dear boy," Cygnus said, smiling. "Very nice to see you."

Lucius nodded and stepped up to Cygnus to shake his hand. "Very nice to see you as well, sir," he said, then stepped back to stand by Cissa.

"Why don't we all go into the sitting room to have a drink?" he asked, looking from his daughter to his future son-in-law.

Cissa looked up at Lucius, who glanced down at her, then back up at Cygnus. He nodded. "Certainly," he agreed. "Lead the way." Cissa grabbed onto Lucius's hand as they followed her father down to the sitting room.

When they entered the sitting room, Cissa went over to the small bar that was in the room. She knew that it was expected of her to fix the men's drinks. Her mother did it whenever they have company and had taught her daughters that it was part of running a household. Cissa, unlike Bellatrix, was okay with the option of being a housewife. She mixed both her father and Lucius a gin and tonic with ice and completed with a slice of lime. Then she handed the drinks to each of them. Lucius gave her a genuine smile as she did so.

Cissa walked back over to the bar and poured herself a cup of sparkling water. Then she took a seat next to Lucius on the loveseat. Cygnus raised his glass to his daughter and then took a sip.

"She makes the best drinks, don't you think, Lucius?" Cygnus asked, though it was a rhetorical question. Cissa smiled at her father, who smiled back. Then he leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Don't tell her mother, but Cissa has her beat." He winked.

Cissa giggled. "Daddy, stop," she said, taking a sip of her sparkling water.

Lucius bumped his knee into Cissa's and she looked up at him. He smiled and she smiled back, falling in love with him all over again. Cygnus cleared his throat and the young lovers turned their attention back to him. Cygnus and Lucius picked up a conversation and Cissa sat there quietly, thinking about Bella.  
She had been told not to worry about her older sister, but Bella was all she had left_. I hope she is okay._ Cissa sighed to herself as she ignored the conversation occurring around her.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Okay, thanks goes to Hanna for helping me. It was her idea ot include this chapter since I keep mentioning Cissy. Enjoy and R&R. Two chapters in one day…yay me. Lol. Yay, Hanna! Enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12 Part I

Chap 12. Part 1.

This was a little longer than I expected, so I split in half. Enjoy.

* * *

Bella was restless in Rab's apartment. She had been hiding out here for about three weeks now. She barely went outside due to the fact that she did not want to get caught. Rab had told her about Rod and Cgnus' ploy to use Cissy. Bella rolled her eyes when she heard, of course they would. She thought. She missed Narcissa though and felt bad for taking off on her. It was mid December and Cissy was home for Christmas break. Oh how Bella just wanted to go and see her, to hug her, to laugh with her, but; she couldn't. She refused to go home to Rod. He disgusted her and she no longer wanted to live a lie, but how could she turn her back on her family like Andromeda had? It wasn't like Rabastan was a filthy mudblood, but it wasn't that simple for Bella. She always had Narcissa to think about. For Merlin's sake she hoped her last letter had gotten to Cissa and knew that she would soon need to write another.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night to escape her cabin fever, Bella would sneak outside and walk around the yard a few times before the chilly weather would seep into her bones. Then she'd crawl back into Rab's bed, waking him up and fall into his warm, strong arms. She loved him and she loved how amazing he was being. But she needed to get out, feel the sun, see her sister; everyday things she had once taken for granted. She kept wearing the same outfits over and over since she hadn't grabbed that much to wear. She hadn't wanted to risk Rod's suspicion. Now she wanted to get back to her house and grab more clothes.

"Rab," Bella said as she strode out of the bathroom in her lace underwear and bra. She walked into the bedroom and went over to the drawer that they had hidden her clothes in.

"Yes?" Rab said, coming to stand in the doorway, holding a cup of coffee. Bella glanced over at him; he was smirking. "I like this outfit best."

Bella rolled her eyes and grabbed a cashmere sweater and a skirt. "You need to take Rod out to lunch or something," she said as she pulled on the skirt. "I have to get back into the house. I need more clothes. I can't keep wearing the same six outfits every week." She gave him a serious look as he leaned against the doorframe. She pulled on the emerald green sweater and then walked over to him pouting.

"Whatever you say," Rab said, smiling down at her, her pouty lips driving him mad. He leaned down to kiss her. "Though, I'd prefer it if you didn't wear anything."

Bella gave him a sarcastic smile and grabbed his coffee cup, taking a sip, dodging his quickly followed after her. She walked out of the room and started for the kitchen, where she knew breakfast was waiting. "I'm serious," she called over her shoulder, but then saw that Rab was almost directly behind her. She spun around to face him. "I need to get out. I need fresh air. I wish it were summer so you could take him and do… whatever it is that guys do—" She waved her hand in the air— "and then I could go to Diagon Alley. But, it's not, so we have to make do with what we can."

Rabastan sighed. He knew that Bellatrix hated being a home body. She had made it clear a few times that she was not meant to stay concentrated in one area to long. These last four weeks with her Rab had soon realized that. Often late at night he would catch her walking the yard in the freezing cold. He often wondered what she thought about in those moments. She was such a wonder to him.

Bella stepped up to Rab and kissed him again; interrupting his thoughts. Then she turned around and walked into the kitchen. Breakfast was laid out on the table for her. She turned to Rab and smiled wide.

"I love when you cook for me." She grinned as she grabbed a plate and quickly began piling food on it. Her appetite had increased immensely lately. It seemed like she was always hungry and sometimes for odd things. The other night Rab had caught her devouring a bag of Bernie Botts, but only the spinach flavored ones. He couldn't help but grin when he caught her.

"You tell me all the time." He smiled as he did the same. "I like doing it, although I am considering an elf." He continued as he thought about her earlier demands.

He and Rod still hadn't discussed the project The Dark Lord had spoke of weeks earlier. Time was drawing nearer as well. They had held two meetings since the mention of the project, but a course of action had still been held at bay for the ministry job. The Dark Lord had not mentioned anything either. Rab knew that soon he and Rod would have to get together and if helping Bella benefited this, he'd do it. The next meeting was in another month, for Dark Lord was off on his own mission.

"I'll do it." He smiled watching as she devoured her food. Bella was so cute to Rab, even if she ate like she hadn't ate in years.

Bella smiled, dropping her fork. "Will you do something else for me as well?" She paused, hoping she wasn't asking for too much. He had already done so much for her. How would she ever repay him?

Rab gave her a small nod of the head, nudging her to continue.

"I'm worried about Cissy." Bellatrix sighed. "And I know she's worried about me, although she shouldn't be. I am a grown witch and I can take care of myself." She paused. "Will you take her a letter for me?"

A grin formed on Rabastan's mouth as he smiled at Bella's concern for her sister, but he couldn't help to be concerned about doing as she had asked. They had been lucky last time that no one had managed to trace the letter.

"Bella I don't know if they would be such a good idea," He spoke, knowing this wouldn't be what she wanted to hear. "Last time we were lucky, but this time we may not be. If I deliver that note to Narcissa, who's to say she won't tell your father who gave it to her?"

This was far from what Bella wanted to hear. She wanted to hear the exact opposite of this. More than likely, she thought, Rab was right, but she was so worried about her baby sister to consider this. She started to grow angry. "No, I don't agree with you. I need to know that she's okay." Her temper started to rise. She hated begging; it was beneath her. "Don't make me beg Rabastan. I already feel like shit." Her face became hot and suddenly she felt like crying. What was wrong with her?

"I'm not making you beg, Bellatrix. I just don't know if it is safe. I am already letting you—" He began but Bella interrupted.

"Letting me?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "No one lets me do anything, but me." She fumed.

"Bella, I didn't mean…" He started, but once again Bella cut him off.

"Don't treat me like Rod does. Don't. I will leave. I don't need someone else telling me what I can and cannot do. I don't need Rod, my father, or you telling me who I can be or what I am allowed to do." She stood up quickly and walked away from the table and out of the kitchen.

A confused Rabastan didn't know whether to follow her or not. He hadn't meant what he had accidentally said, but the words had come from his mouth too quickly. Word vomit had taken hold of his mouth.

Rab debated his next moves. He wanted to go after Bella, but he had a sinking feeling that they would continue to argue. Ah well; they were already arguing and it would only get worse before it got better. He sighed and got up from the table. Rab walked down the hallway to his room. The door was open and Bella was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the opposite wall. Rab leaned against the doorframe.

"Going to watch my every now?" Bella asked. She didn't turn around. She only stared down at her hands, which were resting in her lap.

"Bella, that's not what I was doing," Rab said calmly.

Bella stood up and turned around. She looked extremely pissed and extremely sad at the same time. "It certainly felt like it," she snapped, glaring. "I can't leave this FUCKING APARTMENT and so you grow used to being in charge and having me at home. But then I start to want things, you get worried and have to keep control—"

This was sending Rab over the edge. He began to march toward Bella. "I am not my brother!" he shouted as he backed her up into the wall, holding her wrists to the wall.

Bella didn't resist him. She merely turned her head to the side, a knowing smile playing on her lips. "Oh, really?" she asked. "You're acting like him." And she lifted her knee, but before she could hit Rab where she wanted to, he let her go and back away from her.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Rab spat, spinning around.

Bella's eyes widened. "My problem?" she retorted. "You're not the one who has to be cooped up in this apartment day after day, mindlessly drowning! And you don't have a baby sister out there who is being used as some pawn in some stupid game all because… because of me!" She shook her head. "And she probably thinks I've abandoned her like our other stupid sister! And I… I want to see her, damn it! I want to see Narcissa!"

Bella let her hands fall to her side. She felt defeated; no, she was defeated. She had no idea where these raw emotions were coming from.

She felt like crying, but she couldn't tell if it was from anger or that she felt incredibly depressed and sad being locked up and worrying about Narcissa day after day. Maybe it was a combination of it all. But she wouldn't cry, not here in front of Rab.

"Maybe I should leave," Her voice was serious.

Rab scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Where are you gonna go, Bella?" he asked in anger and frustration. "You can't go back to your place; you can't go to your parents' house. _Where are you going to go!_ You think you have it all figured out—"

Rab was making Bella very angry, so she began to tune him out. He was right, everything that he was saying, but he didn't have to be so cruel about it. He was making her feel incompetent and, to her, his tone was belittling. She didn't hear what else he was saying, but he kept going on. He kept going until Bella couldn't stand to even hear the muffle of his voice as she tried harder to keep him blocked out.

"SHUT UP!" she finally screamed, the blood rushing to her face. Rab looked taken aback. "JUST SHUT UP! I can't deal with this anymore! Maybe I should just go home. I'd rather have a man who is cheating on me than one who's an asshole."

"_I'm_ the asshole?" Rab scoffed. He laughed sarcastically. "All right, Bella. You go home; let me know how that works out. Go home and let him beat you." He turned around and began to walk from the room. She was unbelievable.

Bella watched him walk away, her anger rising. She thought about how mean he was acting, backing her into a corner like that; just as Rod had done. She wouldn't deal with that any longer. Her father had done that and Rod had done that. Rab was not about to do that. She stormed after him, prepared to take control. Rab spun around, feeling her charge after him. Bella came to a halt, glaring.

"What?" Rab asked, his lips beginning to curl into a playfully evil smile.

Bella stared at him, watching his lips move. And then, before s sensible thought came into her head, she pounced on him, sending both of them tumbling to the floor. She had no idea what she was doing, but she began to kiss him roughly, pulling at his hair. It took Rab a second before he realized what was happening and then he worked his mouth against her in the same manner and snatched up fists of her clothes, pulling at them.

Bella felt Rab pulled at her clothes and she smiled, then she nipped at his bottom lip as they messily kissed. She felt him begin to trail his hands down her body. His hands slipped under her skirt and began to slide up her legs. Bella gave a low laugh and she opened her legs a little more. Rab pulled her skirt up with his free hand and his other worked at taking her underwear off. Bella, in turn, reached her hands down toward Rab's pants. She attempted to undo his belt, but her hands kept fumbling around.

Bella pulled away from Rab, breaking their kiss. "Fuck," she muttered. She sat back, still on top of him. She managed to unbuckle his belt and then unbuttoned his pants.

Rab sat up and Bella looked up at him. "Come here, you," Rab murmured, taking her into his arms.

Bella moved around in his arms, loosening his grip. "No," she whined. "I'm still mad at you."

Rab laughed and let her go. Then he lay down on his back, his hands folded under his head. "Fine then," he said, smiling. "Have your way with me."

Bella smirked and bit her bottom lip in a sexy manner. She unzipped Rab's pants and pulled them down, revealing his boxers. She smiled when she noticed a slight bump in his boxers. She looked up at him; he was still smiling. Bella then crawled up to unbutton his shirt. She slipped it off of his shoulders and then tugged at each sleeve hard to get it off of Rab since he was not helping her.

Once Rab was completely naked, Bella stood up over him. Rab continued to stare up at her. She reached up under her skirt to pull off her panties all the way and stepped out of them, kicking them away from her. Instead of taking off her skirt next, she pulled off her sweater and casually tossed that to the side as well. She left her bra on and then slowly, very slowly, took off her skirt. It landed silently on top of Rab. Bella smirked as Rab's eyes grew wide at the sight of her naked body. She removed the skirt, brushed it aside. And then she crawled back up Rab, her legs opened and one on each side of his waste. She was so close to him that she could feel him stiff underneath her, but she still hadn't pressed their bodies together.

She recognized the look at his face and she waited several moments before slowly lowering her onto him. Rab let out the breath he had been holding and he lightly bucked his hips up, causing Bella to fall forward gently. She put her hands on his chest to catch herself; she was smirking. Then she pushed herself up, her hands sliding down to Rab's abdomen. She dug her nails into his skin until she heard him suck in air. She dug deeper and then began to ride Rab, watching him. She started off slowly, but soon began to work at a quicker pace, her hair bouncing all over the place, in rhythm with her movements. She closed her eyes and then tilted her head, a soft moan escaping her lips. She felt Rab's hands grab her hips, but she didn't stop. She kept going, speeding up and crashing roughly onto him. She could hear him moan, which made her work her body against his harder.

As Bella's pace quickened, she moaned again and she could feel that familiar feeling rising in her stomach. It had been a while since she'd done something like this; she never pleasured Rod like this anymore, though she used to all the time when they were younger. This was release. Bella looked back at Rab, who had closed his eyes, his hands still resting on her lips. As Bella felt herself begin to reach her breaking point, she slowed down to keep herself from climaxing. She was enjoying this and wanted to savor each minute of it.

Rab's eyes flew open and he looked at her in question. He could feel her body begin to shake. Bella bit her lip again as she rode Rab slowly. And each time she landed back down on him, he would shift his hips to press up into her harder. Bella moaned each time they crashed into each other. Her breathing started to shallow and her pace quickened once more. Bella closed her eyes again, riding Rab harder and harder. She dug her nails into his skin again. And she could feel it again, the climax rising through her body again. This time, though, Bella let it come. When she finally did reach her edge, she screamed out and then it dissolved into a moan. She leaned forward onto Rab's chest, moving her hands to claw down his arms. She was breathing hard and she could still feel herself contracting around Rab.

Rab moved his arms around Bella, pressing her close to him. Then he rolled them over so Bella was on now her back. She placed her hands on his back and Rab began to move inside of her, also quickening his pace. He grunted and Bella moaned; this was definitely a change from their normal routine. But it also felt sort of nice. Bella arched her back until she felt as though she was going to break. Rab moved harder until Bella heard him intake a sharp breath. He buried his head into her shoulder, trying to muffle his cries. Bella felt him release into her and then she let out a delayed breath. She slowly laid back down on the floor, Rab still breathing heavily atop of her. Their bodies were sweat condensed and both breathed shallow.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. This was a little dirty and a little our of my comfort zone, but I hope you enjoy. Couldn't have done it without Hanna, once again. Special Thanks goes to too. Your reviews keep me writing. **


	13. Chapter 12 Part II

Chap 12:Part 2

He looked at her breathing still uneven. "What was that?" He grinned as he rolled over on his back, exhausted. "Not that I mind, but...wow."

"I'm still mad." She pouted sitting up feeling a little more relaxed. The floor was cool against her hot skin. She breathed deeply and then started to laugh uncontrollably.

With a raised eyebrow, Rab turned and stared at her perplexed. He had lost his temper earlier and felt terrible about it, but he hadn't minded the outcome. "Why?" He asked as he finally felt his breathing regulate.

Bella couldn't refrain from laughing as she sat forward; a wild smile followed by unruly hair outlinning her face. "Because, you are right." She paused, sighing as her laughter stop.

She looked at Rab, her smile fading. Rab didn't say anything; he seemed to be waiting for Bella to continue. Bella pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them. She looked down at the floor, truthfully not knowing what else to say. Rab rolled over on his side and touched her ankle. Bella's eyes flashed to his face again.

"I guess I am just feeling trapped," she said. She offered Rab a smile. "I am so thankful for you and all that you've done, hiding me like this. But I just… and Cissy. I'm worried about her. I need to see her or contact her." Bella frowned and when she spoke next, her voice was weak. "Please, Rab? I really need to write her and you need to give it to her. Please?"

Rab stared into Bella's eyes, which were pleading him. He could tell how worried about her younger sister she was. But he didn't want Bella to get found out. Though, he could be discreet about it, maybe somehow cornering Cissy or slipping the letter into her room. He could figure something out. Then Cissy would know where Bella was, which might ease her nerves. But, would she tell her father?

"Do you think she'll keep her mouth shut about your whereabouts?" Rab asked.

Bella nodded. "Yes," she said firmly. "I know Cissy; she's on my side. I asked her not to say anything to my father. We can trust her."

Rab still thought about it for a minute, tossing the idea around in his head. Finally, he nodded.

Bella smiled. "Thank you so much!" she said and then smirked. "How will I make it up to you?"

Rab smiled and rolled back over on his back. He looked over at Bella, who was running her eyes over his muscles. She then looked up into his eyes and crawled over to him. She was just about to straddle him once more when Rab suddenly sat up.

"Shit," he said, glancing at the clock on the wall. "I have to meet my brother. I need to shower…."

Bella pouted as he turned to look at her. He frowned and then reached out to cup her face with his hands. He leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. Bella put her hand on Rab's chest and dug her nails into him again. She wanted him again…. When they pulled apart, Bella sighed.

"I'm sorry for what I said before," Rab told her, his face still close to hers. "I have a short fuse, but I know that's no excuse. I'm so sorry if I hurt you."

Bella forced a smile, which quickly faded. "It's okay," she whispered, though his words still stung. She could tell, however, that Rab was genuinely sorry, whereas Rod never was. "If you'd hit me, then it'd be a different story. And we definitely wouldn't have had that make-up sex…." She smirked. "Speaking of which, do you need help getting ready?"

Rab laughed and kissed her cheek. "I would love your help," he told her.

Bella and Rab helped each other stand up and then headed down to the bathroom together. As they entered the bathroom, Bella hesitated. If she wanted Rab to give Cissy a letter, then she'd have to write it. Rab turned to look at Bella as he stepped into the bathroom without her by his side.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming toward her again.

Bella frowned. "As much as I'd love to help you," she told him, "I have to write to Cissy yet if you're to give her a letter from me."

"Ah," Rab said and Bella tried to ignore the disappointment in his voice. But then he smiled. "You got me all excited and then you just leave…." He laughed.

Bella grinned and leaned forward to kiss him. "I guess I'll have to make it up to you later," she promised him and then turned away, walking down to the bedroom. When Bella reached the bedroom, she grabbed Rab's comforter again from the bed and wrapped it around her body. She sat down at Rab's desk, grabbed some parchment and a quill. She dipped the quill in ink and then began to write her letter. The comforter slowly slipped from her chest as nothing was holding it up.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_I know my first letter was short, but it had to be. I had to get straight to the point. I can tell you a little bit more in this one. But, first, please don't worry about me. I didn't leave you. Please believe me and understand that. I didn't leave you, Cissy; I will never leave you… not like Andromeda did. I love you._

_I'm sure you've been wondering what happened. Firstly, let me tell you to not believe Rodolphus. He is pathetic and he and Father are only using you. I know it may hurt to believe that, but Cissy, who is the one you can always trust? Me; you know that. Please, Cissy. As you know, my anniversary with Rodolphus was in November. He did not spend it with me – he was off traipsing around London with some whore of his. I knew he had been cheating me, but I thought that maybe he would spend our anniversary with me. I don't know why; maybe I was sick that week and my head wasn't quite clear._

_But that's not the point. The point is… he hurt me. Not just emotionally by sleeping with his mistress, but psychically as well. When he did finally come home the following morning (there was lipstick on his collar and he still denied that he had a whore), we got into a fight. Over exactly that – his mistress. Well, and the fact that I want to become a Death Eater. I want to serve the Dark Lord. I believe in everything he has to say and everything he stands for. Rodolphus doesn't want me joining; he thinks a woman's place is in the home, perfectly household spells and raising a family. Can you picture me doing that, Cissy? Rodolphus is an idiot. But, again… I'm straying away from my point…_

_Rodolphus hit me. I didn't have any time to really defend myself until he turned his back on me. And then I quickly disappeared because I didn't want him to hurt me more. I don't know what Rodolphus had told you, but whatever he has told you, it's not true. Do not believe him, Cissy. Do not trust him. Only trust and believe me. You have to. I'm in a safe spot now, but I can't tell you where. I am not with any blood traitors or mudbloods. And you also need to trust the person who is giving this letter to you – do not say a word to anyone, do you understand?_

_I need to see you. I miss you. Write me a letter telling me where we can meet and when. Or just write me – but you must hand your letter to the person who gave you my letter ONLY. And no one can see._

_I have to go now, Cissy. I love you beyond words._

_Xoxo,_  
_Bella_

Bella set the quill down and and floded the parchment in half. She remained quite as she heard the shower go off. _Was this a mistake?_ she thought as she held the paper between her hands. Not only was she putting herself in a bad position, but Rab as well.

Her emotions were getting the best of her again and she started to frown. Once again she felt like crying. A cold drift flitted through the room as Bella pulled the blanket up to cover her chest as she leaned back in the desk chair.

_I'm not going to cry_. Bella repeated in her head.

"Get a hold of yourself, Bellatrix _Walburga_ Black." She hissed aloud.

"Walburga, huh?" Rab's voice called from behind her.  
Bella turned around startled. "You didn't hear that." She growled; a grin spreading across her face as she saw him in his towel.

"But I did. Walburga, that's young Sirius mother, correct? The one who at your wedding made a scene about Andromeda?"

"That would be dear Aunt Walburga. She's one to talk about Andy. Sirius is no better than a half blood..he's a Gryffindor. A Black in Gryffindor...pathetic." The words rolled off her tongue like they were acid.

"He's only twelve, Bella. Give the kid a break." Rod sighed as he walked towards his dresser. " A Gryffindor though. You're family must be proud." He chuckled.

Bella bit down on her bottom lip and stood up; keeping the comforter pulled around her. She walked over to the bed and sat down. Rab turned around resuming his position of searching for clothes when a pillow flew at his head; bouncing off.

"I wish I could've found something harder." Bella grinned as she met his gaze. A dumbfounded look covered his face. "Don't talk about my family, not even Sirius." Her tone turned serious.

Rab sighed. He knew that that was a sore spot for Bella. Well, today he just couldn't say the right thing to save his life could he?

He didn't want to fight with her again; although if it did mean making up...

"I didn't mean it, Bella." He added quickly as he picked the pillow up and tossed it on the bed.

"I finished my letter." Bella added; changing the subject. "Please wait until she reads it before you leave, just in case she wants to give you a letter back."

"Bella, did you tell her about this?" Rab asked, motioning his hands between the two of them. He was still unsure if they could trust Cissy. She was still a little girl who didn't know anything about love and about life yet.

"About what? Us? Yes, Rab I told her about how I just fucked and about how you had sex with Rita Skeeter." She smirked.

"I hope you are joking." His expression turned gloom.

"Nope. " She laughed shaking her head as she stood and hurried to grab her letter from the table. Rab was in the middle of putting on pants as he watched her.

"If Narcissa finds about Rita it will be all over Hogwarts and London. Give me the letter, Bella." Rab spoke as he stalked towards the bed. She put the letter behind her back."I was only 16! Don't tell her."

"But, why? Something as juicy as this is far too good to keep to myself. Everyone knows I was fucking Rod in school...no one know about you and Miss motor mouth."

"I won't take that letter to her, Bella. I'm not doing. I told you about Rita in confidence." His voice was soft and even as he pulled his shirt over his head and turned back towards her.

Bella's jaw tightened and she felt like throwing something at him again. "I was kidding you jackass." She hissed. The s's rolling off her tongue like a snake's hiss.

A grin spread across Rab features. "I like it when you call me a jackass. It sounds sexy when the words roll off your tongue…that beautiful tongue."

"Really?" She replied, raising an eyebrow. "I thought we had gotten past this corny bad pick up line phrase. You're already fucking me. What else are you trying to do? Drive me made with corniness…"

"I love how graceful your speech is." He laughed. His laughing faded as he thought about where he was going. "You'd better get dressed and out if you're going to go by the Lestrange Manor, Bellsy."

Bella sighed; she had been thinking the same thing. "I guess you're right." She spoke without correct him in regards to her illicit nickname, which did not go unnocticed by Rab..

"You didn't correct me or yell at me?" He smirked as she walked towards him and to the dresser.

"Correct you? For what?" She asked a bit confused. She had heard him, but it no longer bothered her as it once had. She actually liked it. She'd never tell him that of course.

"Bellsssssssyyyyyy…"He repeated again wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling his chin against her bare shoulder.

Bella answered his question with an eye roll. "I said don't call me that." She whispered as she felt his hands come to a rest at her stomach giving her butterflies; a small fact she wouldn't admit. Bellatrix Black did not get butterflies.

"I let you get dressed; now let me." She groaned as her eyes caught sight of her wand sitting on the dresser. She snatched the wand from the dresser top and rolled it in her hands. "I should curse you." She smirked, using her wand to summon her clothes.

Rabastan pulled her hair from her neck; the long dark curls cascaded down her back. He kissed her neck slowly.

Bella pulled away, her clothes, hanging in mid air, followed her. "I think you should go Rab before we get ahead of ourselves again." Bella replied as she dressed. Her skin was getting hot again and she was becoming flustered. Her body wanted him, but her mind wanted its momentary escape, even If it was just a quick journey to grab some more clothes.

"I'll go. I am meeting my brother shortly have some things to discuss." He spoke thinking of his mission. "Wait about twenty minutes until you leave. Be careful, Bella."

"What do you have to discuss?" Bella asked curiously as she slipped her sweater on over her head. She'd have to retrieve her clothes from the living room floor eventually.

"Just some things, Love. Don't worry about it. I Love you Bellsy." He grinned.

"I Love you too, but if you use that name one more time—" she started as she pointed her wand at where he stood, but he disapparted before she had a chance to finish her words. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed; watching the clock on the wall.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, steady updates...must be nice. LOL. Just kidding. Anyways enjoy and REVIEW. That one word keeps me writing. Thanks Hannie. **


	14. Chapter 13

Rab landed just outside the Lestrange manor and he walked up the path to the front door. He knocked three times with the doorknocker and almost instantly, the door opened wide. A small house elf stood off to the side, permitting Rabastan into the manor. Rab stepped inside and looked around; it'd been nearly a month since he was last here. And he couldn't stop the flood of memories that resurfaced in his mind. He smiled, thinking of that night and glad that it had happened. If only he could keep Bella safer longer….

"Can Dinky take your clock, sir?" the house elf asked, holding out his hands. He seemed to be trembling.

Rab looked down at the house elf, feeling almost sorry for the creature. He seemed frightened to be in the house, but Rab understood that it was sometimes hard to keep control over them and they needed to keep their place below wizards.

Shaking his head at the elf, Rab stepped away from him. "No," he said. "Rod and I will be leaving soon."

"Master is in his study, sir," Dinky said. "Dinky will walk you there."

Rab let the house elf lead him to Rod's study. The house elf announced himself and Rab and waited until Rod's voice boomed through the door for them to enter. Dinky held open the door for Rab, who stepped into the expensively furnished study.

"Hello, Rab," Rod said, smiling and looking up from the paper he was reading. He folded it up and placed it on the desk, standing up. He walked around the desk. "How are you?"

Rab nodded. "I'm great," he replied. "Yourself?"

"Excellent," Rod said. "Ready to go? I need to stop to see Cygnus… I trust you don't mind making a pit stop there?"

Rab shook his head. "Not at all," he said, grateful that he could get his letter to Narcissa. "I'm actually quite interested in meeting the last daughter of Cygnus and Druella. She's very beautiful in the pictures I saw. I only met her briefly at your wedding with Bellatrix…." Everything he was saying was a lie, except for the last part. He wasn't interested in meeting Narcissa again; only to give her the letter from Bella was his business with her.

Rod raised his eyebrows and folding his arms across his chest. "You've met her other times, Rab," he said, studying his younger brother. "Besides, she's engaged to Lucius Malfoy, as you were informed before. And she's very much in love with him, might I add."

Rab shrugged. "What's love, Rod?" he asked. "She's only sixteen; she has no clue what she wants." Inside, it hurt Rab to talk about Narcissa like this. He was just thankful it wasn't Bella he was saying such things about. He might have not been able to control himself.

Rod laughed. "Good point, baby brother," he said. He winked. "We'll find you a wife. A nice, quiet housewife to raise a family."

Rab forced a smile. Rod was an ass. He should just take him out right here. But he couldn't. Rab took a deep breath. "Should we get going?" he asked, disregarding the subject of potential mates. He let out his breath when Rod nodded and walked from the room without another word on the matter as well.

Once they excited the Lestrange manor, they both apparated to the Black house. Rab was slightly nervous as they approached the house. He hoped that he could deliver this letter discreetly. The brothers ascended the steps and walked to the large front door. Rab stood behind Rod as his older brother knocked on the door.

***

Normally, a house elf would answer the door. But, through the frosted glass, Rab saw a girl with blonde approaching the door in a hurried pace. She swung the door open and then frowned. She sighed and then backed up, allowing the gentlemen into the house. She shut the door behind them.

"Narcissa," Cygnus' voice rang out from down the hallway, though he sounded close.

"Yes, Father?" Narcissa called back, stepping around Rod and Rab. She nearly crashed into her father as she rounded the corner.

"Ladies do not answer the door," he reminded me and Narcissa lowered her head, looking down at the ground. "And, if a lady *does* answer the door, she most certainly does not rush to do so."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, Daddy," she said in a small and then stepped away from her father. She glanced back at Rab and Rod. She offered them a smile. "Hello, Rodolphus. Hello, Rabastan. How do you do?"

She was sweet. But too trained. Rab felt sorry for her; she was almost like a dog. But here she stood, hands clasped in front of her, smiling at the two older gentlemen, though she looked terribly depressed.

"I'm very well," Rodolphus said, stepping up to his sister-in-law. He bent down to kiss her cheek. "I hope you're well, Narcissa?"

Narcissa nodded, flashing him a big grin. "Very well," she replied. "It's nice to have a break from my—"

But Rodolphus turned away from her to greet Cygnus. Narcissa's lips were still parted, as if she was going to continue, but then she closed her mouth. Her eyes followed Rod as he and Cygnus walked slowly, already deep in conversation, down the hallway. Rab recognized the glare on her face; it was much like the one that Bella got when she spoke, or thought, about Rodolphus.

Seeming to remember that she had male company in her presence – and unattended, at that – Narcissa looked back to Rab with another small, forced smile. She nodded curtly at him and then began to back away. She turned on her heel and headed out of the foyer. This was Rab's chance. He quickly rushed to the end of the foyer and looked down in the direction of where Narcissa was headed, which was in the opposite direction of Rod and Cygnus.

"Narcissa!" Rab hissed, glancing over his shoulder. He hoped neither Rod nor Cygnus could hear him. *"Narcissa!"*

Narcissa faltered in her steps and paused. Rab called out to her again and she slowly turned around, looking around the hallway, as if she was expecting someone else besides Rab to be calling after her. Rab beckoned for her to come toward him and she did hesitantly, a questioning, but curious look on her face.

"Can I help you with something, Rabastan?" she asked in a normal tone.

Rab winced and raised his hand in the air and then made a motion of moving in downward, telling her to lower her voice. Narcissa stepped closer to Rab.

"I have something for you," he said and the blush that rose in Narcissa's face did not go unnoticed.

Narcissa stepped back from Rab, now looking slightly afraid and concerned. She glanced behind Rab and then back at him. "I'm sorry," she said. "But, Mr. Lestrange, I'm too be married to Lucius Malfoy. I really shouldn't be alone with you in such close proximity. And I shan't be accepting any gifts from you." She continued to back away from him.

Rab followed her, but Narcissa only backed up faster. "Wait!" Rab whispered, raising his voice only slightly. Narcissa did as she was told, but looked upset. She kept glancing behind Rab. "It's from Bella…."

Her blue eyes landed on Rab's brown ones. Her body was still and she stared at Rab with a blank expression. Then, she brought her hand to her face, covering her mouth and nose. Rab saw her eyes glistening and then watched as the tears began to fall down. She stepped up to Rab once more.

"Is she okay?" she asked, her voice shaky.

Rab nodded. "I can't say much," he said, glancing over his shoulder again. He pulled out Bella's letter from inside his cloak and handed it to Narcissa. "This is from her." Narcissa took the letter tenderly, stared at it and then looked up at Rab. Suddenly, she flung her arms around his neck. Rab was caught off-guard, but wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and patted her back.

Narcissa pulled away and looked slightly embarrassed. Her eyes were dry now. She smiled genuinely at Rab. "Thank you," she whispered. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Then, with another blush, she spun around and sprinted toward the stairs.

Rab smiled as he watched her hurry up them. He turned on his own heels and headed to the study where Cygnus and Rod awaited.

Closing the door behind her, Narcissa flung herself down across her bed and began tearing at the envelope in which the letter arrived in. Her heart fluttered in her chest as began to read the words wrote by the person she missed the most. Halfway through the letter she could feel tears build on her eye lids. She missed Bella, but hadn't known the whole story.

Rod had beat Bella and now Narcissa knew everything. Anger built in her as she read and reread the words. Why would someone hit her sister? Cissa could not understand this. She knew Bella had a temper, but also knew-temper or not- Rod didn't have a right to hit her. Did he? Narcissa had yet to know the norms and rules of marriage, but knew she would not tolerate physical abuse, would she?

Her mind ran in circles as she pressed a delicate hand against the written words. She wanted to see her sister. The letter was nice, but she wanted to hold Bella in her arms and for Bella to hold her. "Rabastan?" She thought coming across the section in the letter where Bella had written that Cissa could trust the person she received the letter from. "What does he have to do with Bella? He doesn't even know my sister. Does he?" Narcissa felt so confused he head began to hurt.

Narcissa sat up slowly, straightening out her dress over her lap and looking down at the letter again. She re-read it once more, looking for any clues. She was a smart girl, very observant. After all, it was hard to not notice things – simple things – when one was told to keep their mouth closed unless being talked to. One then developed a keen eye and an intelligent brain, which is opposite of what men wanted. Narcissa had learned that from her mother.

Maybe Narcissa could pry the information out of Rabastan. Or maybe, just maybe….

Smiling to herself, Narcissa slide from her bed and pulled on her shoes. She grabbed her cloak, stuffed her wand and the letter into the pocket and then headed down the stairs again. She headed to the sitting room, where she knew her mother was. The sliding door was open only a crack and Narcissa peered. Her mother was sitting down reading, with a cup of steaming tea in front of her.

Narcissa gently curled her fingers around the door and slid it back. Druella looked up as Narcissa pushed the door open. She smiled at her mother.

"Hello, darling," Druella said easily. She returned Narcissa's smile and then closed her, setting it down on the table in front of her. She grabbed her tea and took a small sip.

"Hi, Mummy," Narcissa said sweetly as she stepped into the room. She walked up to the sofa where her mother was sitting.

Druella looked up at her youngest daughter, still smiling. Narcissa placed her left hand on the arm of the sofa and then bent down to kiss her mother. When she pulled back, Druella grabbed her hand from the arm of the sofa and examined Narcissa's engagement ring. Her hands were smooth and cool; Narcissa loved the way they felt.

Narcissa stared at her mother's face as Druella looked at the ring. She had seen it a lot and Narcissa always wondered what her mother was thinking when she examined it over and over. Druella let go of her daughter's hand and looked back up to Cissa's blue eyes.

"Lucius is a wonderful man," she said.

Cissa nodded, her face breaking out into a grin. "He's very wonderful, Momma," she said enthusiastically. "I love him very much. We've invited him to Christmas dinner, correct?"

Druella smiled at Cissa's enthusiasm. She nodded her blonde head. "Yes, dear," she told her youngest child. "We've invited the rest of his family as well."

Cissy frowned and looked down at the ring on her finger. "Oh. His parents, you mean?" she asked, her excited voice gone. Without waiting for her mother to answer, she went on. "I'm afraid they don't like me too much – they think I'm simple-minded."

"tsk, tsk" Her mother responded back as she brought Cissa's eyes up to meet hers. Druella was smirking and Cissa couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. She then leaned back and looked her daughter up and down. "Are you going out?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"I came to ask if it was alright to take a little walk," she lied, feeling guilty. "It's quite nice out today, for a winter day, and I'd like to get some fresh air."

"Of course, darling," Druella replied. "Don't stay out too long – you wouldn't want to catch a cold."

Cissa nodded and then bent down to kiss her mother once more. "Thank you, Mum," she said, standing up. She turned around and headed from the room. When she stepped out of the room and turned to close the door, she took one last look at her mother. She had resumed her reading, looking very peaceful. Narcissa frowned, but then closed the door.

She then headed down to her father's office. She approached it slowly, careful to avoid the floorboards that she knew creaked. She leaned against the wall, turning her head. She could hear muffled voices, but wasn't sure what they were saying. When she heard a chair scrap across the hardwood floor in her father's office, she stopped breathing. Then she pushed away from the wall and headed quickly back down the hallway and into the foyer grabbing her cloak from the coat rack. She opened the front door and stepped outside.

It was somewhat warm outside that day, but it was still winter. Grumbling to herself, Cissa pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and stepped outside onto the porch. Then she descended the steps onto the snowy walk way.

Cissa pulled the cloak closer around her body, trying to give herself extra warmth. She didn't even know if the gentlemen were leaving her house yet and if she was going to be out here too long, then she would just have to head back into the house. She didn't want to because then her plan would fail. She would not let her plan fail. She was going to learn the whereabouts of her sister.

Her plan was to corner Rabastan after he'd left her house. Hopefully Rodolphus would leave Rabastan so Cissa could make her move. If he didn't, then she'd somehow have to get Rabastan's attention, letting him know that discreetly that she needed to speak with him. She looked down at the shoveled walkway, studying the odd placement of each stone. The wind blew and she winced as it pushed up under her cloak, instantly chilling her pale legs. She was tempted to go back into the house. But, as she turned around, she saw the front door open, Cissa jumped behind a large willow tree, peeking out from around it.

Rodolphus and Rabastan stepped out onto the porch. The instant the front door closed, they began to bicker.

* * *

**A/N: Enjoy!Review=Love!Small problem. I wanted this chapter before Bella's and didn't realize the possible confusion until I revised. I apologize, please don't beat me. **


	15. Chapter 14

Bella waited around for a while before disapparating to her house. She landed outside in the snow and swore under her breath. She quickly scurried to the front door and slipped inside carefully. She waited by the door, breathing quietly, as she listened for any sounds of movement. Granted, the house was large and if Rod and Rab were still here, she may not hear them.

Swallowing and holding her breath, Bella began to walk quietly through the house. She paused by the stairs and listened. She still didn't hear anything. Bella began to slowly and cautiously walk up the stairs, trying to keep them from creaking. When she reached the top of the stairs, she paused again and listened for voices. Still, there was nothing. She made the familiar route down to her bedroom, of which the door was closed.

Bella thought it was odd; normally it was left open. She pushed it open and looked around. The curtains were drawn, making the room a little dark. Bella narrowed her eyes in confusion, but then flicked on the light. She heard a groan and almost bolted out of the room when she saw that the groan had come from a female. A red headed woman sat up in bed, stretching. She looked toward the door and froze.

Bella's eyes widened and she grew furious. Her eyes narrowed to slits and she walked closer. She glared that the filthy, disgusting slut in her bed. HER BED. The bed she shared with her husband. He was fucking her in their house… in their bed. But why was she getting mad? She hated Rod; she didn't want him anymore. But, still, it stung…. Rod was looking for her (apparently) yet he was bringing his whore into his house.

"Are… you… you're… you… are… I thought… Oh dear…" the woman stammered as she stared at Bella.  
She grabbed the top of the blanket and pulled it to herself.

"Why cover yourself now? I've already caught you in my bed?" Bella questioned through gritted teeth.

"I was told," The woman, Natasha, started. She was utterly speechless. "That, that you had left." She spoke in her defense.

"Really? So you haven't been fucking him forever now?" Bella questioned. Her patience was growing thin. The anger was rising in her bones and she felt like destroying something.

"No, I…" Natasha started again, but Bella raised her wand and pointed at her.

"_Silencio!" _The woman fell quiet. She pressed a hand to her mouth gapping for sound.

"I WILL TALK!" Bella screeched. Her wand was pointed at Natasha's heart. "Fucking another witch's husband..tsk…tsk…not good." She teased, her wand still raised. She looked around the room seeing the woman's wand sitting on the night stand table. "Accio wand!" The wand flew into Bella's open hand. Natasha was completely defenseless.

"He hasn't touched me in months because he's been touching _you_." Bella snarled. She sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as the color drained from Natasha's face. "I'm okay though." Bella smiled. "I have someone better, someone I love, but you still have to pay." She stood quickly and lowered her wand in a mock acceptance. "Maybe I shouldn't, maybe I should just forgive you?"

Natasha shook her head and mouthed a yes. Her red hair bounced about her face.

"Don't tell Rod I was here then?" Bella asked her as she walked towards the dresser where clothes were. She still held the extra wand in hand. She began to pack her things. "I'm sorry about this misunderstanding. You can have him. But, please. Just don't let him know I was here." Bella reiterated once again as she stood; her things in tow. She walked to the door.

Natasha stared at Bella in confusion and amazement. She still hadn't been given her voice back yet.

"Oh, right." Bella smiled as she remembered the woman's voice. She set her bag down on the ground and looked back over at the woman. Before she knew what she was doing, Bella's mouth twisted into a sly grin and she shouted, "Crucio!"

The tip of Bella's wand turned red, but nothing happened. This was her first time using the cruciacutus curse on someone. She grew angry and shouted again, "Crucio!" The tip of the wand grew a bit brighter, but once again, nothing happened. She was getting frustrated.

Natasha watched Bella, afraid. She knew the type of pain that the spell, Bella was trying desperately to inflict upon her, caused. She stood from the bed and grabbed the robe hanging upon the bedpost; desperate to make a break for it.

"No, you aren't going anywhere!" Bella jeered pointing her wand in the woman's direction. She could see Natasha's mouth move as she pleaded for her to let her go. As Bella watched the woman, her thoughts floated back to the morning Rod had hit her. She could feel the sting of his hand against her face and the hardness of the floor as she landed against it. Once again she raised her wand feeling the anger rise from the pit of her stomach. "CRUCIO!" She shouted once more.

Natasha flew from the bed; her body writhed and her eyes flew open. The red light from the spell engulfed her. "Did you really think I was going to let you get away with this?" She seethed. "Really, Rod does like them dumb, doesn't he? I don't forget anything you stupid slut!" Bella jeered holding the curse longer; feeling the power course through her body. She had managed to accomplish her first full cruciatus curse.

After a few more seconds Bella finally dropped the curse and walked over to the crumpled figure on the floor. "I should kill you." She hissed bending down and staring at the fading blue eyes of the woman. "No, I won't, however." She sighed lifting the silencing charm. The woman cried sounds of agonizing pain as Bella chuckled.

"I hope he's a good lay for you." She sneered, her lip snarling. It would be so easy to kill her, but then Rod would know she had been here. She wouldn't kill her. If she had it would've been for no reason. Bella no longer wanted Rod, although her jealousy had just gotten the best of her.

"I..need..h…" Broken words fell from the woman's mouth. She was crying heavily and seemed to be in immense pain.

Bella rolled her eyes at Natasha's pleas. If she kept her whining up, Rod would know Bella had been there. "Confundo!" She shouted as a blank stare fell over the woman's face. Natasha looked up at Bella blinked and slowly stood. She got back into bed and laid down, apparently falling back to sleep.

Bella smiled to herself and walked over to the bureau cabinet and picked up her bag of clothes; glancing back over at the woman. Bella smiled to herself; content, she apparated back to Rab's house.

* * *

**A/N:Okay, This chapter sucks to be quite honest. I hate it. Any who, Read and Review as always. I'll try for one more update on Sunday. I'm getting ready head back to school so they'll be a little spread out now. Thanks to Hanna, again! I love my bestie and thanks to DarkBellatrix! Your reviews keep me writing. **


	16. Chapter 15

Their banter started off low, but as they descended the steps and walked away from the house, it grew louder and Cissa could hear every word they said. Rod stopped to pull out a cigarette and offered one to Rab, who pulled his cloak tighter around his body in an effort to stay warm.

"I thought the cigarette came after sex?" Rab shot nastily at his brother.

"I didn't get a chance to have one before we left the manor," Rod said, a smile creeping onto his lips. He winked. Cissa didn't like him much anymore.

"You're a dick," Rab hissed. He shook his head at his brother, but Rod only laughed. Cissa's heart fell as she thought about Rod and her sister. Rab turned to his brother. "Are we going to go to the Ministry?"

Rod sucked in some of his cigarette and then let it out slowly. "Not tonight," he replied smoothly. "I have other things to figure out…."

"That's a load of shit, Rod," Rab sneered. He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned away from Rab. "The Dark Lord will be back soon!"

Rod turned to his younger brother, looking slightly confused. "Since when do you care so much about my life? And I know this. We will have information to take to him. " he asked.

Rab rolled his eyes. "Since it's fucked up that you're off screwing some whore while pretending to care about your wife," he replied, not looking at Rod. "If you hate Bella or if she's that bad to fuck, then divorce her! Let her find someone who actually might care a little bit more about her than you." Rab's words surprised himself.

Rod laughed. "Why should I?" He paused, his eyes meeting Rab's. "Since when do you worry about my wife?" The word my dragged from his tongue.

Cissa nearly jumped out from behind the tree. She wanted to hurt Rod, but she couldn't reveal herself. Her feet were beginning to freeze. She hoped Rabastan would hurry up….

"Well, you're allowed to be happy, so why can't you she? That's all I am saying." Rab cemented, trying to calm himself. He did not want to get too upset; getting upset would give Rod a reason to worry.

"_She_ is *_mine_*," Rod said sternly and chills slithered down Cissa's spine at the way he said it. Bella was a daughter, a sister, a niece, a cousin, a wife – not property. "I own her; I've made my claim on her. She will be no one else's. I will take a mistress if I so please and Bella will have to deal with it. If she dares to question my authority, she shall be reprimanded for it. Bella will do as I say. She may have that fighting spirit, but I'll break her. Soon enough, mark my words my dear brother, she'll calm down. I'll get her pregnant, we'll have a few children, I'll have Natasha, and everything will be right."

Cissa felt like throwing up. The way Rod was talking was disgusting. She hoped that Lucius did not think that way about her. Just because they were women did not mean that they could be tossed around like yesterday's news. She swallowed; she would have to ask Lucius about it sometime, just to make sure. His parents already thought she was ditzy and could be nothing better than a housewife and child caretaker; did he think the same?

Rod dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it, twisting his foot. Cissa wondered if he was imagining that as Bella. She frowned.

"I'm going," Rod said coolly to his brother, as he walked down the walkway. Cissa slipped behind the tree so they couldn't see her.

"What about the Ministry?" Rab grumbled; his mind floated to Rod's last statements. Bella was not made to be broken. She was a fighter, strong, and most importantly loyal. If his dimwitted brother would just let her be who she was, but Rab was that his brother hadn't.

"I said we'll deal with it later," Rod shot as he walked by the tree Cissa was hiding at. She held her breath and was very still. Rod continued on by, down to the point where it was safe to Disapparate from. With a pop, he was gone.

Cissa let out her breath. Rab was next to pass the tree. Cissa watched him walk away and then jumping out from behind the tree, she followed him quietly. She would have to catch him if he was going to Disapparate. Although, she knew she should not be doing this. Bella had told her to write a letter, but a letter would not suffice. She had to know where Bella was, if she was okay, when she was coming home, and what had happened; most importantly Cissa wanted to see her sister. But, Rab continued onward after reaching the safe spot. He seemed to be transfixed in thought. Cissa continued to follow him, confused to the fact that he had not dispparated. Her feet and legs screamed for warmth.

" Stupid Mother fucker," Rab said out loud and Cissa smiled.

Rab continued along at a fast pace, which Cissa was slightly grateful for. She could keep her normal pace, but still see Rab just fine. He rounded the corner, his cloak flapping behind him. Cissa wasn't sure how long they walked, but finally, Rab turned down a quiet street. He walked over to the other side of the street and continued down the road. Cissa did as he did, wondering where Rab lived. It was a dead end, so there weren't many apartments to pick from.

Rab walked to the last house and then Cissa called out to him.

"Rabastan!" she hissed loudly, not sure why she wasn't speaking at a normal level. He faltered, but didn't turn around. She raised her voice. "Rabastan!"

Rab turned around this time and Cissa hurried up to him, pushing the hood of her cloak back.

"Narcissa," Rab gasped, looking around nervously. "What are you doing here?"

"I have to see Bella," the words flooded from her mouth, the tears already beginning to ride in her throat. She was firm in her stance as she spoke the words.

Rab swallowed. He narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think that I know where she is?" he asked playing dumbfounded. Immediately he sighed heavily. He had told Bella that this was a bad idea.

"She's my sister," Cissa replied. "I read the letter. _You_ gave me that letter. I'm not daft. She's somewhere, and you know where. Don't lie to me!"

He looked away from her. "No, I might have given you the letter, but I don't know where she is." His words were swift and level. He couldn't risk looking into her eyes. Once he did, he knew he'd give in to her. She and Bella both shared the ability to manipulate with one look.

Her bottom lip quivered and she began to sniffle. "I just want to see my sister." Her head dropped and she sighed heavily, breaking Rab's will as she did so.

Rab chewed on his bottom lip, giving it all away. The tears began to fall down the young girl's face. She grabbed both of Rab's hands in her own and looked up into his face. "Please?" she whispered. "I need to see her. I need to know she's okay…."

Rab lowered his face, inches from Cissa's. He stared into her icy blue eyes. "She's fine," he murmured. Then he released his hands from hers and stepped back from the blonde-haired girl. "You shouldn't have come here."

Cissa followed him as he backed away. "You can't let me out in the cold!" she said, her voice near a shout. "I will see my sister. You can't stop me! Even if I must stand here for the remainder of the night!" She pointed to the snow covered grown in front of them. "I will."

Rab stopped short and studied Narcissa. She looked just as stubborn as she was acting; both of her hands rested on her hips and she was close to stomping a foot in his direction. She resembled a stubborn child being denied their way.

He ran his hand through his hair and glanced at the apartment, hoping that Bella had nnot returned yet, but at the same time worried for her saftey. Maybe, just maybe Narcissa could be trusted? When he looked back at the girl, he held out his hand. What was he doing? Why was he doing it?

She grinned and took it. Her eyes immediately brightening.

"What is it with you Black women?" he mumbled, a bit frustrated for giving in. "Stubborn as hell…."He shook his head and smiled as he felt her tiny hand resting in his, which reminded of a baby doll's. Her and Bella did not share a lot, in terms of personality and looks, but they both had a way of getting to you.

* * *

**A/N: A little short, I know. Sorry. I might do one more chapter and then break for a little. I have a substantially large paper to write((On Harry! LOL)) and finals fastly approaching. Sorry, but I am a college student. More than likely, though, I will be updating once more before the crunch begins. Enjoy and Review! **

**--Riss. **


	17. Chapter 16

Rab led Cissa up to the apartment, glancing around them as he did so. No one was out luckily. He opened the front door and the warm air hit them instantly. Cissa shivered as she stepped into the apartment, feeling the hot air melt into her bones. She looked around; she didn't see Bella anywhere.

"Bella!" Rab called out loudly. "We have company!"

Bella had been in the bedroom, reorganizing everything. She had been restless and irked once she'd returned from her manor. She felt enthralled, yet trapped once more. That woman had gotten what she deserved and Bella was happy she had delivered it, but hoped, in vain, that the mistress would not remember her. Bella had used the confundous charm afterall, but Rod wasn't dumb—that much. She was in the process of unfolding and folding Rab's clothes when she heard him call out to her. And she froze.

Who could be here? Rab didn't sound nervous; well, maybe a little. But he'd said her name, very loudly. She dropped Rab's shirt and made sure that she was wearing something decent. Check. She turned around slowly and headed out of the bedroom. As she walked down the hallway, she recognized the small frame and that blonde hair.

"Cissa," she breathed when she got closer and her sister spun around. Tears were falling down Cissa's face, but Bella found them comforting for once. She felt quite the same way and she quickly wiped at her eyes.

"Bella!" Cissa exclaimed, rushing down the hallway.

She threw her arms around her older sister, pulling her in close. Bella, too, wrapped her arms tightly around her younger sister's body. Cissa's body shook slightly with silent sobs and Bella stroked her sister's hair, kissing the side of her head.

"It's okay, Cissa," she whispered. "I'm here now. I've missed you so much." Her throat was tight with tears again and she attempted to stop them by swallowing.

"I've just been so worried about you," Cissa cried into Bella shoulder, her voice muffled. "And then your letter today… Rodolphus is such a… a… he's an ass!" She pulled back, hair sticking to her tear-stained face. She kept her face close to Bella's. Bella smiled at the hair and reached up to remove it from Cissa's pretty face. "I had to come see you," Cissa went on. "I had to make sure you were okay. You're okay, right?" She sniffed and rubbed her nose.

Bella nodded. "I'm fine," she assured her sister. "I'm even better now that you're here." She reached up and held Cissa's face between her hands. She rubbed her thumbs under her sister's eyes to wipe away the tears. "And I love you *so much* and you're so brave for coming out here to see me."

Cissa smiled and Bella dropped her hands from her sister's face. "I lied to Mummy," she admitted, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. "I'm probably going to be in so much for staying out this late…."

Bella grinned. "I thought you said Rodolphus wanted to take you on a walk to discuss some things?" she suggested. Cissa seemed confused at first, but then her eyes widened.

She bobbed her head, smiling. "It slipped my mind," she played along. Then she looked down at her hands. She fiddled with the engagement band on her finger. When she looked up at Bella again, her eyes were sad. "I don't like the way he talks about you, like you're his property." Her voice was soft; it wasn't polite to meddle in the domestic affairs of others. But this just wasn't anyone – this was her sister, her flesh and blood.

Bella leaned forward to kiss Cissa's forehead. "You don't worry about that, okay?" she said and Cissa nodded sadly. "So long as it's not you he's talking about like that—"

"But, Bella," Cissa protested, "you're not property—"

"I know that," Bella said firmly, cutting her sister off. "He won't break me, Cissa. I don't listen to half the things he says. He's a fool." She brought her face close to her sister's and forced Cissa to look her in the eyes. "And Lucius ever says anything like that to you; you let me know, okay?"

Cissa nodded and glanced down at the engagement band again. She looked back up, a smile tugging on her lips. "Rabastan," she said, "I don't mean to sound rude, but… may I please have something to drink?"

"Sure, Miss Narcissa. I'm sorry I haven't invested in a house elf yet. My parents weren't too happy with me leaving out on my own in the first place, without a wife. I must say that they weren't all wrong." He laughed a little at his last statement.

"It's okay Rab, I'll get it." Bella smiled wanting to do something for her sister. She had not expected this visit and right now she was so ecstatic. Bella laughed and took her sister's hand. "Where did you get these manners from?" she asked as she lead her sister into the kitchen.

Narcissa couldn't help but notice the lack of formalities Bella had as she roamed around Rab's apartment. It was strange to Cissa that her sister seemed so comfortable in the home of a man she barely knew, her brother-in-law at that. "

Bella," Cissa said when they entered the kitchen. She didn't really have anything to say; it was just that she missed saying her sister's name. She thought about her sister a lot, but she rarely said her name. It had been a month and a week since Bella's disappearing act. Cygnus fumed whenever anyone, but Rod brought her up and Druella's mouth would purse at the mention of Bellatrix's name. And now Bella was standing here, in the flesh.

"Did you have something to say?" Bella asked as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard. It was odd to see Bella doing things around the house—any house.

Rabastan filtered into the kitchen, coming to stand behind Bellatrix, smiling as he saw the light in her eyes. She was happy and he could tell. He was anxious to take her in his arms and hold her tight. Carelessly his eyes began to roam Bella's body as she tended to Narcissa, who could not help but notice the attention Rabastan was paying to her sister. Something was going on.

Bella filled the glass with water and then handed it to Cissa with a smile. She could feel a set of eyes on her not belonging to her sister. She grinned knowing who they belonged to. She tossed her hair over her shoulders and turned quickly to him, showing her grin; and then turned back to Cissa, smiling.

Cissa returned the smile and took the glass from her sister's hand. "Thank you," she said and she downed the glass of water, not realizing how thirsty she had been. She placed it down gently on the counter. She looked up at her sister. "I missed you." Her eyebrow slightly rose as she glanced back at Rabastan. Her cheeks flushed red.

The dark-haired woman gave her fair-haired sister a playful smile, as she caught site of Cissa's eyes. "Because you haven't said it enough tonight," she teased, taking her hand. "Let's go sit down. I'm sure your legs are aching."

Rabastan smirked as they walked from the kitchen.

The sisters walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Cissa tucked her legs on the sofa, not caring that it wasn't proper. It felt good to rest her legs. Bella grabbed a blanket and scooted closer to her sister, covering them up. Cissa rested her head on her sister's shoulder. Her mind floated back to the looks Bella and Rabastan seemed to be giving each other moments before.

"I can't stay long," Cissa finally said, breaking their silence.

Bella nodded. "I figured," she said, a hint of disappointment seeping out of her mouth. "Rab will bring you home, safe and sound, okay?"

"Oh, I wish I could see you more!" Cissa exclaimed. "It's been terrible these last few weeks. But I suppose that I know you're safe now…" Her voice trailed off and her head popped up. Bella turned to look at her with a curious expression. Cissa's cheek flushed with color as she thought about her question. "Are you… sleeping with Rab?"

Bella gave her sister a knowing smile. "A lady doesn't kiss and tell," she said jokingly.

"Kiss? Bella, who called you a lady?" Cissa teased back lightly, laughing. Then, her face turned serious and she struggled to keep her gaze with her sister. "Are you?"

Bella could not help but to roll her eyes. She scoffed in mock disgust. "Why, I would never cheat on my husband Cissy, I loathe him." She laughed, leaning back against the arm of the chair. "We made love on the floor this morning." She smiled, referring to her and Rabastan's morning, her eyes fluttering as she spoke. "Before he went left to take you that letter."

Narcissa parted her lips, mid thought, unsure of what to say. The thought most clear in her mind was to tell her sister, that cheating on her husband was wrong, immoral, and disgusting, especially since it was her husband's brother. She couldn't however; Narcissa could not help but notice the smile that crossed her sister's lips when she spoke of her affair. "Are you happy with Rabastan?" Was the only thing she could think of to say.

A small smile crossed Bella's lips, which was then replaced by a frown as she thought of the obvious. She was married to Rodolphus. Could her happiness last? "I'm happy now that you're here." Her answer was vague and topic changing.

The blonde girl took her sister's reply without an argument. Bella was upset. Cissa knew this and wasn't going to push her. Instead she changed topics herself. "Bella… can I ask you something?"

Bellatrix bobbed her head. "Anything," she replied, happy to be off the subject of her illicit affair.

Again, color rose into Cissa's face and she looked down at the engagement ring on her finger. "What's it like?" she asked in a small voice. She peered back up at her sister hesitantly. Bella looked dumbfounded.

"What is what like?"

Cissa took a deep breath and looked down again. "You know…" She didn't want to say the word. She could say it in her head just fine, but saying it out loud was weird. It was so foreign to her mouth and her parents had tabooed the word in their home.

"Sex?" Bella asked and Cissa's head popped back up. She nodded. Bella smiled. "Cissa, you don't have to be scared of the word. Or the act. Mum and Dad have scared you into this being perfect little girl… young woman," she quickly corrected when she saw the dark look cross Cissa's face. "Part of it is my fault they watch you so much. Mum and Dad, well dad more than mum, caught Rod and I fucking, in their bed…" She trailed off smirking at the memories, not the sex, but the look on her parents' faces, and the adrenaline rush she had after.

Her mouth dropped open, and Narcissa's eyes widened. "Bella, you didn't!" She sounded positively appalled.

"Of course I did. Why do you think we got married? Well and the blood traitor. But, duh. Daddy threw a fit. He hexed, Rod well. Very well. For the next three months, every time I even went near Rod, he'd shoo me away; afraid daddy was waiting for him. Mum, thought it was improper to be an unmarried woman, sleeping around so Daddy, and Rod, apparently," She grimaced, remembering the conversation she had, had with Rabastan in regard to her marriage, "decided we were getting married."

"I can't believe it! Of course you would! Bella, I…sometimes…I sometimes… I sometimes feel urges and think things," Cissa said, blushing once more. She was glad, though, to finally be able to talk about these things.

Bella smiled. "That's completely normal," she assured her sister. "All of it is. Cissa, how do you think we were all created? Certainly not by wands and potions." She gave a laugh at the thought and she noticed the smile that came over Cissa's face. She turned into her sister. "With the right person, sex is… wonderful. It's very pleasurable and it feels amazing. No pun intended, but sex completes you." She sighed, not quite sure how to put it all. She thought about her times spent with Rab. "It's very nice."

"I'm scared," Cissa admitted in a soft voice as she fiddled with the ring on her finger.

"Don't be," Bella said. She stared into her sister's blue eyes.

"I want to know what it's like before my wedding night," Cissa continued. "I don't want to be scared that night—"

"Cissa, you have plenty of time before your wedding to prepare yourself," Bella reminded her sister. She gave her sister another playful smile. "And plenty of time to fool around with Lucius."

Cissa rolled her eyes. "Mummy and Daddy watch us like hawks," she told her sister. "I never have any alone time with him."

"So make some."

"What?" Cissa stared at her sister curiously.

Bella shrugged. "When he leaves, follow him out," she said. "You did it tonight with Rab. Don't follow him home, but find a meeting spot and… kiss him, touch him, have sex with him—"

"Bella!" Cissa screeched, the color rising to her cheeks again. She lowered her voice and brought her face closer to her older sister's. "I will not have… have s-sex with Lucius outside like we're wild animals."

But Bella only laughed at her sister's innocence. She had once heard that the shy girls were better in bed; she doubted this would be the case with Cissa. "You're the one who mentioned it," Bella replied after she had gotten her laughing under control.

Cissa was giving her sister a stubborn glare. She had folded her arms over her chest. Then she sighed and dropped her arms; she couldn't stay mad at Bella. She had been the one to initiate the conversation. "I just want to explore his body," she finally said. "To really feel him. I want him to touch me, too."

"You are my sister." Bellatrix smiled after Narcissa had finished speaking. "Go for it, just explore. It really is amazing when it is with someone you love, like with Rabastan and I. I never knew it could be that…amazing. Rod usually grunted and humped me until he came. I remember this one time when he tried…" She trailed off, stopping as she glanced over at Narcissa who was yawning. Bellatrix leaned forward and took Narcissa in her arms, rocking her as she did so. "If he," Bellatrix started in refrence to Lucius, "Doesn't stop if you tell him to and he goes farther than you want; tell me. I'll kill him. I know one of the unforgiveable curses now. I will use it on him."

"Bella!" Narcissa yawned, her eye lids growing heavy. "I could never let you do that to my Lucius…he would never…" She trailed off falling asleep, her head in Bella's lap as Bella stroked the side of her face.

Rabastan walked into the living room where the two women sat. He had stayed away giving the sisters' their privacy, but could see that it was approaching night time and knew that Narcissa's disappearance would cause uproar.

"Bells," He called out to Bella, smiling as he watched her stroke the blonde locks of her baby sister. "It's getting late, your father will send the ministry out for her in a minute." He sighed, not wanting to interrupt. The way Bella comforted Narcissa made his heart grow warm. He could not imagine why his brother treated her in the manner in which he did. Bellatrix was an enthralling creature, both pure and gentle, yet devious and dangerous.

"I don't want her to go." Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. "I've missed her so much. She's so naïve and silly." She giggled and then frowned. She was like a child having to give away their favorite toy.

"Love, I know, but your father…will no doubt be worried. You don't want to make things harder in her. Let her sleep for a few more moments and then I will take her home. Deal?" He suggested, hoping to placate Bella.

She shook her head, her black curls bobbing in agreement. "Thank you, Rab. I needed this. I needed her. I can't tell you how much I owe you."

"You owe me nothing, Bella, but a kiss." He smirked, suddenly his thoughts feel upon his brother. In moments of happiness and comfort, this always happened. Rab would think of how Rod would take the news of their affair. Every scenario he ever imagined did not end well.

"I'll be sure to pay up." Bella whispered back as Cissy shifted in her lap. Rabstan smiled, slowly approached Bella, kissing her forehead. "You, my love, are my weakness." He smiled as he brought his lips from her forehead to her mouth. Her lips were soft and inviting. He almost felt that he could not pull himself away, as he slid his tongue into her mouth. Bella returned the gesture, before he pulled away.

* * *

**A/N: I know its been a while. Sorry. I just have soooo much going on right now. I know you don't really care, but I have to worry about homel life before ff...sometimes. Lol. I'll be giving another update soon. I hope. Lol. ANyways enjoy. **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everybody! I know it's been awhile, but I'm still here! Well, this chapter is a bit short, but don't worry; there is yummy goodness coming up. Promise. I will try to update again by the end of the week. Thanks for reading. Enjoy. **

* * *

After lengthy goodyes and sobs, Rabastan and Narcissa landed outside of the Black manor. Narcissa was clutching desperately to Rab's hand; side apparition was never her thing.

"Well, as I promised, Bella, you are home safe." Rabastan spoke as he tried to let go of Cissa's hand. He smirked a bit at her hesitation. "You can let go now, you're okay."

"Oh, right." She let go. "I'm sorry. I just have never liked that feeling. It's not a pleasant one. I feel like I am being sucked through a tube. I can disapparate by myself just fine, but with someone," She scrunched her nose. "Is awful, well not that you are awful, you're quite wonderful. I'm just glad my sister has you."

Slowly, Rabastan took in all that she was saying, which was a mouthful. "Young Cissa, I think it's time you go on now. You're parents are probably worried. I promise that Bella will be safe in my care."

"I know she will be, I just can't stop worrying about her. Your brother is an infantile man who is a chauvinist and…and…and," She seemed to be at a loss for words. "ASS" she spouted, her hand flew to her mouth after the word fell from it. "I'm sorry for my behavior Mr. Rabastan. A lady should not talk in such a manner."

Rabastan couldn't help but laugh, "Narcissa, I've heard worse, way worse. Remember: I'm living with your sister. And please, call me Rabastan. "

A small giggle escaped her lips. "Well, I must be off then, Rabstan. Thank you again." She hugged him without a second thought and then turned to leave, but turned back for a moment, "Tell, Bella, I love her."

"I will young one. Don't worry. She's okay."

"Rabastan, one more question." She paused.

"Will you come and get a letter from me to Bella for Christmas?"

Damnit. Christmas. He had forgotten. It was December 22, after all. "Of course I will. I will meet you here on Christmas morning, 8 am sharp. Deal?"

"Deal." Her blonde curls bounced in place as she threw him a large grin. "I'll be here at 7:59 am!" She laughed.

"Goodbye." He smiled and then waived his wand disappearing.

Narcissa hurried up the pavement and to the front door of the manor. Darkness had fallen and she knew she was in trouble. Without hesitation she placed a small delicate hand on the doorknob and turned it. Before she had a chance to pull the door open completely, it flew open. Narcissa looked up to see both Cygnus and Druella starring at her; both seemed well past angry.

"WHERE WERE YOU?" Cygnus demanded hollering at his youngest daughter for the first time ever as Druella pulled Narcissa inside and tightly wrapped her arms around her, hugging her.

"Don't ever do that again!" Druella cried in between messy kisses to Narcissa's forehead.

"Mum, I am okay." Narcissa started, but before she had a chance to finish Cygnus interrupted her.

"Narcissa Rose Black, I want an explanation. Druella, let her go so she can look at me!" Cygnus roared and Druella pulled back from her youngest daughter.

"Daddy," Narcissa's voice cracked, she was a bit scared. Her father had never seemed as mad as he was at the moment.

"Answer me!"

What could Narcissa say? She very much well would not tell on her sister. Bella trusted her to keep her word, and she was going too.

"Cygnus, please. I think—" Druella began to intercede, but Cygnus went on.

"Now, young lady," His voice sounded as if it was trying to break through the sound barrier. "I swear to Merlin that I have the most inconsiderate daughters a man could have ever been punished with; a blood traitor, a harlot, and now you!"

"Bella is not a harlot!" Narcissa screamed back, losing her whilst to stand and take the hollering. "That poor excuse for a husband you sold her too is!"

SLAP! It was sharp and quick, catching Narcissa off guard. She had never been hit by anyone before, let alone her father. She had always been his favorite. She placed a hand to her cheek, and tears began to pool in her eyes.

"Cygnus—" Druella gasped, starring from her daughter to her husband, just as shocked as her child.

"Bella?" A fourth voice sounded from the foyer. Narcissa turned to see Rodolphus standing in the hallway; an eager look present on his face at the mere mention of his wife.

"What are _you _doing here?" Narcissa snarled, her left hand pressed to her left cheek as tears slipped down her face.

"Rodolphus, I don't think this is an appropriate time." Druella began, but was cut-off this time by Rod.

"I was called to help find you. You know where Bellatrix is don't you?" He lowered his gaze and turned his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "That's where you were, isn't it?"

"My whereabouts are none of your business!"

"Narcissa, you will not speak to your sister's husband in such a manor." Cygnus growled, causing Narcissa to flinch for a moment. "Where were you!" It was not a question.

"Narcissa, please, if you know where my wife is, I must know." Rodolphus almost seemed to be begging.

"I don't know where my sister is. I was out, taking a stroll and I lost track of time. And, if I did know where my sister was, I would never, ever, tell you!" She screamed, backing away from her father and glared at Rod.

"You do know! I know you do!" Rod's voice rose, and he walked the few feet down the hall and to where all three Blacks stood.

Druella looked absolutely horrified, and Narcissa still held a hand to her cheek.

"No, I don't! And if I did, like I said, I still would not tell you. What would you do, _beat_ it out of me?" She raised an eyebrow.

Rod stopped in his tracks, seething mad. He could hear the way her voice heightened at the mention of the word "beat." She had seen Bella, he knew it. He could hear it in her voice.

"Where is she?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHERE IS SHE?" He screamed, storming closer to her. "HOW DID YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND HER!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"Narcissa screamed, tears streaming down her face.

"ENOUGH!" Cygnus roared stepping in front of Narcissa. "I think it's time you leave, Rodolphus."

He was breathing heavily, but Rod did as instructed and stepped back. "Cygnus, I apologize. I didn't mean to lose my temper. It's just I am worried about Bellatrix. Please, if you can, just ask her."

"I think Cissy, has made it quite clear that she doesn't know where Bella is, now please." Druella spoke.

"Right away Mrs. Black, but if you do not mind, may I use your facilities first?"

"Sure," Druella responded taking a crying Cissy in her arms. "I'm sure you know where it's at."

Once again, I apologize for my temper. Narcissa, will you forgive me?" Rod asked sighing a bit.

Narcissa did not answer, but instead turned further into her mother's grasp.

"I am truly sorry, excuse me." Rod excused himself and walked towards the stairs, taking them two at a time. Once he reached the floor he headed in the direction of the bathroom, passing by Narcissa's room as he did so. The door was cracked and he couldn't help but believe Narcissa new more than what she was saying.

_"I know that little bitch is lying."_ Rod hissed under her breath. Without thought, he walked into Narcissa's room and began to search it. From what Cygnus had told Rod after he and his brother had left that is when Narcissa had left too, which meant she had to have gotten something during that time. He began through papers on her desk, making sure to put each back where they belonged. After a couple of minutes he had yet to find anything pertaining to Bellatrix's whereabouts when he lifted the pillows arranged neatly on Cissy's bed. Underneath the pillows sat two letters, which Rod could easily distinguish as Bella's hand writing. He smirked, picking them up and holding them in hand and then shoved them into the jacket pocket of his cloak. "Silly little girl." He laughed, and then waived his wand across the room, wiping away any evidence of him ever being there, and then headed back down stairs.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry, sorry, for the delay. Anyways. Enjoy. Thanks Hanna! This is the calm before the storm; after all, nothing gold ever stays. **

* * *

Christmas Day came rather quickly. Rabastan had set an alarm so he wouldn't be late paying Narcissa a quick visit. Bella groaned as the alarm went off, mumbled something incoherent and flipped the covers over her head. She rolled over onto her side and within seconds, her breathing deepened once more.

Rab smiled at her with a small laugh. He got out of his bed, his feet cold. He grabbed a handful of clothes – relaxed pants, a nice sweater and warm socks – and made the short trek to the bathroom. He quickly showered, dressed and then peered in on Bella. She was still sleeping, but no longer had the covers pulled over her head. He stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. Kneeling on it and leaning over, he kissed the top of her head, glanced at the clock as he retracted from her; it was nearly time to leave.

Quickly, Rab made a cup of coffee to wake himself up. As he rushed to finish the beverage, his thoughts floated back to his brother. Was he with his whore? And then his thoughts drifted to Bella, peacefully asleep and happy in his bed; he couldn't wait to exchange presents later.

Glancing at the clock in the kitchen, Rab placed his mug on the counter; it was time to go. He grabbed his winter cloak, left his apartment and walked to the sidewalk before disapparating. As he walked down the path to the Blacks' house, he could see Narcissa standing on the porch, tightly buttoned up in a very fashionable winter cloak. It was snowing softly; however, Rab couldn't help but notice the worried expression that covered the young girl's face.

Before Rab got too close to the house, Cissy skipped down the stairs and ran up to him. He smiled down at her and she smiled back, but it was forced.

"Are you alright, Ms. Narcissa?" Rab asked, narrowing his eyes in questioning.

Cissy glanced nervously over her shoulder. Snowflakes landed in her golden hair. She turned back to Rab, biting her bottom lip. "I can't be long," she said quickly. She stretched out her arm, shoving the letter at him. "Father's tightened my noose." She forced a laugh.

"What happened?" Rab asked, glancing up at the house himself. He hoped they wouldn't be seen. To be sure, he grabbed Cissy's arm (which earned him a shocked, dark look) and pulled her to the side, so they were a bit out of view. "Sorry," he mumbled as Cissy fixed her cloak.

"I got in trouble the other night," she explained. "Father screamed at me – he's never yelled at me before! But I don't care; I had to see Bella. I had to know she was… is okay." She stared deep into Rab's eyes.

"What did he say?" Rab urged, growing nervous that she'd be called back into the house.

Tears sprung into her eyes. "He hit me," she disclosed, looking away from Rab. "He called Bella a harlot and I… I don't know! I told him that he sold Bella off to Rodolphus and then he hit me. But I wasn't going to stand by and let him talk about her like that!" She looked back up into his face, still crying, but her eyes were fiery and angry. "Rodolphus is convinced I know where Bella is… I tried my best to make it seem as though I had no clue, but he's… he's—"

"Slick," Rab offered and Cissy nodded. He peered closely at the young woman. "Are you okay?"

Cissy hesitated, but then nodded. "I have to be," she said. She glanced over her shoulder again and then gave Rab an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, but I should go. My parents will be up soon… if they already aren't. Tell Bella I love her! And I want to see her before I head back to school."

Rab gave her a doubtful look and shook his head. "I'm not so sure—"

Cissy stamped her foot, which caused Rab to close his mouth. "I will see my sister once more," she demanded. He didn't agree or disagree; he was amused with her inability to accept a "no". She was more like her sister than anyone would think…. Then her features softened and she smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Rabastan," she said sincerely. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I'll be in touch soon. Please be good to my Bella…"

And then she spun around and ran back to the house. Before she disappeared into the house, she turned around to grin and wave goodbye to him. Rab returned the gesture and then headed off back home.

The sound of vomiting met his ears when Rab arrived back in his house. He paused, heard the noise, winced and then tore off his cloak.

"Shit," he murmured as he hurried down to the bathroom. He frowned when he saw Bella bent over the toilet, not bothering to hold her hair back. Rab sank down to his knees beside her, gathering her hair in his one hand and rubbing her back gently with the other. She barely noticed him until the vomiting stopped (for the time being) and leaned back, shaking.

She felt cold and clammy and she was shaking. She glanced over at Rab, who had come in at… well, she wasn't quite sure. But he still held her hair and rubbed her back.

"Come on," he said in the joking tone, "you didn't drink that much last night."

Bella glanced at him and smiled nervously. She began to feel hot again and could feel the bile rising up. She tried to keep it down, but couldn't. She leaned forward again and opened her mouth, the disgusting taste emptying out into the toilet. This was not good… not good at all.

It went on like this for another house (what a wonderful way to begin Christmas!) until Bella finally lay down right on the bathroom floor, exhausted. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Want some water? Mouthwash?" Rab asked gingerly, peering down at her.

Bella opened her eyes, staring up at him. She nodded. "Both, please," she said weakly and closed her eyes once more. He left her side and she heard him bustle around the house. Then he walked back into the bathroom and carefully sidestepped her.

Then he was softly urging her to sit up. Bella did so and he sat behind her so she could lean against something. He handed her the mouthwash, which he gurgled and then spit into the toilet, making a face. The water came next and she gurgled the first sip to get to the taste of the mouthwash out of her mouth. Then she took tiny sips, just in case. Rab placed his hand on her stomach, rubbing it, and she paused.

"You going to survive?" he purred into her ear, as if this were a joke.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course I will," she snapped. "Don't be ridiculous."

Rabastan said nothing and Bella bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I just hate being sick."

Rabastan said nothing and Bella bit her lip. She really shouldn't be so vile toward him sometimes; Rodolphus had never even asked if she would like some water when she got sick, let alone sit with her, hold back her hair and rub her stomach. She should take advantage of this comfort while she could.

"I'm sorry," she said, allowing herself to completely relax into Rab's embrace. "I just hate being sick."

"It's okay," he said. He kissed the back of her head. They remained like for several minutes before Bella began to feel better. She announced that they could go about their day.

However, as Rab helped her up, she felt dizzy and the unpleasant nausea crept up from the bottom of her stomach and up her throat.

"Fuck," she said as she collapsed to the floor again, leaning over the toilet. Once again, Rab held her hair and rubbed her back. It was the very least he could do, though he longed to do so much more.

They spent the rest of the morning in the bathroom. By noon, Bella was spent; she just wanted to crawl back under the covers and sleep. Her stomach muscles hurts; she felt as though she'd just spent hours exercising, trying to define her abdomen. Her throat was sore and burned. Her mouth felt like cotton, but yet still tasted disgusting. She'd gone through half a bottle of mouthwash. After vomiting the last time, she knew that it was over. She could feel her body begin to go back to normal – she wasn't cold and clammy like she had been before.

Rab helped her to the bedroom after she had vigorously brushed her teeth and washed out her mouth. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. As he pulled away, she grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"I'm sorry for this," she whispered. "I don't know what happened. Just give me an hour or so to rest and then the day is ours." She smiled. "Our first Christmas together."

Rab smiled at this and nodded. "Our first Christmas together," he repeated. He squeezed her hand. "Let me get you some more water and some crackers. What about some gingerbeer?"

Bella nodded, knowing that gingerbeer aided in settling a stomach. As Rab walked out of the room, she called out to him. He turned around, a curious look on his face. "Hopefully it won't be our last. Christmas," she added when she noted the quizzical look on his face.

He nodded and grinned. "Hopefully not," he replied and turned away, preparing to take care of her the way a husband should.

Bella nibbled on the crackers and sipped at her gingerbeer. She knew that she wouldn't be vomiting any more today, but still; she didn't want to leave it to chance.

Rab had given her a letter from her sister. She read it three times before and now she re-read it again, nervously:

_Dearest Bella,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you're enjoying your holiday._

_I already miss you and it's only been a few days. I'm so glad I got to see you the other night; I want to see you again before I head off to school. I leave at the beginning of January. I just want to update you on a few things…_

_Mother and Father were very upset when I came home after seeing you. Father rambled on and on, insulting all of his daughters. I don't care if he calls me names, but I can't bear it when he picks on you. I don't wish to repeat anything he said, but I did stick up for you. And then Father hit me. But I'd do it again because I hate him for what he did to you… and how Rodolphus treats you._

_Oh, Bella… I hope you can leave that foul man! He's been invited to dinner, but he declined it. It's for the better, I suppose, because I don't know how much longer I can hold my tongue when he's around._

_Anyway, Rodolphus was there that night… he heard your name and came into the foyer where we were. I didn't tell him – or anyone – where you are, but he thinks I know. I really tried to play it cool… and Mother's been trying to get it out of me, as well, and it's difficult to lie to her face, but I'm managing. I guess you did teach me a thing or two.* (Bella smiled at this)._

_*Again, I hope your day is wonderful – maybe I can spend New Year's Eve with you? I'm supposed to head over to the Malfoy manor for dinner and a party, but maybe I'll fake an illness (to Lucius) and then tell Mother and Father I'm at the dinner. I love you and miss you!_

_Xoxo,_  
_Love always,_  
_Cissy_

Despite her trials, Cissy sounded well. This pleased Bella, as she worried for her sister. But her eyes drifted back to the fifth paragraph. Rodolphus had asked about her and accused Cissy of knowing her whereabouts. He was a sly, despicable man and that worried Bella as well. The fact that he pretended to care about his wife sickened her; couldn't he just let her be? He was happy; why wasn't she allowed to be happy?

After resting for an hour more, Bella felt much better. Rab had stayed by her side for a little while, but she had ushered him away. She hopped out of the bed and shimmied into a blood red dress that accentuated her best features. Then she piled her hair on the top of her head and wrapped it up with green string and then held it together with a cluster of curly, green ribbon. She laughed at her appearance.

"What are you laughing at?" Rab called out from the living room.

Bella rolled her eyes, took one last look in the mirror and then walked out of the room and down to the living room. Rab quickly hid something in the pockets of his pants and stood up, looking her up and down.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to her hair.

She gave him a smug look with her eyes rolled to the ceiling. "I'm _festive_," she announced. Then she burst out laughing and her hand went up to her hair, ready to take it all down. "I know; it's ridiculous!"

Rab hurried up to her and grabbed her wrist. Bella stopped laughing and looked up at him. He smiled and lowered her arm, then put his hands on her hips. "No," he said. "I like it. And you're always festive," he added with a playful smile.

Christmas music was playing softly in the background and for once Bella didn't mind it. She wrapped her arms around Rab's neck and they began to move slowly with the music.

"Merry Christmas," she said softly, smiling up into his face.

Rab bent his head down to kiss her gently. "Merry Christmas, Bella," he replied just as softly.

They danced slowly for a while until it led them to the couch, their heads bent together and their lips working as one. Bella pushed Rab down onto his back on the couch and then crawled atop him, cursing her dress. His hands moved all over her body, down her spine, down her side, resting on her hips, over her backside and then down to the end of the short dress, riding the dress up her legs and tugging it over her bottom.

Bella's fingers moved vigorously at the buttons on Rab's shirt, tugging at them so hard they nearly broke off. Eventually both were undressed and Bella found herself underneath Rab, looking up at him expectantly. And then, with gentle movements, their bodies became one.

When it was over, Bella and Rab were sitting up, wrapped in a blanket. He was holding on to her, as if he was never going to let her go. She didn't mind his tight embrace; she never wanted to leave his arms. Her head was resting on his shoulder, eyes closed. She felt extremely peaceful and wished that this night would never come to an end.

"Hey, Bella?" Rab asked quietly, rubbing her arm with his hand. Bella looked up at him, her eyes wide with question. "I have something for you." Bella's heart fluttered. She hadn't gotten him anything material – his Christmas present was herself; she hoped he wouldn't be angry. She wondered what he could possibly have gotten her.

He leaned forward and grabbed his pants from the ground. He reached into his pocket and drew out a small green velvet box. Bella's heart beat faster as he handed it to her. She looked at him before taking it and then gingerly held it in her hand, staring down at it. Rod never gave her jewelry for Christmas. He gave her jewelry, period. Any jewelry she wanted she would have to ask him for money to purchase it.

Bella bit her lip and then slowly opened the case. Inside, she found a ring. Her breath caught at its beauty, a double banded emerald and diamond ring, and she could feel her eyes begin to moisten. She looked up at Rab with a shocked expression.

"Do you like it?" he asked, glancing down at the small box in her hand.

Bella looked back down at it and nodded. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's beautiful," she whispered. When she pulled away, she took the ring out from its case and examined it closely. She looked down at her left hand and realized that she had never taken off her own wedding ring, or band. Her heart began to beat faster as she thought about this. Why hadn't she done that? Did it bother Rab; is that why he had gotten her this ring? She needed to put it on, she realized, or else he'd think she didn't like it. Or something worse…. Why did she still have it on? All questions she couldn't answer at the moment, her head was spinning.

So, she lifted up her right hand and slid it down what would be her ring finger if it were on her left hand. She looked up at Rab with a grin. Then she kissed him.

"I love you," she murmured when they pulled apart.

He took her right hand and laced his fingers through her. "I love you, too," he whispered and kissed her once more.

* * *

Back at the Black manor, the adults had already busted into the firewhiskey and brandy. Cissy sat next to Lucius, pretending to be amused by their antics. She looked up at Lucius with a smile and he returned it.

When there was a rowdy uproar of laughter, Cissy leaned over to Lucius and whispered, "Come after me in a minute or so." She smiled innocently at him and then pushed back her chair.

The adults (mainly her parents) barely noticed this movement and she quickly swept herself out of the room. One of the house elves watched her leave and she shot him a dirty look. He looked away, keeping her secret safe.

Cissy rushed down to the foyer and rounded the corner, leaning up against the wall. Moments later, she heard soft footsteps. She heard Lucius call out her name quietly and stepped around the corner. He walked up to her with a questioning look on his face.

"What's going on—" he started, but Cissy cupped her hand over his mouth. Her mind drifted back to Bella for a moment and wondered what would happened if she ever did that to Rodolphus.

"Come with me," she demanded, turning around and taking his hand. She began to lead him to the stairs. They were halfway up the stairs when there was another roar of laughter and they both jumped and then paused. Cissy let go of her fiancé's hand and turned around to face him.

"You know we're not allowed to be alone together," he reminded her with a half-warning look.

Cissy rolled her eyes and huffed. Then she held up her left hand and wriggled her fingers. "We're engaged," she argued. "It's not fair. They can't do that!"

Lucius gave her a sad smile and then stepped up to the stairs directly below her. He reached up to tuck back her hair. "You know why they do it," he said softly. Yes, she did; because of Bella's promiscuity, they wanted to make sure Cissy stayed a virgin for as long as they could.

"They're paranoid," she said.

"Are they?"

His words pierced at her. She gave him a sharp look, but then she realized that he was right. She did want to make love to Lucius, but she had never really thought of him wanting to. The thought had never crossed her mind, really.

She sighed and looked down. Then she stepped to the edge of the stair she was on and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his strong hands on her hips.

"Can I just be with you for today?" she whispered. "We don't have to make love. I just…" Her voice trailed off. She wasn't sure what she was trying to say. And she was slightly surprised at how easily she could talk to Lucius about such a subject.

"I know, chéri," he said softly and she smiled at the pet name he liked to use for her. Laughter rang down to their ears once more and Lucius looked down in the direction of the dining hall. He sighed and looked back at his fiancé. "Okay. Let's go."

A slow grin emerged at Cissy's face and she spun around, quickly making the rest of the way up the stairs and to her room. She stepped inside and waited until Lucius walked in behind her to close the door. She was a little nervous at having him in her room; what if things did go too far?

Pushing those thoughts from her head, Cissy walked up to him. In an instant, his lips were against hers and she was molding her body to fit his. They backed their way to her bed and collapsed into it. She smiled against their kiss; she couldn't remember the last time she had kissed Lucius this much. She wasn't sure if she actually had.

Lucius' lips trailed down to her chin and then down to her neck. She closed her eyes, enjoyed the sensation that exploded in her stomach. He could feel his hands roam her entire body and that's when she realized she was doing the same thing. She swallowed and turned her head to the side. Then she opened her eyes and found herself looking at a picture of Bella at Cissy's sixteenth birthday party on her nightstand.

"Lucius," Cissy mumbled, trying to pull away from him. "Lucius…" She placed her hands against his chest and pushed away from him, sitting on top of him and then realized her position. She ducked her head, blushing and then scrambled off of him, leaning against the wall. She looked down at her fiancé.

"What did I do?" he asked worriedly, sitting up.

Cissy shook her head and glanced at the picture of Bella again. "I have to tell you something," she said, looking at him. She bit her lip and hoped to Merlin that Lucius would keep his mouth shut. "I saw Bella." She looked away from him, afraid to see his reaction.

"What?" he asked and she looked back at him. He only looked shocked. "Wait, you saw her, as in… around; or you saw her-saw her, as in… visited with her?"

Cissy frowned. She shouldn't have told him. It was too late now. She couldn't keep the truth from him. "I visited her," she said in a small voice.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he urged. He sounded perturbed.

"Because!" she retorted, giving him a dark glare. "She's my sister; she asked me not to say anything. Rodolphus… he's such a jerk! He's not what he seems and I'll be damned if he hurts Bella again!"

Lucius took a deep breath. "Why didn't you say anything to me?" he asked quietly.

Cissy stared at him for several long seconds. "I am now," she responded softly, looking down at the ring on her finger. Then she quickly looked back up into his eyes, suddenly scared. "You have to promise to not say anything."

Lucius smiled and then forward, taking her hand. He fingered her engagement band. "This ring," he said, looking deep into her eyes, "prevents me from telling any of your secrets."

Cissy smiled and then leaned to kiss him. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he replied and he kissed her nose. Then he scooted to sit beside her and took her in his arms. "So tell me about your visit…"

Cissy giggled into his chest and began to speak, happy that she and her sister seemed to be getting what they both wanted. She just hoped Rodolphus would be too daft to figure things out.


	20. Announcement: Preview and Promise

**A/N: JUST TO LET YOU KNOW!**

**I'm still alive... obviously, and so it this story!Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Went through a rough patch for a moment, but I'm back and well. For everyone who has supported this story I'm showing this sneak peek of the next chapter, just for you. This is my apology and promise that I will update...SOON! **

**Az, You'll probably be reading this and it's your lovely reviews that have me continuing this. Love you. **

**Thanks to everyone else. **

**Full Chapter will be up soon!**

* * *

**SNEAK PEEK!**

It was New Years Eve. Bella had spent the morning in bed, sipping gingerbeer and only vomiting a few times. She felt much better today than she had in days and was looking forward to that night. Rab was off securing their plans for that night. It was all supposed to be a surprise, but Cissy had let it slip in one of her letters what he was planning. It wasn't anything too extravagant, but Bella was looking forward to it. Apparently, they were going out to dinner (in Paris; so that they wouldn't be caught) and then watching the fireworks later on that night.

Cissy wasn't going to be with them. It had been difficult to say 'no' to her sister, but Bella had done it. She didn't want her baby sister getting in trouble again. Cissy hadn't taken the news well, but accepted it and was spending the evening at the Malfoy manor for dinner and a party.

Bella had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a noise coming from the front of the apartment. She paused in the doorway, but didn't hear anything else, so she walked to the bedroom. She closed the door and began to fish out something to lounge around the house in until later that day. Simply because she missed him, Bella pulled on one of Rabastan's pajama shirts, which came to her knees; a quick wave of her wand and her hair was dry.

She walked down to the kitchen and poured herself another glass of gingerbeer (just in case), then made some toast, unwilling to chance another stomachache; her health had to be perfect for tonight. When she turned around to place her glasses on the table, she saw him-standing there, a smirk on his face. The glass slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor, sending glass in all directions; her feet now covered in gingerbeer.

Rodolphus gave a laugh, his dark eyes meeting hers. "Happy New Years, Bella," he said as he advanced toward her.


	21. Chapter 19

**A/N: Okay, I'm getting this up now because I won't have time in the next couple of days. Too be quite honest, I did not reread through this so before hand I will apologize for my mistakes. It's 1 a.m here and I really wanted to post. I know: I'm insane. All the same, I hope you enjoy and don't disown me for this. I think it's absolutely horrible...-sigh- **

_**WARNING! STRONG VIOLENCE, ATTEMPTED SPOUSAL RAPE, AND ATROCIOUS LANGUAGE. **_

_**

* * *

**_

**_(JUST PICKS UP WITH A BIT OF THE LAST "CHAPTER" REPEATED. SORRY)_**

It was New Years Eve. Bella had spent the morning in bed, sipping gingerbeer and only vomiting a few times. She felt much better today than she had in days and was looking forward to that night. Rab was off securing their plans for that night. It was all supposed to be a surprise, but Cissy had let it slip in one of her letters what he was planning. It wasn't anything too extravagant, but Bella was looking forward to it. Apparently, they were going out to dinner (in Paris; so that they wouldn't be caught) and then watching the fireworks later on that night.

Cissy wasn't going to be with them. It had been difficult to say 'no' to her sister, but Bella had done it. She didn't want her baby sister getting in trouble again. Cissy hadn't taken the news well, but accepted it and was spending the evening at the Malfoy manor for dinner and a party.

Bella had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a noise coming from the front of the apartment. She paused in the doorway, but didn't hear anything else, so she walked to the bedroom. She closed the door and began to fish out something to lounge around the house in until later that day. Simply because she missed him, Bella pulled on one of Rabastan's pajama shirts, which came to her knees; a quick wave of her wand and her hair was dry.

She walked down to the kitchen and poured herself another glass of gingerbeer (just in case), then made some toast, unwilling to chance another stomachache; her health had to be perfect for tonight. When she turned around to place her glasses on the table, she saw him-standing there, a smirk on his face. The glass slipped from her hand and crashed to the floor, sending chards in all directions; her feet now covered in liquid.

Rodolphus gave a laugh, his dark eyes meeting hers. "Happy New Years, Bella," he said as he advanced toward her.

Bella glanced down at the floor and then jumped off to the side, careful to avoid the broken glass. She looked back up at Rod, her heart beating in her chest. "What are you doing here?" she asked in a low voice as she rounded the table, backing away and into the living room.

Rod was walking around the other side of the table and the pieces of glass crunched under his shoes. "Happy to see me?" he asked with a smile.

Bella scoffed. Where was Rabastan; more importantly how did Rod know where she was? "Not exactly my choice of words," Bella replied nonchalantly trying to hide her fear as she backed into the coffee table knocking her calf into it; a stab of pain flared through her leg, but she pushed it off.

Anger flashed over Rod's face and he took the plate she had placed on the counter moments before and threw it on the floor. "Don't play games with me, Bella."

"Who's playing?" she retorted with a small smirk as her eyes darted around the room searching for her wand. Where had she put it?

He continued to pursue her, stepping over the smashed plate he had just thrown and walking into the living room, coming to stand in front of the coffee table.

Bella hurried around it trying to place as many things in between them as she could, hoping to stave him off for a few more moments; searching for her wand.

He raised his eyebrows and stalked towards her. "Tell you what's going to happen," he said, his eyes full of anger. "Listen up. You're going to be a good wife, pack your things and come home today, with me. You'll call this… affair off with my brother and we'll forget this entire mess ever happened. Got it?"

Bella glared into his eyes, her black eyes shining with hatred. "No," she stated flatly; her eyes continuing to dart around the room.

"See, now I know I didn't hear you right, Bella. I thought that you said no, but my wife does not refuse me."

"Well, when I see your wife I make sure to tell her that."

Rod grinned wide, laughing sadistically as he continued pursuit. "You know how much that ferocity of yours turns me on, Trix; maybe after we get home, you can treat me as well as you've been "treating" my brother—that's how you've gotten him to agree to this charade haven't you: By sleeping with him?"

Bella continued to back away from him, heading in the direction of the bedroom; she had remembered setting her wand down on the dresser, now all she need to do was get to it. "Fuck you."

"Ah, Bella..." He hissed, ready to strike. "You will."

"You're an arse, always have been. I will never touch you willingly again."

"You're my wife, Bella—I don't need permission to touch you. You're mine."

"I belong to no one."

Rod laughed once more. "You can be such a silly little girl at times can't you? I should've known you'd be trouble when I married you. I didn't even have to put a ring on your finger to get you to fuck me. Sad, isn't it—neither did my brother, come to think of it? Where is my brother, speaking of him?"

Bellatrix rolled her eyes in rebuttal, not willing to play his games. "How did you even find me?" she asked desperately seeking to give him a distraction and cutting through his attempt at mind games.

"Ah, always over eager, aren't we Bella?" He asked her tauntingly.

"Some more than others, Rod. You would know more than I do; the only time I ever got off with you is if I did it myself." She smirked back, raising an eyebrow waiting for his rebuttal.

Rod did not say anything; an angry scowl began to contort his features. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"Why don't you just leave!" Bella demanded her voice raising a few octaves. "I don't want you here and I'm not leaving with you. I don't even know how you knew where I was."

Suddenly, two manila colored envelopes landed at her feet. Bella immediately recognized the hand writing: hers; they were the letters that she has sent Cissy.

"How did you—where did you? Is Cissy okay?" Bella cried out bending over to pick up the envelopes. "What did you do to my sister?"

"The little bitch is just fine; not too bright, but fine!"

"Don't call my sister—"

"Are you really fucking him?" Rod caught her off guard, his voice serious; the teasing tone gone. He didn't want to believe that she was with his brother now; that his Bella was being touched by another.

A grin struck Bella's face as she listened to him. "Yes." One word; one syllable—she smirked, holding the letters in hand, she folded her arms. "We've been sleeping together ever since our anniversary; the night you spent with the red head—your whore."

Rod just stared at her, as if his mind was processing something.

"Something wrong, Rod?" Bella sneered; she was thrilled by contemplative look on his face. "I told you: we are over. I don't love you. I love Rabastan; plain and simple."

"In our bed?"

"On our couch. Why do you even want to know? Would you like every miniscule detail about how he touches me—where he touches me?"

"Shut up, Bella. Get your things we're leaving."

"I said no. You asked, Rod. I'm only acknowledging your wishes and abiding by them. You wanted the truth. Are you afraid to hear it now?"

"I said SHUT UP!" He barked kicking the table that resided in between them and tipping it over. Bella backed away from the table taking a step back towards the wall. Her mind was no longer worried about her wand; she was too preoccupied with the look of pain that seem to have dashed over Rod's face.

"Angry, aren't we? Oh, Rod. You've always had a larger temper than Rabastan; too bad other things aren't as large as his..." Her gaze averted down towards Rod's midsection, grinning. "The truth is a bitch. Isn't it?"

Jumping over the turned over table, Rodolphus lunged at her, catching her across the face with his closed hand and sending her tumbling towards the ground; the letters flew from her grip.

Bella was to slow to react as she felt her body collide with the floor.

_Not again,_ she thought as could feel the stinging imprint of his hand.

Scurrying to her knees, she tried to dodge away from Rod's oncoming hands, but was to slow as she felt her body being jerked backwards: Rodolphus had yanked her up by her hair and was pulling on it with all of his strength; a dribble of blood ran from Bella's nose as she reached up to remove his hands, but he was too strong for her.

"Let me go!" she cried out in pain feeling her hair pull from its scalp as he half walked, half dragged- her across the floor, away from the bedroom—where her wand was.

"My brother, Bella, my fucking brother? You could've slept with anyone you pleased to get back at me, but you sleep with my brother! You whore. I will make sure he never touches you—no one—ever touches you again." Rodolphus was screeching at the top of his lungs as he continued to drag her in the direction of the front door.

Her heart thumped in her chest as she searched for a way to make him let her go; her head ready to split in half as she tried to stand but couldn't.

"Let me go, Rod! You're hurting me!" her voice pleaded as they reached the couch and Bella grabbed onto it trying to force him to stop.

"Let you go? Fine!" he sneered pulling back on her hair, a yelp of pain escaping her lips, and then throwing her, hard. She tumbled forward landing on her back, roughly, slamming her head against the floor; her nose continued to bleed. Tears began to pool in her eyes. She laid there a moment, everything going out of focus, her eyes blurry. She needed to get her wand.

"After everything I've done for you, everything Bellatrix. I even married you when you were far from pure; even after what the blood traitor sister of yours did. All I ever wanted was for you to stay in your place..." He trailed off ignoring her groans of pain as he began to pace the living room of the apartment, contemplating his next move.

"Bastard..." Bella hissed trying to summon her remaining strength, still feeling like hell. "I don't love you...never have...I love Rabastan..." she called out turning on her side and crawling towards the bedroom with as much speed she could muster; she was almost there when she felt a large stab of pain to her abdomen. She looked up just in time to see another kick connect with her midsection; she could feel something crack. The second blow rendered her all but helpless as she immediately doubled over; she could feel the metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

"I don't know what to do with you, Bella...I'm at a lost." He screamed at her, his face bright red as he bent over her, pulling her hair away from her face to look into her eyes.

"I hate you." She spat at him, not giving him the satisfaction of seeing her down.

He bent in closer, grabbing her up by the collar of the pajama shirt and pulling her face to his; forcing his lips to hers. Bella reacted by reaching an arm out and clawing her nails across his face, digging them in deep, catching his eyes as he screamed, backing away from her long enough for her to roll back onto her stomach, which ached with every move she made; she could feel something liquid run down her legs.

She had to get to her wand; if only she could get to her feet. The side of her face was swelling too; she could feel it as she inched into the bedroom, reaching for the bed post to pull herself up. Slowly she reached the bedpost, she wrapped a shaky arm around it and pulled for dear life; now all she had to do was turn around and reach her wand. She turned to the dresser, but as she did so Rodolphus stormed into the room, slamming the bedroom door, his face bleeding and his eye turning purple.

"I'm going to kill you." He quipped, now having his wand pointed at her.

Bella breathed in deep: a deer caught in the headlights that could barely stand. She looked down at her legs to see a small trickle of blood, not knowing where it came from, but the sharp pain in her stomach led her to believe that it had something to do with that. Stupid she called herself as she reached for her wand. Bella had grown so accustom to being safe, being carefree that she often lost the purpose of having your wand with you for defense. Now she needed it.

"Don't. Don't touch it." Rod sneered advancing on her with his wand aimed at her heart. "Where's your dear Rabastan now? Nowhere to be found is he? I guess the only thing he wanted from you was a nice blowjob then?"

"Accio wand!" Bella called out, as he wand lifted off the dresser into the air and towards her. She reached out to grab it, but was stopped by the sharp pain in her side: he had broken her ribs. Her wand fell to the floor as she curled over, falling down onto the bed. Rodolphus walked towards her, kicking her wand aside as she lay, crumpled over on the edge of the bed.

"I hate you." The defiance of her voice spoke to him as she turned away from his gaze.

"Is this where you slept with him? This bed: the bed that my family's money paid for. Huh, Bellatrix, you fucking whore?"

"Hate...you..." she was spitting up blood again as she tried to turn from him. Rodolphus reached down, grabbing her wrist and turned her over; forcing her to look at him. Bella struggled under his weight, now crying and screaming, both at the same time.

"All I wanted was for you to be a good wife: have my children, raise a family, and tend to me as a wife needs too. So what I have a mistress? Bella, your father has one too and so does any respectable pureblood man. You cheated on me with my brother. You're a whore, Bellatrix, a sex crazed whore.

"Get off of me!" Bella yelled, trying to free her arms, but his weight was too much.

"Maybe I should give you what you want. Show you who is bigger...is that what you want, Bella?"

She coughed again, spitting blood into his face. "I will never let you touch me again..." Her eyes blurred over, her body was ready to pass out.

He wiped her saliva blood mixture from his face. "I don't have to tell you again, do I? You are MY wife, mine. My brother doesn't get to fuck you and then you deny your husband. Apparently you wearing my ring does nothing to show who you belong to? Maybe if I brand you here, on his bed, he'll learn."

Bella stopped fidgeting, stopped screaming, and looked into Rodolphus's face, seeing a man she loathed beyond belief, "So that's your deal then; you're going to rape me."

"I can't stress it much more, Bellatrix; you can't rape your wife." He sneered as he wiped at his eye feeling blood on his fingertips.

Silent tears slipped down her eyes and she began to wriggle underneath him, again. Each time she moved a stab of pain would reverberate through her body, her vision was still blurry, and she was sure that she was bleeding from more than her mouth.

Rod grabbed her wrists with his right hand, pressing them hard into the bed as he forced a knee in between her legs; the bed creaked underneath their weight. He pulled at pajama shirt with his left hand, ripping it as he did.

"I said no!" She screamed as she flailed wildly, his hand now on her bare stomach, reached for her breasts.

He shut her up by forcing his mouth down against her as he took his right hand and pulled on his belt buckle.

"Get off!" She screamed into the most revolting kiss she had ever experienced in her life.

Rod's rebuttal was to stick his tongue into her throat, catching her off guard. Bella responded by biting down hard, drawing blood. Rod reeled back dropping her hands and both of his flew to his mouth.

"You bit me; you bitch!" He caught her with an open hand hard across the face.

"Leave me alone." Bellatrix cried, too weak to move. "I hate you..."

Without warning, the bedroom door banged open, Bella turned her head in time to see Rabastan in the doorway; a blast of red light filled the room and everything went dark.


End file.
